Immerse Your Soul In Love
by chrisdenvl
Summary: An adventure has gone awry and the Seeker and his companions find themselves in Athkatla. On their way, they encounter a beautiful yet doomed by her heritage woman. Will the Mother Confessor's love overcome the darkness? Or is love powerless against fate
1. Chapter 1

**General disclaimer**

I was intending to write a cross-over, but then I realized that mixing two storylines together wouldn't suffice. The AU created by their authors are just too tempting to let go of. Therefore I decided to enrich the AU I am creating by their ideas.

Therefore vast majority of the character belong to their respective owners. I just play them according to my own ideas, that's all.

Furthermore, I decided to borrow one character from Lawrence Watts-Evan universe, events from Neverwinter Nights, one surname and one House from Game of Thrones, and, finally, some plot and some characters from the Baldur's Gate series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****1**

**Deep****Breath****Before****The****Plunge**

The world tumbled into chaos before any of them even began to anticipate such turn of events. She was sitting in Copper Coronet, absentmindedly drinking ale and watching the floor, when Imoen came crashing into the bar, causing the patrons to flinch and look genuinely alarmed. It was one of those days that once started, wouldn't end. All she felt was never ending ennui as the day drew on, heat rising and filling the streets of Athkatla with unbelievable stench.

She raised a tired faced and gave her sister a very void look.

'What is it?'

'Haven't you heard?' the blond mage nearly snared 'Laura, while you sit here and do nothing, the world's going to hell.'

'I thought' she said bitterly 'that it already is in hell.'

'How witty.' The mage was looking both angry and afraid.

The latter drew her attention. She put her mug on the table and stood up. The very familiar wave of pain once again swept over her, immersing her in immediate darkness. It was gone as soon as it came, she stretched and looked at her sister with forced attention.

'Well, what is it?'

'Can't talk here' the mage lowered her voice and threw a quick glance around the place. All the patrons, however, were busying themselves with liquors and women, waiting, for the day to end and for the heat to cease. Summer in Athkatla meant never ending nightmare of absolute decay.

'Let's go over to hers, all right?' Imoen whispered and looked her sister straight in the eye 'It is serious, really.'

'Fine.'

The Slums District during summer was the worst place in the world. Usually, the streets were littered with all sorts of dump. During the colder months, however, the stench kept at the minimal level, making one able to adjust themselves to it in few days' time. Summer released it in its full might. The stench of decay mixed with terrible odor of unwashed bodies, dirty clothes, slowly decaying walls, sweat and animals. High buildings, most of them made of clay and narrow streets trapped the heat, making the air stale.

She stepped out of the inn and momentarily covered her face. The flies were feasting on anything they could find, swarms of them were dancing and buzzing in the air. She heard her sister mutter something but paid no heed as they walked on. The main street was crowded, people and animals were slowly making their way, peasants pulled their carts and children cried.

'Shortcut, eh?' Imoen grimaced and gestured towards stairs leading to the rooftop of Copper Coronet. The roofs of the central buildings of the Slums District were joined together, sometimes using wood boards, creating a second street level. People were fewer there, as usually it was a residence of local thugs one could either hire or get mugged by.

They moved quickly. She glared at the sky: it was milky white, heavy with heat, yet showing absolutely no sign of any possible changes of weather. The world has been praying for rain for some time; she has heard of drying fields and dying crops. She could smell the immense stench and watch the heat-maddened people. It was all disturbing, yet she kept on finding herself beyond that, as if it couldn't matter anymore.

This probably was the truth. She had felt herself burn at the Tree Of Life, she had felt herself immerse in the darkest fibers of her mind as she ventured through Hell, and finally, slaying Irenicus had not freed her. She survived, yet she remained hollowed, empowered, but distanced to the world.

There were guards at the gate. The soldiers were sweaty and irritated. They leaned on their pikes and threw very disgusted glances at the crowd. One of them, probably an officer, was sitting on a pile of wooden boxes. Laura flared her nostrils, the man must have been quenching his thirst for a rather long time, as the smell of alcohol and vomit were hanging around him heavily. As if seeing her gaze, he lifted his head. His eyes were blurred and reddened on the edges, his face was sagging and bits of vomit were still hanging on his mustache. He raised a shaking hand and scratched his cheek, nails leaving bloody trails on the swollen flesh. He was dying, she realized, his liver slowly was being consumed by some disease and alcohol was slowly devouring his body from the inside. He wouldn't last the summer, either by sunstroke or by his disease, he'd perish. She felt a twinge of panic. Knowing such things was not meant for humans.

'What is your business?' one of the guards, a young and heavily spotted boy quirked his eyebrow.

'Mister' Imoen looked him haughtily in the eye 'I do believe a woman of my status does not need to be asked this question?'

'What?' the boy looked genuinely startled, but the crowd pushed them and soon they were outside the Slums.

They walked for another hour, passing through other districts before finally entering Government District which was located atop a hill. The guards knew them and the men saluted. Imoen nodded and her and Laura didn't react. She couldn't help but remember a fight that has, not a year ago, broke out just after they entered the district. Bandits, who at the time had nearly overruled the city, were freely roaming all the districts. They had finally got cocky enough to attack heavily armed travelling parties. Everyone desired loot: money and fancy weaponry, magical swords and enhanced shields. At that time, she pondered, the fight was bloody: first the guards were butchered, and then Edwin cast a fireball, setting all the nearby mansions on fire.

'We're here' Imoen snapped her out of her reverie. She smiled and nodded. They stood before a large mansion, surrounded by a very tall wall with gargoyles perched atop the gate. Not many knew, that these were magical guards, spelled by the owner of the house to attack if someone tried to force an entry. Imoen uncovered her face and lifted her face up at the gargoyles.

'Friendly.' She said casually 'Imoen and Laura.'

The gargoyles did not respond which was a good sign. As if on cue, the gate creaked open and they walked into a garden. It stretched vastly behind the mansion while the frontal section was rather small. Large doors led into an atrium, with a little fountain in the middle. It served also as the waiting hall, no visitor would venture further into the host's house without their invitation.

'Good morning.' The host, a very young looking and stunningly beautiful woman in white gown appeared through one of the doors. She had pale blond hair pulled back tightly and very regular features. As Imoen once said, she was beautiful in a very cold manner, like a perfect ice statue or the fable Snow Queen from the furthest North.

'Ithinia.' Imoen bowed her head 'Thank you for having us on such a short notice.'

'Of course.' The woman shifted her gaze and Laura found herself locking her eyes with icy cold and palely blue orbs.

'Laura.' She said softly 'I'm glad to see you again.'

'Yes.' She nodded curtly. She disliked talking much.

Actually, both of them did. She knew Ithinia well enough to understand that mage agreed that words meant nothing, and all that there was, were actions. They were the ultimate language both women knew.

'Come in.' the woman in white gestured slightly. They followed her through sets of doors and corridors until they found themselves on a marble terrace overlooking the sea. Laura narrowed her eyes, though shaded, it was still exposed to the vicious sunlight. The water, however, brought some fresher air, though tangled with salt.

There was another guest there. Sitting on a chair and drinking wine from a richly ornamented goblet, there was Coran. The blond half-elf greeted them with warm smile. Laura couldn't help but smile back. It was surprising to meet him in her house, she thought, and that realized that the news must have been truly dire.

XXX

It was later that evening, when Ithinia began talking about the subject. The four of them were still seated on the terrace, drinking wine and enjoying the slow sundown.

'I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this time' the woman in white began in a steady, cool voice 'but I had to make sure the news were truly valid. One of my employees' it was a very polite form by which Ithinia called her spies 'is currently residing south from Amn, in Tethyr. Just yesterday he messaged me about certain events that have been occurring for some time. Today, he confirmed them and expanded my knowledge. It seems' her eyes once again locked with Laura's 'that the people – and by this I mean masses – have learned of the Spawn Prophecy. Not only a panic starts to spread, but also the rulers of Tethyr have embraced a rather hard policy against the Spawns. It seems that they introduced a law which forces the Spawns to register. Those unwilling have been dispatched, some of them are being arrested, but, what is the worst, there have been few massacres, each conducted by the militia.'

There was a long silence, finally broken by Laura.

'It was obvious, that it'd eventually happen. I've myself had several unpleasant encounters with the Harpers, the last one resulting in a fight.'

'Yes, I know.' Ithinia nodded 'It's always been the organizations which were interested in some facts, now it seems, we have to deal with governmental orders, which is different.'

'Of course. Well, as far as I'm concerned, the prophecy, according to its text, is due to fulfill soon.' Imoen added 'We must, however, prevent anything drastic.'

'Once the panic reaches its climax and the rulers begin undertaking unreasonable actions, we might see a civil war.' She added after a while 'Ithinia, some must make them see sense.'

'I agree.' Ithinia nodded 'Laura' she said sharply 'it does concern you too, you know?'

'I do.' She shrugged her shoulders 'Once the Spawns realize their lives are hanging by a thread they'll go ballistics, create fractions to defend themselves or start fighting each other, the bloodshed that should result will be terrible, I know. So what?'

'When did you start believing in prophecies, Laura?' Imoen shot her an incredulous look. 'You're just like Alaundo: the world will bathe in blood and another Bhaal will arise.'

'No Bhaal will arise.' She said coldly 'They'll just butcher themselves, or using your nomenclature, they'll drown themselves in their own blood and that should be the end of it. I want no part in this madness.'

'Just because' Imoen slammed her goblet on the marble table 'the whole Bhaal business hasn't reached Amn yet, doesn't mean that it won't in the near future. What do you want, to be a fugitive?'

'All I want is a way out.' She said calmly 'As you know, I've never wanted to be a part of this. Neither do I want it now, ok? They can go and fuck themselves, I'm so not into it.'

Coran, who has kept silent for the whole time, cleared his throat.

'You know.' He said wistfully 'Always, when you want to be left in peace, the whole world falls upon your shoulders. Maybe' he smiled in a friendly manner 'if you claimed you are concerned, no one would give a damn about you? You know, the law of opposites.'

She felt disarmed and returned the smiled.

Her mask was sliding off, nonetheless, revealing things she kept burying deep inside.

'Ithinia' she forced her voice cool and composed her face 'what course of action would you suggest?'

'We need' her answer came fast as if she had already thought of it a long time ago 'a Spawn emissary.'

'Send them where?'

'I think Saradush. It's an important city, moreover ruled by a Spawn.' Ithinia spoke out.

'All right. Who's the scapegoat?' Laura raised an eyebrow. Before she ended the sentence, she felt a wave dread.

'I'll do it.' Imoen said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****2**

**Dark****Days****Are****Ahead**

It was a long day and the Seeker and his company found themselves rather tired. It was late afternoon, when Zedd finally proclaimed that he had just enough. They were all rather relieved to hear that, although Cara rolled her eyes and smirked that stamina is one of the key virtues that lead one to victory.

Richard found a perfect spot to set a camp: it was a small glade surrounded on three sides by forest, the fourth side adjacent to a creek. Zedd collapsed to the ground with a heavy sigh and began rubbing his legs. Seeing this, Cara smirked at him playfully. He sighed once again making a wounded face. Richard went off to collect firewood and Kahlan dedicated herself to actually starting the fire.

'You know' the wizard rambled on although no one really paid attention 'in my days I had enough the endurance to outrun all of you. Yes, Cara, I was swift like the wind and strong like a stallion, all the women-'

'I'm sure your love life had been fascinating fifty years ago, wizard' the mord sith cut in 'but none of us wants to hear any details.'

Kahlan lowered her head to conceal her smile and Richard burst out laughing, dropping all the firewood he had gathered.

'I'm off. Hunting.' Cara nodded curtly and disappeared in the woods.

'I wonder, what's gotten into her lately.' The wizard lamented.

'She's just being Cara.' Richard responded softly.

He was feeling tired, but happy. It was a good day, one of those rare days of peace, when the world seemed like a one huge miracle. The weather had been nice: sunny and warm, and a slight breeze would ensure that it didn't get too hot. He shot Kahlan a lopsided smile, which the Mother Confessor returned in an instant.

She was so beautiful, he thought, delicate and fragile, yet fierce in battle and loyal. He couldn't help but gawk at her. The fire was merrily cracking and she started preparing a meal for tonight. It was not much. Unless Cara returned with some meat, they'd have to enjoy mushroom soup.

They would have to gather some supplies, he pondered, in a nearby town. Zedd's energy was lately running short. The wizard was nearing on exhaustion, he needed solid sustenance.

His thoughts were disturbed by Cara, entering the camp with a rabbit hanging over her shoulder, a self-satisfied smile pasted on her lips.

'Ha' she remarked 'once again I've proven you'd be all dead without me.'

'Cara, a joy for my eyes!' the wizard rose from the ground with astonishing agility 'Now' with one fluid motion he was beside her and removing the rabbit from her shoulder 'you youngsters let me handle this one.' Grinning happily, he flung the rabbit on the ground and protruded a knife.

'You know, wizard.' Cara sighed 'If you were always that fast, we'd gotten to that pebble by now.'

XXX

It happened sometime during the night. Richard heard something, a noise distant but uncanny.

Buzzing. It was buzzing. Deep, powerful buzzing.

He froze and strained his ears. As it grew louder, he begun to feel the hair on his arms rise. Some weird energy had been released. Realizing this, he ran over to the sleeping wizard and shook him nervously.

'Zedd!' he whispered urgently 'There's some Powerful Magic raving around!'

The wizard was groggy, but the moment he heard the noise, he woke up fully. Beside him, Kahlan and Cara were rising too, alert and tense.

'What do you think it is?' the Mother Confessor whispered to no one in particular.

'I don't know, child.' The wizard answered slowly 'Richard was right, it is some king of Powerful Magic, but I've never heard of or felt anything like this before.'

'Well, maybe we'd better go and check what it actually is?' Cara raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Running through the woods in the dead of night is not the best of options.' Richard put a firm hand on her shoulder 'Let's stay here and see what happens. Once the sun rises, we'll go and see what's going on.'

'Do you think it's wise?' Kahlan moved a little closer to him 'What if something irreversible is happening while we're waiting here? Richard, by the time we got there, it could be already too late.'

'Zedd?' he turned towards his grandfather 'What should we do?'

'I'm no fan of running through the darkness, but the girls are right. Whoever is causing this, is very powerful.' The wizard said slowly 'In case they're about to do something crazy, we have to intercept them.'

'All right' he didn't like the sound of this, but agreed nonetheless 'but let's stick together. It's too easy to get lost in the night.'

XXX

At first it was nothing. The buzzing neither grew louder nor quiet, and even though they could feel its effect, nothing dramatic was happening. They were moving through a rather dense part of woods for a long time. Richard was leading. They tried to make as little noise as possible. Everything was going smoothly, when Zedd unexpectedly tripped and fell over. The noise could have awoken the entire Underworld.

The wizard, slightly embarrassed, got up and began brushing his robe, when suddenly he froze and pointed behind Richard's back.

There was a clearing ahead. The Seeker nodded and once again then resumed their slow walk through the woods.

The clearing was surrounded by boulders. The boulders were arranged in a circle and the ground inside it was bare. The sight was an eerie one. Richard felt a wave of discomfort wash over him. He grabbed tightly the hilt of the Sword of Truth and chewed on his lower lip.

'What is that?' he whispered urgently to Zedd.

'The magic's causing this.' The wizard observed and focused. He tried to localize the source of this power, yet all he could feel, was its presence, consistent and annoying. Something was amiss. He sensed it before he saw it: the air above the circle was moving. Suddenly the air cracked like a water's surface when someone cast a stone. He heard himself yell, and then emptiness swallowed him.

XXX

Some mysterious force was pulling them through void. The air escaped their lungs and all they could feel was an unpleasant sensation of being squashed. It was over as soon as it began. They were now falling, falling through the air, endlessly spinning.

And then they hit the ground.

XXX

Breathless and shocked, they found themselves lying on grass. It was Richard who sprang to his feet first, followed closely by Cara with her Agiels ready. They drew a collective breath: they were outside a great city.

High walls shot out up in the sky. They were oddly eerie, bathed in moving patches of torchlight.

'Where are we?' he whispered.

'I have no idea. It's certainly not Midlands.' Cara spoke out, her voice slightly hushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Never Let Me Go**

She fought tooth and nail to prevent this from happening. They argued all night before she finally consented. The idea of Imoen heading for Saradush, plunging into a realm of utter chaos and great peril, left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could feel her misgivings burn her from inside out. Therefore she set her own terms.

Imoen wouldn't go alone. She would be escorted by Jaheira who would serve as a voice of experience, Minsc who would provide muscles and protection, Keldorn and Anomen who would serve as knights, and finally Aerie as an additional mage. Imoen agreed to that, albeit rather grimly. They were to set off the next day, at sunrise.

It took them all day to prepare. Laura dragged her sister to Adventurer's Mart and spend wondrous amounts of gold on new gear. She was desperate to see her at least remotely prepared for what could be ahead. They purchased several scrolls of highly advanced spells and some of the most handy potions. Jaheira and the others caught up with them later that day and together they went for a lunch in Mithrest Inn. On their way, they passed close to the section of the Promenade which Jon Irenicus had blown up few months ago. Laura felt a lurch: it was on this exact spot where she lost Imoen. The Cowled Wizards arrested the two of them: Irenicus and Imoen. At that time, all she could do, was admit the defeat and watch her sister being dragged away by hooded mages. She bit hard on her lip and lowered her face. She felt a hand rest on her back and turned around, startled. It was Imoen. Her sister's gray eyes met her own.

'I know what you're thinking of.' The mage whispered 'Don't. It's not the same. And besides' she smiled rather coyly 'the last time I got myself into trouble, you were my knight in shining armor.'

'Imoen' she sighed 'I know you're a big girl. It's just that… Well' she sighed once again, feeling lost for words and embarrassed 'I have some misgivings about the idea. It's like you're off, marching straight into a lion's cave when you should be doing something else.'

'We are what we are, Laura' Imoen smiled sadly 'We never chose who we'd want to be. And we can't run from it. We've got to live our lives the best way we can. Besides' she shot her a lopsided grin 'If we keep running, we'll end up in Icewind Dale and I know how you hate it when it's cold.'

'True enough.' She nodded.

Mithrest Inn was never crowded as it was considered one of the finest – or most expensive – places in Athkatla. Laura preferred the artistic and wild inns of the Bridge District, but since they were on Waukeen's Promenade, they could either go to the Den of Seven Vales or to the Mithrest Inn. The first one was not an option, as some time ago Valen and her had gotten themselves in a brawl which resulted in a complete destruction of the second floor.

As usual, the silk-clad patrons of Mithrest Inn were giving them a cold shoulder. Laura smiled while Jaheira rolled her eyes.

'Look at them' the druid made a disgusted face 'City-dwellers but oh-so-proud.'

'The ones who made their fortunes on merchandise usually consider themselves superior.' Keldorn nodded his head wistfully 'Men of trade, such petty minds.'

'Aye' Anomen agreed eagerly and then cast a quick glance at Laura, who looked away.

He would still search for her approval, even though she had told him quite a few times to keep off. Picking him up in the first place had turned out to be one gigantic mistake but at that time, nearly a year ago, she had been desperate for fighting comrades. It was much later when he proved himself to be a poor priest and a terrible bore. Despite his flaws and rather sappy attraction towards her, he was a loyal friend and that's what was needed now. She ignored his remark and went to the bar, followed closely by Imoen and Jaheira.

'I don't know why did you insist on him.' Her sister whispered viciously 'He'll bore us all to death.'

'He's a Knight of the Order and they're respected all throughout the lands.' She responded lamely 'And two Knights are better than one, even if this one is bearing the Carsomyr.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Imoen giggled 'Still, I'd settle for another Knight.'

'When you don't have what you like, you like what you have or something like that.'

It has been a week since they left. Upon Ithinia's offer, Laura moved into her mansion. She was given a splendid room overlooking the sea. She would, however, pace around restlessly, eager and anxious to hear from Imoen. On the seventh day, Ithinia made contact with the travelling party. They have reached the Tethir border and everything was fine.

It didn't bring comfort to her, she was still unnerved. Later that day, Coran popped in to pay a visit. The two of them sat together on the terrace and drank wine. Laura wanted to drink herself to oblivion, but regardless of how much she had already drank, she couldn't get intoxicated. It was Coran, who finally got very tipsy and extremely talkative. Suddenly she found herself discussing past events, especially Baldur's Gate. The city seemed huge and chaotic at first. She was lost and weary and for a couple of days, unwilling to abandon her room in an inn she couldn't now recall. Then finally, the jigsaw of the city had fallen in one place.

'Remember that brawl?' Coran said with a broad grin 'Oh, it was fun.'

Laura realized she had no idea what was he talking about. Therefore she nodded her head and smiled.

'Not really, no.' she said honestly 'We've been through so many brawls I can't recall most of them.'

'An adventurer's trait, it is, though not a good one.'

'Why?' she furrowed her brows faking concern.

'Well, if one can't later brag about his deeds or get into drunken discussions on which brawl was the craziest, what's the point of it all?' he was laughing, showing his pearl-white teeth and cringing his eyes. She liked him, she liked him a lot, with his blond mane, odd tattoos on back and left arm, and a rather peculiar sense of humor. She joined him, and together they laughed. This took the weight off her shoulders for the moment and she reveled in it.

At this moment, a very serious – looking Ithinia entered the terrace.

'Something's amiss.' She said shortly.

'What do you mean?' she asked for the tenth time. 'It makes little sense.'

'There was a powerful magical discharge just outside the city walls.' Ithinia responded 'So powerful it reminds me of very ancient spells that are now not used. The Cowled have already picked on that too.'

'The Cowled?' Coran repeated slowly 'If so, then why should we be concerned?'

'Because whoever performed it, must be very powerful. We can't let them fall into the Wizards' hands. At least, not before I get my chance to talk to them.'

'Right, so you're saying we're the ones to track them down. How?'

'Well, such powerful magic leaves traces upon those, who performed it. They remain for forty eight hours, more or less. I have this amulet, which will light up if you near to the caster.'

'So, we've got to find someone we don't know anything about in Athkatla in forty eight hours' time?' Coran asked, apparently bewildered 'Now, that's called faith in someone's skills, I daresay.'

'Laura' Ithinia's gaze lingered on her, both friendly and cool 'you have been able to find some people on such a short notice, haven't you?'

'Yes' she nodded 'Although the main difference was that either I was told where they could be or how would they look. This is different. And besides' she narrowed her eyes 'how can you be sure they even entered the city?'

'I'm not. It would just make sense.' Ithinia nodded her slowly and then added rather uncertainly 'If they actually wonder in a different direction, we'll never find them but so won't the Cowled.'

'I see the point. Fine, show me the amulet, I'll call for Valen and we'll proceed. Coran, all right?'

'Let the fun hunt commence!' he stood up with a broad grin 'I have to admit, but I've been growing bored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Strange Places**

The city loomed above them, menacing and eerie. They were sitting on the grass, beside a wide road leading probably straight to the gate. The area was quite peaceful, no nearby villages were upsetting silence which laid on the land. No birds were chirping, only a delicate breeze, slightly tinged with a salty smell, made the grass rustle sleepily.

Richard thought the air was different, hotter and more stifling. He gazed up, the stars shone brightly on the dark sky, albeit their constellations were different to the ones he knew. They have somehow travelled _in__space_, he realized. This was not their world. The very awareness of this fact made him uneasy. Of all the things that have come to pass by far, this one was the strangest and most terrifying. He tried to picture the walls he was gazing upon, all he could make out, however, was their great height.

'Wow.' It was Kahlan, who finally spoke out 'I never knew such things were possible.' She sounded amazed and then, suddenly, her tone changed: she became nervous 'Richard! How are we ever getting back?'

Everyone must have asked the same question at the same time, as the silence between turned into apprehension.

'We should wait until morning' Zedd said after a while, sounding strangely calm 'Maybe we'll be able to figure something out. Now, we should get some sleep.'

Xxx

Easier said than done, Richard thought. They were lying on the grass and staring at the night sky. Soon it would be dawn. The eastern sky grew lighter and pink patches began to appear . As if on a cue, many birds started chirping. There was something joyful yet urgent about the sound of it. They sat up. Suddenly another noise drowned the other: it was a deep rumble, terrible signal coming from the wall. Richard leaped to his feet, Sword of Truth ready in his hand.

'It's the gates!' Zedd exclaimed, pointing towards the wall 'They're opening!'

Richard smiled embarrassedly.

'Surely, they know how to scare the hell out of people.' He observed, trying to keep his voice cheerful.

'Don't get too jumpy, lord Rahl.' Cara drawled 'Do we enter the city or do we wait for some miracle?'

'It's not safe.' Kahlan observed 'What if they're no fan of the Seeker?'

'You seriously think they'll know who the Seeker is?' Cara remarked drily 'For all I know, they could be absolutely ignorant.'

'All the better.' Zedd piped in.

'I agree.' Richard nodded a bit too vigorously 'Let's better get on with it. Kahlan, keep your hood down.'

Xxx

He knew he had to keep calm. His friends were relying on him. He gazed at them lovingly. Kahlan was wearing her hood, daggers concealed in her sleeves. Zedd was looking peaceful and Cara was cautiously scanning their surroundings. He trusted them with his life and so did they trust him. He would see them all to safety. Slightly calmed by the idea, he started walking the road towards the city.

It turned out it wasn't as close as it seemed during the night. The road was beginning to crowd with people moving in opposite directions. Most of them were peasants, pulling their carts and chatting with each other. Sometimes it was armed groups that passed them. Most of them looked foul, with their heavy weapons and full plate armors. None of them, however, paid the Seeker any heed. As the road begun to narrow, the crowd slowed down and grew denser. The walls, now fully visible and close ahead, were the highest he's ever seen. They were crafted of dark stone, polished and elegant. Over the gate, two towers loomed, both probably teeming with city guards.

'Oh no' one of the peasants, a fellow with an eye patch over his left eye lamented 'they're searching the cargo _again_.'

He spoke with a strange accent, slightly more melodic, but Richard understood the language. Maybe, he thought happily, they haven't actually left their world. Maybe they have just been tossed to some remote corner of it. Maybe the difference in the constellation of the stars was just the result of shock. This was plausible.

The crowd pushed them further on, now, they could fully see the gate and heavily armored guards. The peasant was right, every incomer was being asked questions and some of the carts were being searched. This was not good news, Richard thought, but no one said the guard would recognize him. Or Kahlan, he added in an afterthought, she was too a famous person. He smiled at his own stupidity and lowered his head.

Xxx

'Who're ye?' a sturdy – looking guard looked at him with a disgruntled air of someone too important to do such a trivial job 'And what's yer business?'

'My name is Richard' he began in a friendly tone, but the guard cut in annoyingly.

'I'm not interested in yer name, peasant. What d'ye want in Athkatla?'

'Trade.' Zedd piped in.

'Yer merchants? Ho hum. Yer his father?' he pointed his finger at Richard.

'Grandfather.' The wizard smiled.

'And this one?' he pointed at Kahlan 'Why's she wearing a hood?'

'My wife.' Richard said in a rush 'She's… uh… she doesn't like to… she's shy.'

'Ugly, ye mean?' the guard laughed out and then spotted Cara. He opened his mouth and licked his lips. 'Now, ye listen to me.' He said seriously, though his eyes devoured her frame 'It's illegal.'

'Sorry, what is?' Richard was genuinely curious.

'She registered? Nah, probably not. Listen, buddy, all whores in Athkatla are registered. We don't like 'em, streetwalkers.'

'I'm not a whore!' Cara spat out 'I'm…' she bit her tongue to stop herself from calling Richard by his title 'his bodyguard.'

'That's what ye call yerselves?' the guard cackled and then spotted something else as his eyes travelled to the peasant with the eye patch 'Now, ye listen to me closely. If this one is caught working the streets, I'll have all of ye in the gallows, understood?' he said hurriedly 'Now, hurry up and don't block the gate.'

They found themselves inside the city. The street they were walking on was cobbled and the houses surrounding them very tall. All of them were made of sandstone. People were pushing in different directions. Fat merchants had their goods displayed on wooden tables situated beside the walls. Most of the goods were food and tools. Only one of them had a nice display of weaponry. There were many customers beside it and Richard changed his mind about moving closer.

Apart from the merchants, there also were armed men, trotting around with as if on display. Some of them were looking rather mean.

'Mercenaries, gods how I hate them.' Richard overheard one of the passers-by. 'They trot down this city like they own it. Get a job!' the passer-by, a tall man with a dislocated shoulder yelled at the armed men.

Kahlan giggled. She grabbed Richard's hand and held it firmly.

'Look!' Zedd exclaimed happily 'A tavern! Where's the best place to start gathering information if not a tavern!'

It didn't seem as a bad idea. A merry sing hung over the doors and read Crooked Crane.

XXX

The inn was rather deserted. The bartender, a bald man in his late forties, was standing by the counter and drying the glasses with a semi-clean rag. Few narrow windows let a very feeble light in, therefore some candles had been lighted. The patrons, several groggy men and one heavily intoxicated woman wearing a filthy chainmail, were genuinely disinterested in anything.

'Hello. What can I do for you, eh?' the bartender had a harsh, low voice.

'What can you serve us for breakfast?' the wizard nearly sing-sang at him.

'That depends.' The bartender scratched his ear 'On whether you have some GP on you.'

'GP?' Richard furrowed his brows.

'Gold pieces, dumbass!'

'Will that suffice?' Zedd placed a small bag on the counter.

'What's this money, eh? Where're you from?' the bartender gazed at their money with a mildly surprised face. 'You're not from Amn, are you?' he drew his chest 'Well, listen, foreigners. In Amn, you pay decent Amnish gold. Not without the reason, it's called the Merchants' Domain, eh?'

'Oh, scoot over, you douchebag!' the drunk woman in chainmail staggered towards the bar 'I'll pay for them. And for another round of ale for me.'

'Gods and demons, woman, you have been here for three days.' The bartender narrowed his eyes with disgust 'Look at that, she's an adventurer. Weeks with no gold and no food and then, when finally lays her hands on some money, spends it all once. You all should hang, you know? Bloody freaks.' He shook his head. 'Well?' he demanded angrily 'She said she's paying, what will you be having?'

'Some bread… and some eggs?' Zedd offered meekly.

'Eggs, mister? Where are we? In the bloody country? Goat cheese. Or get out.'

'Goat cheese will be just fine.' The wizard nodded with a forced smile 'Ma'am, thank you.' He addressed the woman.

'I'm Shar-Teel. And once I sober, he'll have to fight me' she pointed at Richard.

XXX

As it turned out, Shar – Teel had a long and celebrated tradition of fighting any male she'd encounter. Grudgingly, they agreed to join her table. She was looking rather formidable: her blond hair had been pulled in a loose ponytail and her face was covered peculiar patterns. She was tall and massively built. What truly drew their attention, however, was her sword. Strangely, it resembled slightly Richard's Sword of Truth. Similarities began and ended with the blade, the hilt was more simple and unadorned.

'That's a fine sword you have.' Zedd observed cautiously.

'Honestly' she rolled her eyes 'this is bullshit, it's just a plain plus one. Just like his.' She pointed at Richard's sword.

'Plus one?'

'Honestly' she repeated 'Are you from the moon? What sort of a warrior doesn't know anything about the…uh…' she stumbled upon the words 'weaponry? You see…' she gulped down and changed the topic randomly 'Gods, this weather is killing me! Would you believe that it's been like this for over three months?'

'Really?' Kahlan asked politely 'It's not natural, is it?'

'Of course not. Where was I?' Shar-Teel narrowed her eyes and leaned against the wall 'Right. Swords. There are the regular ones, right?' she nodded to herself 'And then come the upgraded ones. Magically en… en… enhanced. Yes. Yours and mine are both plus ones. Everybody can afford them, actually, and no one gives a damn about them as well. They're crap. A little sharper, less likely to break, and that's all. Unless yours is better, eh?'

'No' Richard said hastily 'It's just a plain one.'

'Good.' She belched and Kahlan flinched at the sound 'At least no one will kill you for it.'

'Kill?'

'We're in Athkatla, idiots. City of murder and trade.'

XXX

The encounter with the drunk woman was not very pleasant. The city was truly huge. As the heat passed, they left Shar-Teel in deep slumber and walked out. Torches were being lit yet people were still moving in all the directions. They didn't know where they were heading, so they went along the widest of streets. Soon, however, they found themselves in a labyrinth of narrow alleyways and high yet leaning buildings. The air changed as well. It was thick with terrible stench of rotting, sweat and smoke. This area looked rather hostile.

'Let's get back.' Richard mumbled, trying to cover his face 'I think we went that way.'

'I think yer lost.' Someone answered.

'Which is good.' Another voice joined in.

A short and sturdy man walked out of one of the gates. He was wearing a studded leather armor and held a short sword in his hand. His companion, by comparison, was extremely tall and lanky. He was holding a sinister-looking two handed sword. Another men appeared and the a woman. She was the most frightening one: with wild hair and a torn dress she looked like a fury herself.

'Let's play!' she screeched and before any of them could act, she hit Zedd with a spell. The wizard went flying in the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Richard yelled with fury and flew at his adversary, the sturdy fellow. Just one second before Richard could strike him with his sword, the sturdy man side-stepped him and he lost his momentum. He fell on the ground and then felt a powerful kick. His nose broke and he fell back. He was just able to block one powerful blow, when something else hit him. He looked over and saw another man in dark robes. His staff was moving swiftly through the air, ready to poise another strike. Before it fell, however, Kahlan appeared out of nothing and managed to slash the robed man in the arm. He yelled and stepped back, giving Richard time to block another attack and stand up. Bleeding and panting, he looked around. Cara was engaged in a violent fight with two other men, it was five against for. Another spelled hummed in the air. As if in slow motion, he saw five red balls flying in the air. Before he managed to act, all of them hit Kahlan straight in the back. She staggered and fell on the ground.

The sturdy man was ready for him, blocking the wizard. Richard flung himself at him, hoping that this time, the man wouldn't have time to dodge the blow. His adversary, however, leapt closer, cutting the distance. Suddenly he realized, that the man was too close. He threw himself back, desperate to avoid the slash. The sturdy man stretched out like a striking viper and the tip of his sword cut deeply through Richards right leg. He lost his balance and staggered into Kahlan, who was rising from the ground.

The fight was going bad, he realized in one terrified moment. The men were good, very good, much better than any opponent they faced back in Midlands. They were fast and they knew their job. Richard always relied on his strength, never technique, which he lacked. This was now working against him. Another spell, different this time, hit him before he managed to avoid it. His body suddenly froze, as if paralyzed. He couldn't move, only watch. He saw Kahlan taking another blow with the staff and saw Cara falling on the ground, struck by a mace. Zedd was still unconscious.

Suddenly he hear a yell. The wizard fell on the ground with one last howl. Someone stepped over her body, sword gleaming oddly. Someone else jumped on one of the men who were tackling Cara. He screamed on top of his lungs and then his head was flying in the air. Then there was an arrow in the sturdy man's neck. Blood was gushing out as he staggered backwards, finally crashing down a Richard's feet.

And then it was all over. Apprehensively, he watched a hooded creature make its way towards him. It held something in its hand, an amulet, glowing blue.

'We got them.' It was a woman. Her voice was crystal clear and cold. Then she spoke directly to Richard 'Now, why would you get into a fight when you obviously don't know how to defend yourselves?'

He passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**New Ways**

Laura was disgusted. The space-travelers, as she named the group, were rather disappointing. They got themselves in a fight with regular thugs and nearly died in the result of doing so. The man who got paralyzed, was still unconscious, as was an elderly freak Laura suspected to be a wizard. There were two more people, two women. One of them, a blond, resembled one of the "specialized" whores of Athkatla, the other, though lovely, looked like a typical damsel in distress, clinging to the paralyzed man as if he was her life support.

It was the whore, who got aggressive first. Laura watched her stalk towards them, beaten up but defiant as if she was the one who rushed to rescue _them_.

'What do you want?' the whore demanded angrily. Laura shifted slightly, she felt Valen stiffen and this never meant anything good.

'Apart from a thank you?' it was Coran, who broke the tension. He sounded amused 'Well, you could kiss me.'

'I could kiss you with my fist.' The whore spat out 'And what have you done to lord Rahl?'

'I'm sorry?' Laura spoke out, amazed and amused. She looked around, half-expecting some unheard of noble to step out of the shadows. Then she realized the whore meant the paralyzed man.

'Uh…' Laura concealed her smile 'Your lord is unsconscious. Not by my doing.'

She watched the whore walk over to him. The damsel in distress was moaning his name. It was Richard.

'Fancy name for a lord.' Coran muttered to her and added more seriously 'Are you sure it's them?'

'Not a clue. The amulet indicated…'

'Don't trust magical trinkets too much.' Valen moved closer, evidently disgusted and annoyed 'And I do suggest you tell the whore to keep it down, I don't approve of such attitude.'

'Don't kill them.' She hissed at the vampire angrily 'Ithinia wanted them alive. I do want them too.'

'Fine.' Valen sulked and placed her hands at her hips 'Lovely as it is, I suggest we get moving unless' she smiled 'you fancy another round.'

'Next time.' She sighed and slowly walked over to the group. The damsel in distress stood up rapidly. Laura could see that the woman didn't know what to make of this situation. She was both agitated, grateful and wary.'

'Thank you for your help.' She spoke with a funny accent. Laura couldn't place it. It sounded oddly harsh and some of the vowels were totally mispronounced. 'Could you tell us what's wrong with him?' her voice moved toward hysterical.

'First he got hit by a spell known as Hold Person. Then he passed out.' She answered swiftly 'And I strongly suggest we move. This area isn't safe. Not at nightfall, especially.'

'Hold on!' the whore stood up and raised her chin, ready to strike or annoy. Or both 'How can we know it's not some kind of a trap?'

'Think of it this way then.' Laura forced her voice calm 'If we really wanted you dead, we'd already kill you.'

'You'd try.' The whore was now being very cheeky, Laura thought. Soon, it would result in Valen going berserk and tackling the whole group.

'You know.' She said rather icily 'You'd better watch your attitude.'

That was the spark the set the flame. The whore went for her. Laura leaped forward, trying with all her might to get to her before Valen did. She heard a scuffle behind her: Coran must have flung himself at the vampire, who was now hissing like a very pissed off cat. And then she froze.

The whore pulled out two dildos.

Coran let go of Valen and opened his mouth. The vampire looked at him incredulously and then back at the whore. Seeing what Coran saw, she stopped as well. Her resolve broke, she found herself sniggering and the very sound of it amazed her.

'I'm sorry' Laura found herself voicing her thoughts 'but what are you going to do with _that_?'

And then the whore was flying through the air. Laura simply side-stepped her and waited patiently for her to land.

'Cara, stop!' the damsel in distress cried out. Absurdly, the whore obeyed. She landed with a thud, pulled a bewildered face and then looked at Laura with surprise. Surely, Laura realized, she didn't expect that to happen. She must have considered herself a mighty fighter.

'Listen' Laura addressed the damsel in distress 'this is, as I previously remarked, not the best of places to spend time in. I suggest we move. Coran, will you please pick the…uh… What's his name?' she indicated towards the elderly man.

'He's Zedd. I'm Kahlan.'

'Pleased to meet you. Now, if you allow me to say so, you arrival, odd as it was, drew some attention. It's not a good thing.' She tried to be polite, to convey in few words all the urgency and the damsel in distress understood. Still wary, she allowed Coran to pick the old man up and then started lifting Richard – the lord –Ra-something – up. The whore, Kara or Cara, went to help her.

XXX

She was truly happy to see Ithinia's gate.

'Friendly.' She told the gargoyles 'Laura and…' she hesitated 'special guests.'

She could see that both women were amazed by the size of the mansion. They stood in atrium, all of them and waited for Ithinia to arrive. She did so in a heartbeat. This time she was dressed in a rather revealing blue dress. She smiled upon seeing her new guests.

'I'll heal your comrades.' She informed them drily 'Just bring them in here.' She pointed towards doors. 'Laura, I want a quick word with you.'

Xxx

'Are you sure it's them?' Ithinia furrowed her brows. They were the only ones who remained in the atrium. The rest of the merry band marched obediently to the indicated room.

'No, but your talisman was.' She responded off-handedly.

'And you can remove your ridiculous hood now.' The blonde remarked casually. Laura knew she was annoyed and her annoyance was slowly getting to her.

'As you wish, mistress.' She snapped back.

The whole situation was swiftly growing from absurdly amusing to deeply angering. The days of running the strangest of errands were definitely a melody of the past, yet here she was, playing a lapdog for a… She bit her lip and exhaled. Playing a lapdog for a trusted ally and a friend was definitely something she could do. She knew she was being unjust. Ithinia merely asked for a favor and nothing more.

'I'm sorry.' She said suddenly, surprising herself.

'No, I am the one who's apologetic. Sometimes I mistreat even the best of friends.' Ithinia sounded genuine. 'These are difficult times. We all are edgy.'

'Right.' Laura smiled and all the tension she felt earlier on was gone. Or at least it has loosened its grip over her.

'Come, let's see to those…' Ithinia never finished her sentence. She merely smiled and showed her the way.

XXX

The man, Richard lord of something, was lying, shirtless, on a canopy. On the next bed, there was the old man. Both women, whore and Kahlan were visibly distressed. Coran held back, leaning against the wall and Valen was nowhere in the room.

'Now, let me see.' Ithinia moved first to Richard. She examined his wounds and smiled 'Nothing serious, just a cut a several wounds caused by a blunt weapon.'

She simply said the right words, the air filled with magical energy and then all the bruised disappeared. Richard sighed deeply and slowly started to rouse. Ithinia then moved on to the old man. She exhaled.

'A wizard.' She observed in an undertone.

'Yes, Wizard of First Order.' Kahlan added, her eyes never leaving Richard.

'Of first what?' Ithinia looked around and cast a very – by her standards – surprised looked at Kahlan.

'First Order.' She repeated calmly 'Sure you do have orders, right?'

'Nope.'

'Well, nonetheless, he'll be all right. He won't be up today, though.' Ithinia added after a short while. 'Both of them will be all right. Just let them rest. I can offer you a small meal, come.'

She led them to the dining room. It was very spacious, with gigantic windows looking over the garden. In the middle of the room, there was a white table, large enough for twenty people to sit comfortably beside it. The walls were adorned with paintings, most of them by the very famous painter, Lydia von Arrowroot, a recently deceased mage. Laura knew some bits of her story: she was involved in a rather unlucky relationship with one of the rare archmages, Villgefortz of Somewhere. Somehow, this relationship ended up for her in taking part in a failed coup somewhere east. She took the blame for the coup and then, in prison, committed a suicide, enabling him to flee, undetected and undercover. At least, this was how the bards passed down the story. She heard it once in Five Flagons.

They sat down by the table. A serving girl popped in after a short while with some food. Laura accepted a wineglass and took a sip.

'Thay red?' she asked.

'Yes, our old friend has proven himself very resourceful.' Ithinia shot her a swift smile.

'Can you start telling us why are we here?' the whore cut in, still very disgruntled and displeased. Laura sighed inwardly. She gazed at Coran, who was wearing an amused smirk and eyeing his glass with false interest. Sensing her eyes on him, he raised his head.

'Luck be a lady.' He said merrily.

'I believe.' Ithinia spoke out after a second 'That you are a rather long way from home. What happened?'

'Zedd will know best.' The woman named Kahlan answered wistfully 'We have… sensed some magical energy and decided to see what was happening. And then suddenly' she looked at Ithinia 'we were here, albeit I don't even know what is _here_.'

'We're in the city of Athkatla, the capital of Amn. Amn is a state, located on the western coast of Faerun, which is a continent. We're bordering with Western Heartlands, Dragon Coast, Vilhon Reach and Tethyr.'

'Have you ever heard of Midlands or D'Hara?' Laura could hear growing distress in Kahlan's voice.

'I'm afraid not.' Ithinia's answer was gentle and calm.

'So you're saying that we. Have. Somehow. Managed. To travel. Into a different. World?' the whore sounded truly incredulous.

'I fear so, yes.'

'And how is that possible?'

'Now, that's an interesting questions.'

'Laura' Ithinia addressed her after a short while 'Do you recall what our friend Haer'Dalis had said about traveling planes?'

'More or less.' She shrugged.

'Do tell us.'

'The worlds – or the planes, regardless of how you call them – were linked, right, by some kind of magical web called the Spiral.' She begun thoughtfully 'But after the… the war or invasion that happened sometime in the past, the gates which enabled people to enter the Spiral and emerge on a different plane, were sealed. Nowadays if you want to planeswalk, you have to summon the young tunnels, or however he called them.'

'Precisely.' Ithinia nodded her head 'There are two ways one could venture onto a different plane, nowadays, at least. There are vortices which lead to Inner Planes and there are planar pathways, or the young tunnels Laura mentioned. The latter can be summoned sometimes, but I doubt any of you would be capable to do so.' She addressed the two woman 'I think what happened, was that an ancient gate has malfunctioned. Or rather: the magical barrier has malfunctioned. You, my ladies, have been simply vacuumed by it and luckily, instead of being spat out into the void, you came crashing here.'

There was a stunned silence.

'Is it even possible?' Laura asked 'As far as I know, even Moraga had a very hard time trying to break the seal, back in Neverwinter.'

'In the end both of you ended up trapped between the planes, yes.' She inclined her head.

'And the old Corthala managed to create that Sphere of his.' Laura added, toying with her wineglass 'Are you planeswalking is so difficult?'

'Let's just say that you're incredibly lucky when it comes to ending up in impossible circumstances.' Ithinia shot her another smile.

Laura looked at her wondrously. The archmage was simply beaming. Her icy eyes were aflame and pale face slightly flushed. And then it hit her: Ithinia was excited. This epiphany hit her so powerfully that she couldn't help but rejoice at her friend's happiness. Besides, she realized, if the rules of planeswalking could be so easily bent, maybe she could figure out a way to get to Imoen in an instant, if such need arose. The archmage's eyes locked with hers and she felt herself drown in them. They were talking, Coran and the women, she didn't even bother to pretend she was listening. She was in tune with Ithinia, and Ithinia's eyes were conveying unvoiced messages. She absorbed them all and she reveled in them. It was one of those rare moments when she felt both able to understand and understanding. A similar bond she only shared with Valen. Even Imoen, whom she has known for all her life, couldn't understand her as well as the two women. It was maybe because her mind, Valen's and Ithinia's thought alike, while Imoen was the emotional one, strong on empathy and well skilled in reading nonverbal signs. It was Imoen, though, whom she loved deeply and truly; it was Imoen, the only one she loved. Her good mood disappeared. She shifted, realized Ithinia was reading her emotions, and broke off the eye contact.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Lost Light**

Kahlan felt lost. Richard and Zedd were unconscious. Cara and her were dinning alongside three other people in a very rich hall. She still had no idea who these people were: a blond woman, who seemed to be both a wizard and the host of the mansion, a handsome young man grinning cockily most of the time and finally, an astonishingly beautiful woman with the most serious expression on her face Kahlan has ever seen. The trio was truly bizarre. She sat in silence, devouring a very delicious steak and listening to most incredible explanation to the events. The blond woman was talking about ways to travel between world with the air of someone who has already seen the strangest of things. The other woman was looking intently at the blond, her features unreadable. Suddenly, as if alerted somehow, the woman broke off the eye contact, let her gaze linger for a second on a glass of wine she was holding and then looked straight at Kahlan. These were not the eyes she'd like to look into, she realized the instant the woman's gaze locked with hers. These eyes, albeit the most astonishingly green eyes she'd ever seen, were lacerating her with ease. She wanted to look away and found out that she couldn't. The woman was stripping her naked, tearing down her defenses and penetrating her very core. The gaze remained hollow, deprived of any emotions and void of any humanity.

'Kahlan.' She heard Cara whisper 'Are you all right? Do you want me to set the matters straight with that… redhead?' the last word was uttered with such a strong dislike, that Kahlan actually sniggered. Before she managed to chastise herself for it, two things happened. First, the gorgeous redhead tore her gaze away and then the pale woman she'd encountered on the street, entered the room.

'Laura.' She said in a smooth and absolutely flat voice 'May I speak with you in private?'

'Of course.' The redhead stood up and nodded towards the host 'Excuse me.'

Kahlan watched the two women leave the room. She felt much more at ease now. She let her eyes set upon the blonde wizard who smiled apologetically .

'Forgive Laura, she's a rather busy person.' She said.

'Of course.' Kahlan forced a smile.

'Do you know, wizard.' Cara spoke out in a rather impolite manner 'How to get us out of here?'

'Not yet.' The answer was short and sharp 'And I am not a wizard.'

'Then what are you?'

'I'm a mage. My name is Ithinia of the Isle.'

'Of what isle?' Cara was definitely up for a fight. Kahlan kicked her under the table. She felt the mord sith stiffen slightly.

Their host, Ithinia, simply chose to ignore the question. Instead, she raised her wine glass and spoke to no one in particular 'I will, of course, put my research to finding proper means to transport you back to your plane. It is, I fear, not going to be very easy and it's not going to happen soon. There are more pressing matters at hand, I'm sorry.' Her eyes met Kahlan 'The current situation isn't looking good here.'

'Well so they do in our world.' Cara retorted smoothly, her gaze never wavering.

'Do tell me.' The mage seemed genuinely interested.

Kahlan began speaking. She told her of the Keeper of the Underworld and the oncoming war against the living. Ithinia listened to her with utmost attention, never asking unnecessary questions.

'So to sum it all up, there is a deity who wishes to engulf the realm of life?' Kahlan nodded vigorously at that 'I wonder, why don't you ask other gods to interfere? Surely they aren't too pleased with the current course of events, are they?'

'There is only one more god, the Creator. Their powers are matched, I believe.' Kahlan felt she had entered a very uncertain territory 'Are there more…gods here, in your world?' the word "god" sounded strange against her lips.

'Of course.' Ithinia nodded 'There are many gods and each controls different portfolio. An aspect.' she added explanatorily ' Therefore some are much more powerful than the others. Usually they keep each other in check, as none would be too pleased if the other grew too powerful. Our lord of the dead is called Kelemvor.' She licked her lips thoughtfully 'Judging by what you told me of your plane, it seems that the dichotomy of your, let me call it like this, supernatural powers, is a result of some strange policy.'

'Policy?' Kahlan repeated, flabbergasted.

'Well.' Ithinia gestured around 'The whole Creation – all the planes linked together by the Spiral – is a work of a great force . Outside the Creation, there is Chaos or the Nether Void, no one knows that for sure of course, but that's reasonable. The gods have divided the domains between each other, so that no one would come into a conflict with the other. Since some domains, such as the domain of death, or the underworld, are multiple – as each plane requires an underworld – the gods have divided the control over each one between themselves. Probably to prevent anarchy, there has to be – let me put it this way – the chief god of death. Your Keeper seems to me like a lesser deity, therefore any more powerful god could easily stop him. They have not. It indicates that there is some strange policy concerning your plane.'

The whole world was shattering. The woman was speaking of such abstract things in a most normal way. Kahlan felt stupid. She knew nothing and the mage was pointing it out with apparent ease. Many gods, greater and lesser deities, divine policies – Kahlan felt dizzy. She clung to the table, praying not to pass out. She felt a firm hand on her leg, it was Cara. The mord sith was looking at her with concern.

'Don't listen to that, it's plain nonsense.' She whispered quietly and shot the woman a very unfriendly look.

'So you're saying, that no one interferes in Midlands because the gods have made an agreement between themselves not to do so?' she managed to choke out.

'Probably. If I was allowed to make an educated guess, I'd say your world is a buffer zone.'

Kahlan opened her mouth and said nothing. Precisely this moment the redhead returned to the room and walked over to Ithinia. Her face was grim. She lowered herself and muttered something in the mages ear. The blond nodded slightly and then quirked her eyebrows.

'They're fast.' Kahlan barely caught that. She rose from her seat, looking very stern 'Listen. As Laura warned you before, your arrival piqued not only my interest. There are force here, who also pay attention magicwise. They've picked on your trail. I suggest you stay put.'

'Ithinia.' The redhead said in a low, harsh voice 'This is stupid. You are not going alone.'

'Do you really suggest that the Cowled would be able to overpower me?' the mage asked incredulously.

'Somehow they did manage to overpower Irenicus.' The redhead remarked coldly.

'They wouldn't dare an open attack, at least not yet.' Ithinia shrugged. 'Now, they'll probably just want to find out if I also noticed the disturbance. And you're not coming with me. In case you need a reminder, Laura it was you and not me, who sprung a top secret prisoner from their maximum safety prison.' The last sentence was accompanied with a broad smirk.

Kahlan couldn't help but wonder. The girl was visibly young, probably a little younger than her. She was dressed all in black: a black shirt and black leather pants. She wore knee high boots with many silver buckles. He also wore gloves, unlike Cara's they were closely fitting, resembling skin rather than clothing. The gloves were also black. Her hair was bloody-red and wavy, it fell gracefully upon her shoulder blades. She was pale, her skin resembling alabaster, adorned with regular features, very well shaped and rather tender-looking lips and high, protruding cheekbones. Kahlan shrugged. She never gaze at women like this.

This time it was different, she realized. The girl was scandalously beautiful and therefore Kahlan felt fascinated by her looks. It was like gazing upon a piece of art, nothing more.

'Please, excuse me.' The redhead, or Laura, as Kahlan began calling her, turned in their direction 'I hate breaking the mood.' There was something in her eyes; despite their bottomlessness and coldness, there was something beside it. Kahlan focused on discovering this enigmatic something and then she simply saw: there was a hint of smirk in her eyes. A smirk to genuine, an amused quirk that dwindled on regardless of the rest.

And Kahlan, for the first time, smiled to that Laura girl. And the Laura girl returned it and it was the most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

XXX

It was later that night and Kahlan was standing on the terrace, gazing at the sea. She couldn't see it, she could smell it and it brought her peace. She heard unfamiliar footsteps and turned around. Laura was slowly making her way towards her. Kahlan watched cautiously, but the girl paid her no heed. She simply walked over to the balustrade and most casually leaned against it, her eyes fixed ahead.

'Do you like it?' she asked after a while.

'Do I like what?' Kahlan asked, somewhat curious.

'The view, of course.'

'Well, if I could actually see the view…'

She heard Laura laughing.

'I hope you'd like it.' She answered simply.

'Are you from… here?' Kahlan asked tentatively.

'Here meaning Athkatla?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

Kahlan waited patiently for some time but after a while she gave up. Laura had absolutely no reason to discuss her whereabouts with her.

'I spend my childhood north of here, in Candlekeep.' The girl spoke out in a flat, simple voice.

'I was brought there when I was five I think.' She added in an afterthought 'And I didn't spend there too much time. And when it comes to Athkatla, I've been around for about a year. Well, more than a year, I suppose.'

'Who are you?' Kahlan asked before she could refrain herself from doing so. The girl was interesting. Kahlan wanted to learn more about her. Somehow talking to her reminded her of talking to Cara. None of them seemed to be too talkative.

'Who am I?' the girl flinched and repeated the question rather harshly 'My name's Laura.'

'No, I'm sorry, I have asked the wrong way… I was merely curious what do you do for the living?'

'I see.' The girl hesitated 'I guess you could call me a mercenary. Although I don't have any employers. I merely stumble upon situations and get magically involved in them.'

'Magically involved?'

'Oh well, it's the ironic phrase my sister uses when describing the usually dodgy circumstances that lead to my, rather involuntary, involving in those situations.'

'Like for instance?'

'You know, picture me walking down a road. Sooner or later I'll be the one to run into a dragon or get pulled into some nifty politics just because I spent the night in the wrong place.'

'You're a walking trouble bait?' Kahlan laughed out.

'I like the phrase, yes. Not it's consequences, though.'

'So what dragons brought you to Athkatla?'

The girl fell silent.

'It's a long story. And now's not the time.' She said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Beg The Night**

They weren't so bad, those unlucky planeswalkers, Laura thought. Side by side with Kahlan, they watched the sunrise. Over the night she learned a lot of things about the woman. She was a Confessor and her touch could deprive men of their own free will: she could force them to love her. This was new to her, and she listened in eagerly. Kahlan told her about the man she loved, Richard, and who he was. Although the title seemed a little silly, Laura couldn't help but like him – even without knowing him in person. The woman she mistook for a whore was actually a mord sith: a warrior trained from early childhood to become a deadliest machine to walk the Midlands. The elderly man was indeed a wizard and a very powerful one. Kahlan told her of their adventures: how they found some magical boxes that helped them defeat a terrible tyrant, something Rahl. Later it turned out that Richard the Seether or Seeker of Truth – Laura still got the terms mixed up – was his brother and a new lord Rahl. She also learned that the explosion of Magic Boxes – as she called them in her mind – caused the veil separating the domain of the dead and the realm of life to break. The Keeper wanted to rage a war against the living. At this point, she began asking questions. It turned out that earlier on, Ithinia had asked exactly the same things. She laughed at that and went to get some more wine. Kahlan was a little tipsy by now. She couldn't. Despite her rather relaxed attitude, there were worries in the back of her head that would not shun away.

'You know' Kahlan said 'this city is huge.'

'Yes, it's pretty big.' The worriers were circling around her like vultures. Alongside the sun, the dreads were rising from their nighttime graves. She clutched the balustrade tightly and fixed her eyes on the sky. The water was now turning into a million diamonds: it sparkled, almost blindingly.

'What's wrong?' Kahlan asked her softly. Laura felt her gaze and it began to scourge her. She gritted her teeth.

'You know.' She said hesitantly 'Some things are better left locked up and away. We' she turned at looked Kahlan square in the eye 'do not want to unleash the demons, do we?' she forced a smiled and made sure her mask was back in place. She stretched her arm out and touched the other woman's shoulder with her fingertips 'Get some sleep, Kahlan. It's been a long day.'

'I will.' The other woman's eyes were filled with compassion. 'Will you?'

'I don't sleep too much these days.' She admitted calmly 'The world truly is going too fast, at least for the time being. Goodnight… well' she gazed at the rising sun 'Good day, Kahlan.'

'Good day to you too.'

XXX

She left her at the terrace and sped over to Valen. The vampire would soon descend into her sarcophagus. Although the armor Bodhi had provided for her made her invulnerable against the sunlight, still the brightness of it blinded and weakened the vampire. Cautiously not to let too much light inside, she walked into the chamber. Valen was already lying in her sarcophagus, her face glowing palely in the darkness.

'Laura.' The vampire didn't open her eyes 'Is there anything I could do for you?'

'No.' she walked over to her and crouched beside the sarcophagus 'Ithinia didn't return, did she?'

'No, but it could take her a while.'

'I know.' Once again bitterness and despair sized her. Her whole being was trembling with anticipation. She gripped the edge of the sarcophagus to keep herself stable 'I don't like it, though, you know.'

'You're worried.' The vampire observed calmly 'I can feel your distress.'

Laura had no answers for that. She merely nodded.

'You know' Valen's voice was barely audible 'you gave me your blood, after they attacked me. Now, we are linked. I can sense your emotions and you can sense mine.'

'I know. I don't like that, the emotions.'

'Don't worry. Of all the humans, you are the one who controls them the best.'

'Really?'

'Oh yes. Is there anything else you require of me?' despite her efforts, the day was already beginning to hold its sway over her; Valen was falling asleep.

'No.' Laura stood up and smiled. She knew the vampire could sense it. She did. For the first time ever, Laura saw her smile back.

XXX

It was midafternoon when Coran rose from his bed. The whole mansion was quiet and this alerted him. Skipping putting on his shirt, he marched out of the room only in his pants. He heard the most discrete of noises and walked in its direction. Laura was pacing around the atrium looking rather disheveled. She turned around and stared at him.

'She's not back, Ithinia.'

'Shall we then?' he looked at her and without waiting for a reply, marched back to his room. Then he stopped and turned around 'Oi!' he exclaimed 'Get dressed, we cannot barge into the government center looking like that!'

XXX

It took her a while to dress up. She merely flung off the shirt changed into a sleeveless V-necked tunic. Then she crouched and picked her weapons from underneath the bed. They'd need a charm to disillusion them, she realized, and for that, they required a wizard. She cursed and run out of her room. They met in the atrium and he must have thought the same.

'Where's Edwin?' he asked.

'Last time I heard of him, he was still in the Sea Bounty.'

'Luck be a lady!' he hissed 'That's all the way back to the Docks.'

'I know.' She patted him on the shoulder. 'Let's rush then, shall we?'

XXX

The city got immensely crowded once they left Government District. Laura was once again veiling her face and the heat was slowly devouring her by the time they reached the too-familiar Docks District. They managed to keep off the main streets and therefor arrived there in a rather short time. They sky was still milky white. Laura felt sweat beading her forehead. Pushing their way towards the wooden stairs that led the alternate way to the lowest section of the District, she kept her guard. They were on enemy territory, both the Shadow Thieves and the Harpers held a grudge against her. It was the Thieves who really despised her, due to the fact that she had not only sided with their enemy, but also managed to murder the former Shadowmaster, she thought humorlessly. Although by doing so she lost powerful allies, she would never trade that for Valen, who proved herself invaluable.

The stairs were creaking as always, as they made their way down.

'You know, one day this thing is going to crash.' Coran smiled at her 'And probably we'll be the unlucky ones.'

'Oh please' she pinched his arm playfully 'Don't start to sound like Xan, will you?'

'Wonder, where is he now?'

'Don't know. Dead, perhaps.'

'Oh come on!' he teased her playfully 'You know, he'll be the one to outlive us all.'

'Can't say I disagree. Shit!'

They ducked just in time. An arrow, shot out by an invisible archer, flew just inches above Laura's head. In no time, Coran was pulling his bow out and pulled an arrow on the chord.

'Where's the little fuck?' he breathed at her.

Laura narrowed her eyes and focused. She could now make an outline of a man lying on his belly on a roof.

'See the red house? My left hand side. Yes. On the roof.' She was looking the opposite direction, trying to look sufficiently surprised 'Can you get him?'

'It was a called shot.' Coran muttered back, looking behind his back 'And he's got the higher ground.'

'Oncoming!' she yelled and pushed him forward. They rolled down the stairs until they reached a landing. The dried boards protested.

'Now I can get him.' Coran sprang to his feet, bow poised in his hand. It took him one breath the aim and let go off the chord. It sang as its tension was released and the arrow flew through the air. They watched it fly, they watched the arched turn around only to see his airborne death. Before he had any time to react, the arrow pierced his chest. He stretched out, as if he was about to salute and toppled backwards.

'Damn that's a good bow.' Coran whispered 'Did you that?'

'No surprise why it's been called the Heartseeker?'

'Oh yes. The fastest bow in Faerun once has proven its worth. Let's proceed, shall we?'

'Yeah. I don't really like those snipers.' She shook her head.

XXX

The Sea Bounty stank of beer and salt. The bartender was a little drunk himself. Apart from few sailors and some members of the Sea Guard, the inn was empty. They ignored the other patrons and climbed the stairs.

'Which room?' Coran smiled 'Or shall we check each?'

'Nope. It's this one, master thief.' She sniggered back.

'How can you tell?' he looked genuinely surprised.

'It just reeks of magic.'

'True enough.'

The mage must have implanted some spying device on his door because the moment they neared it, he stepped out, looking rather displeased.

'And what do you want?'

'Edwin.' Laura smiled at him 'It's the one and only chance you'll get to loot the Cowled Wizards.'

XXX

'The Cowled Wizards operate separately from the Council, you know it, don't you?' they were walking back to the Government District and Edwin was giving them a lecture 'Therefore, you monkeys, we can't just barge into the Council of Six Building.'

'Of course we can't but what can we do instead?'

'You don't seriously consider doing this, do you? Can you imagine the commotion? They'll crush us. They'll crush us because you were too stupid to realize several things!' Edwin's voice turned into a squeal.

'We've been there on numerous occasions, Edwin. And no, we're not going to _attack_ this place.'

'So what _are_we going to do?'

'We'll walk in and do some nice talking.'

'What?'

'Edwin. You always wanted to buy the license, am I right? Well now you'll have the occasion.'

'A Thay Wizard will never ask' he bellowed 'some hooded idiots for _permission_to perform his magic!'

'Oh but you will.' She patted him on the shoulder.

Coran was smirking. Laura and Edwin always produced tons of highly hilarious and rather brilliant banter. It reminded him of much happier days when they all ventured together the wilderness. She was much lighthearted then. She used to laugh, drink and pick fights with nearly everyone. Now, she has turned into someone darker, someone smitten by her heritage. Coran chew on his lip. It was an unfamiliar sensation. Something was amiss, just like she said.

XXX

'Ok. This is it.' They were standing before the golden edifice. Guard was heavy there. Laura watched the Knights of The Order standing beside the doors. There were also regular City Guards posted everywhere. She checked her weapon. Edwin has made them invisible, all they had to do was make sure no one bumped against them.

'Try and scry Ithinia out.' She whispered to him.

'I've already done so.' The mage looked at her disdainfully 'She's not home. She's not here.'

'Of course not here. The Wizards wouldn't really keep their prisoner right before the Council's eyes, would they? Let's go.' She drew a deep breath and composed her face. She looked at Knights icily and they dropped their gazes. One of them, a young boy, saluted and opened the doors for her.

'Madam!' he called out after her 'And these gentlemen are?'

'My escort, of course.' She didn't even bother to look behind.

The hall was bright and full of people. Some of the she already knew. One of the High Ladies, Lady Sarai, the Judge, spotted her and smiled. Laura returned the smile. She waited for the woman to come over.

'Laura, what a lovely surprise!' Lady Sarai exclaimed genuinely. Laura liked her and knew the feeling was reciprocated. At the time she had worked with her and the effects were impressive. Lady Sarai unconsciously lifted her hand and touched her golden tresses. Laura knew the gesture too well. The woman played with her hair when she was thinking hard about something.

'What brings you here?' she enquired but without suspicion.

'Oh, Edwin finally decided to buy the license, but he wouldn't come alone.' She answered swiftly, hating herself for the lie.

'May I talk to you? In private?' the question caught her off guard.

'Of course.'

'Walk with me then. Oh, and tell your friends to wait here.'

XXX

Lady Sarai had led her to a small room behind the main hall. It was rather simple, with walls painted red and a small Justice crest carved into above the doors. The Judge looked around as if inspecting for any means of magical eavesdropping.

'Why are you here?' she asked in a most disinterested tone, staring at her fingernails.

'Oh well, things tend to disappear in this heat.' Laura answered casually.

'Yes, the weather is dreadful in the city.' Lady Sarai nodded her head. 'Tell me, has the weather upset you in any manner?'

'Not me, but a friend of mine, I believed, has suffered from it.'

'Truly?'

'Oh yes, the blondes dislike it when it's too hot.' Laura smiled 'It is bloody hot in the city.'

'Something must be done about it, I daresay.' The Judge's eyes for an instant betrayed her true emotions. The gleam was feral and hard. 'I believe I can at least help you to cool her down.'

'I've missed you.' She added a little louder and suddenly stepped forward and flung her arms around Laura. Her cheek brushed against Laura's, as her lips tingled her ear 'There's a room just the opposite side of the main hall from here. A secret passage leads to an escape tunnel. Fifty feet straight and then another secret passage on the left wall.' She breathed against her ear and then Lady Sarai moved back. Her smile was friendly but her eyes were sad. Laura knew the reason of their sadness but never looked away.

She had no words and both of them knew that. Lady Sarai composed herself.

'Shall we?'

'Indeed, we shall.'

XXX

Edwin was doing a great job. He was talking to a hooded wizard with a look of such contempt on his face that Laura couldn't help but smirk slightly. Coran momentarily joined her side and put a friendly arm around her back.

'Let's go.' She muttered.

Cautiously but trying to act casual, they mingled with the crowd of nobles until they reached the room Lady Sarai had mentioned. Laura leaned against the wall, looking like any bored aristocrat.

'Work your art, thief.'

It took Coran a considerably short amount of time to find and open the concealed doors. As if on cue, Edwin began hollering at the hooded wizard, obviously faking terrible annoyance.

'This is an offence!' the Red Wizard nearly screamed, causing everybody to stare at him with disbelief. At this precise moment, Coran pushed the doors open and the sound drowned in Edwin's yells. Casting one wary look around, Laura slid into the tunnel, followed closely by Coran, who closed the door behind them.

'Lucky thing we both can actually see in the dark.' He muttered 'Beware of traps.'

'You're the thief.'

After a short while Coran once again began searching for another hidden passage. This time it took him much longer to localize it. Laura kept watch. It was alarmingly quiet in the tunnel. Usually, noises carried with ease in such places. She began suspecting they were marching themselves into a trap.

'There!' she heard Coran breath exuberantly 'Whoever did this was a clever son of a bitch.'

'Let's go.'

They found themselves in a very large hall. The floor, once marble, had been shattered over the course of ages. There was a broken statue in the middle of the room. Only its legs remained, and they stood firmly on the destroyed floor.

'I wonder, what now.' Coran whispered and his voice carried.

'Now, you lay down your arms.' The hall suddenly was illuminated with bright light, forcing Laura and Coran to close their eyes momentarily. They heard and incantation and the air filled with magic. Something hit Laura square in the chest, she felt herself fly backwards and landed on the floor. She drew a shaky breath. Whatever the spell was, it hadn't worked. She leapt to her finger and drew out the sword. Celestial Fury began humming in her hand. Now, she felt stronger and faster. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw six hooded figures and one immobilized form lying lifelessly on the ground. Coran.

She felt It within her, the snare followed closely by a howl. The world dimmed around the edges as the Beast awoke. She clenched her jaw, trying hard to ride out of this state. Red patched began flying in the air, her vision grew impaired and then the Pain slashed her down. She felt her wriggle on the ground, the heard voices, crying something, but all that noise came from a great distance, she was falling –

-and then she stopped falling. She sprang to her feet, her vision perfectly clear this time. There were men all around her, red and glowing fleshy figures, mortals she would smash and whose blood and whose souls she would devour. With a wail she flew in the air, she lunged herself at the nearest mortal, Celestial Fury humming in her hand, and then she was upon him, he screamed as the perfectly sharp blade danced its way through his throat. Sweet and beautiful, the blood gushed up and she reveled in it. Now, they were screaming. She growled. The air tensed once again, another spell hung in the air, crafted out of sheer energy by a mage's touch. She turned in that direction and saw it – a lightning bolt pelting in her direction and she laughed. It hit her and bounced off. Her turn now. She snarled and charged. The man, the caster, never had the chance to escape, the sword danced in the air and cut his gut. She stepped back and cocked her head, she watched his life escape from him alongside his intestines that fell upon the floor. There were more lights, more mages were appearing, some of them were shouting orders, other were yelling incantations. But what good would a human magic be against a god?

She froze and the Pain hit once again. She heard word: obeyobeyobeyOBEY. And she fought them. She felt dizzy, she knelt and threw up. A series of spells hit her, none of them able to harm her. She forced herself to ride out of oblivion, vision blurred once again so she concentrated on her sword, on its hum. And then It was gone, she was herself, a kensai, surrounded by about ten wizards. Three of them were down. She couldn't remember killing one. She focused and began her dance.

Her body worked on muscle memory. She ducked a nearest spell and it hit someone else instead. The stench of burning flesh filled the room. She was close now, she took a swing and the sword cut through the mage's Protection Spell. The man fell down but before his blood spluttered on her, she was away. She turned around. Close to her, there were too very young mages and they looked terrified. Absurdly she thought that Irenicus had done a great job in weakening their numbers. One of the boys never managed to finish his spell, she slashed him across the face and soundlessly he fell on the floor. The second threw himself down, on his knees.

'Mercy!' he screamed but she couldn't. Her blow came merciful his head slowly rolled of his body. Another spell made the whole room shake. A gateway slowly began to rise from nothingness. Two other mages were casting Protection Against Evil on themselves. She sped up, jumped through the gateway and attacked the caster. He was heavily protected by the arcane arts but she succeeded nonetheless: he lost his focus for a second and that was just enough for the gateway to shrivel and vanish.

They weren't powerful. Two different spells flew in her direction and both caused her no harm. She managed to cut down another pair of mages. One of them was a very attractive woman.

'She's too powerful!' one of the mages yelled, finally realizing that the trap they had sprung might have actually worked the opposite. Soon there was only five of them left. And Laura understood they realized that with the best of them already gone, they stood no chance. They attacked nonetheless. One managed to summon an Invisible Stalker. It caught her unaware and the claws slashed her chest and her throat. She gasped for air but only blood filled her lungs. She staggered and then the pain was gone. Bewildered, she reached for her throat. It was smeared with blood, of course, but the wound was gone. The beast's claws proved helpless against the Spawn magic. There were other attempts as well. A Chain Lightning was set off and it damaged the statue entirely. And then there was only one mage left and his arm was broken.

Laura grabbed him the hem.

'Where is Ithinia?' she snarled.

'At the back…' he stammered 'Doors…right behind me… Please…'

It growled once again and before she could stop herself, she broke his neck with a satisfactory snap. Feeling a wave of nausea wash over her, she bent over and the overrode the darkness. Walking rather dizzily, she entered the room.

It was rather a small cell than a room. Ithinia was sat on an iron chair, her mouth gagged and her feet and hands chained. Her eyes broadened when she spotted Laura, but her expression remained haughty. Laura lifted the Celestial Fury and stroke firmly. The chains broke and the archmage remover her gag.

'I was a complete idiot.' She admitted angrily and then softened 'Are you all right? You're covered in blood, head to feet.'

'I'm fine.' She lost her balance at the precise moment and toppled onto Ithinia.

'I'm not wounded, it's just Him.' She mumbled before collapsing into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Cruel Is The Light Of Day**

She woke up startled and stared at an unfamiliar celling. And then her memory returned, she saw the forest, the clearing, the city called Athkatla and a very beautiful redhead with a devastatingly sad smile. She sat upright. The mansion was silent as if it had been abandoned. She got off her bed and got dressed. Her Confessor's white dress had been cleaned and ironed. She smelled it and smiled.

Cautiously, she stepped out of her room. She saw a white corridor and many doors. And then she a realization struck her. Richard. She had forgotten about him completely! Ashamed and alarmed she broke into a trot, trying hard to recall the way. She saw someone and froze. It was a woman, albeit unfamiliar one. She was clad in a plain gray dress and her hair had been pulled back very tightly. Upon seeing Kahlan, she bobbed a quick courtesy.

'Hello there.' Kahlan felt a little awkward.

'Hello, miss.' The woman responded.

'Do tell me, do you recall by any chance a room with a young man and an older one?' she knew she sounded stupid, but she was still feeling a little edgy. Her mind hadn't yet managed to adopt to this strange course of events. The serving woman didn't notice that at all. She nodded humbly and led the way.

Zedd and Richard were still fast asleep. Kahlan felt a twinge of disappointment.

'Is that natural?' she asked the servant.

'Well, miss, that depends on what happened to them. But don't you worry, the Mistress is the most powerful mage in Amn. She knows her magic.'

'Really? Oh, I mean, yes, of course.' Kahlan nodded and then felt another twinge. This time it was unease 'And where is the Mistress now?'

The woman looked flustered.

'I don't know, miss. I have been wondering the same thing. Both the Mistress and the Lady are gone.'

'The Lady?'

'Madame Laura.'

'Oh.' Kahlan looked down on the floor.

'It is a relief.' The woman misunderstood her reaction and added confidentially 'She's really giving one the creeps, isn't she?'

'Madame Laura?' Kahlan looked at her surprised.

'Oh, you don't know the rumors, miss, do you?' the woman was positively beamed and moved a little closer. 'You know, miss, they say is one of them.'

'Of them?'

'Yes, the spawns.' The woman nodded, looking as if she had just revealed a great and scandalous secret. Kahlan kept her face steady, eager to learn more. Suddenly there was a noise and the servant pulled back sharply.

'Oh, you don't know what's going on in this house.' She whispered woefully and slowly crept away.

She left Kahlan standing over Richard. The Confessor sighed and looked at him. He looked serene and his breath was deep and even. She examined his face. The map of his features had already long ago burnt into her memory. Everything about him was about familiarity. She reached down and held his hand.

'Wake up.' She whispered to him and watched him for any reaction. He slept on, however, unperturbed and distant. She bent over and kissed his forehead. His scent washed over her, making her close her eyes.

He truly was her anchor.

XXX

When she left the room it had already grown dark. She heard the same noise again and decided to investigate its caused. Carefully, she made her way towards its source. There was an arched doorway to the left. The doors were shut. Kahlan touched the handled, uncertain of what to do. Something inside made a scratching noise as if stone was being rubbed against stone. She stepped back and the doors opened.

She knew the woman. Her marble-like face and raven her. The woman swiftly closed the door behind her and glared at Kahlan.

'Why were you prying on me?' she asked menacingly.

'I wasn't. I heard this odd noise.'

'Really? I think you misheard than.' The woman narrowed her eyes 'Where's Laura?' she looked around as if expecting the redhead to pop out of the thin air.

'I don't know.' Kahlan started answering, but the woman cut in

'She's not here.' She said.

Kahlan opened her mouth, about to say something, but the woman walked past her in a very hurried manner.

'What do you mean that she's not here?' she yelled and began chasing her.

'It means that something's gone awry.'

'What's all that noise? Mother Confessor?' Cara walked out of her room 'Why are you yelling? Are we under an attack?'

'No' she shook her head vehemently 'It's just that I've no clue what's going on here!'

'Let's find out then.' Cara's eye were hard, settled for the task at hand.

They walked the corridor towards the atrium.

'I think that maybe we could have a look around the area at first.' Cara murmured 'Then find someone and question them.'

Before any of them managed to say anything more, the whole atrium filled with blinding light. Mesmerized, Kahlan watched a doorway appear out of thin air. Something sped past her, brushing against her shoulder. She lost her balance and Cara steadied her. And the she gasped, there were people walking through the doorway. Or, at least, two people were walking, dragging something alongside. Their outlines were still blurred, but the moment they actually passed the doorway, in a blink of an eye they came to focus.

'Laura!' there was a growl and the thing that brushed against Kahlan leapt forward, grabbing the third person, who appeared to be unconscious.

And then the doorway disappeared and the blinding light was gone. She recognized the trio. Coran was extremely pale, his handsome face marred with something unexplainable, their host, Ithinia also didn't look her best and both of them were dragging blood-soaked and apparently unconscious – or maybe even dead – Laura. And then there was the woman, cradling, lifting and carrying her.

'What happened?' then there was Cara's voice.

'Ithinia.' Kahlan looked at the blond 'What happened?'

'Later.' She said curtly and turned to the woman carrying Laura 'Let her down, lay her on the floor, now.'

The woman consented and put the redhead gently on the floor. Her face was extremely pale and her body was drenched with blood. Her hand fell limply to her side and her disheveled hair surrounded her head in a red aureole.

'Is she dead?' Cara asked.

The man, Coran, staggered and knelt down. He was in pain, his fist clenched on his chest and his breath was labored.

'No.' the raven haired woman answered, her eyes glued to Laura 'She's alive. What happened?' she lifted her gaze and looked up at Ithinia 'She's covered with blood, some of it is hers, most of it, however, isn't.'

'The Cowled tricked me and imprisoned.' Ithinia answered, kneeling beside Laura 'She killed them and freed me. I think I know what happened. But we'll need to ask her.' she gently placed her palm on the woman's forehead. 'Laura.' She murmured 'Wake up.'

'She's exhausted.' The raven haired woman remarked, sounding very surprised 'I know her, she wouldn't even break a sweat after a fight.'

'It wasn't the fight that drained her.' The mage slowly drew hand back, her brows furrowed with either pain or effort. 'It was the pain.'

Kahlan felt out of place. She wasn't supposed to be there, watching this. Something very private was happening, something only the three people kneeling beside their friend new.

'She fought It.' Ithinia added, suddenly getting very pale. Her breathing was labored and sweat began beading her forehead 'Gods, it's unbearable!' she exclaimed and pushed herself back.

'It's getting stronger.' Coran, still clutching his chest, muttered.

Kahlan knew she should leave, she couldn't though. Her eyes were glued to Laura.

She felt a hand brushing her upper arm. She looked and saw a very uneasy Cara.

'I think' the mord sith whispered 'we should go.'

She nodded and together they left the atrium.

XXX

It was odd, she thought, laying on her bed. Whatever happened in the atrium was very strange. Something was amiss, she couldn't however put her finger on it. There was something wrong about Laura. Something in her eyes, hollowness mixed up with… hatred? Void? Pain? She huffed angrily and shifted. Deep down, she knew she shouldn't even be asking the questions. This was not her world and its matters had nothing to do with her. It was probably travelling with Richard, that made her… too caring about other people. Richard. She pictured his face, his warm smile and merry eyes, she imagined his body, strong yet gentle. She thought about his kisses, sometime rough with desire, mostly soft and chaste though. Yes, truly he was her anchor. Soon he would wake from his sleep and they would be united, once again. Soon, he would think of a way to leave this unfamiliar world and return home. With that she smiled and fell asleep.

She was dreaming. She knew it. She couldn't wake up. She was walking down a corridor that seemed to never end. There were torches attached to its walls every here and there. Their light would flicker as if there was draft. Eerie shadows were dancing all around her. Kahlan knew that something was wrong. And then she saw it. On the granite floor, something had been drawn. She moved closer, holding her breath. It was not a painting, although it was crimson, it was a carving. She walked closer, heart pounding in her chest. And then there was a scream.

Kahlan woke up with a start and jumped off her bed. Someone yelled once again. Without thinking, she ran out of her room and stared wildly around.

'Nooo!' someone cried out and she recognized the voice. Laura. Kahlan turned and without hesitation, ran in her direction. The doors were slightly ajar, letting some light spill out of the room. Kahlan entered the room, prepared for the worst. She looked around. There were no intruders. The redhead was lying on a bed. Candlelight bathed the room with golden light, eerie shadows were dancing across the woman's face. Her body twitching and her face distorted with some strong emotions.

'I won't yield.' She wheezed and then her entire body froze as if paralyzed and then then twisted. She wheezed again.

Kahlan stood on the spot, frozen with panic. This was no ordinary nightmare. Something was trying to either get out of Laura's body or smash it.

'Laura!' she gasped and her own voice broke the trance. She moved towards the bed and gently placed her palm on Laura's shoulder. The redhead's eyes snapped open and suddenly Kahlan found herself flying through the air. Her back hit something soft, like a mattress, and her body was anchored by another. She saw gleaming green eyes and a pale face looming above her. Red tresses were spilling down, brushing her nose.

'Kahlan?' the redhead breathed out, amazed 'What were you doing in my room?'

'You had a nightmare.' Kahlan was still a little dizzy. It all happened within moments. She was touching the woman, the woman woke up and now, she was lying below her. And then she actually realized, that Laura was straddling her and her wrists were pressed against the mattress. The woman's body was hot.

'Did I?' she looked surprised and furrowed her brows 'Yes' she confirmed and then shivered slightly. 'I did. Why did I attack you?'

'I was trying to wake you.' Kahlan started to drown in her eyes. Two bottomless pits of green became her entire world. The sensation made her quiver.

'Did I hurt you?' there was concern, etched in every corner of the woman's face.

'No.' Kahlan was losing her voice, losing her breath and losing herself.

And then it came, the discomfort. She was lying beneath a woman. On a bed. In the dead of the night.

'Could you get off me?' she asked briskly.

'Yes.' Laura nearly jumped off her 'I'm sorry, I didn't realize.'

'Of course.' Kahlan stood up and inched further from the bed. She felt disgusted with herself and with the situation. It was embarrassing.

'Thank you for waking me up.' Laura smiled at her, face once again composed and perfectly neutral. 'If you excuse me. I need to explain to Ithinia why putting me into magic-induced sleep is not a good idea.'

XXX

Kahlan couldn't sleep. She shifted on the bed, angry and distressed. The night was too hot and too humid. The air was thick and sticky. Sweat was pouring out of every pore of her body. The sheets were annoying sleek. At dawn she surrendered and left her room. The mansion was quiet. She made her way to the terrace and sat on of the chairs. The sea was already silver and pink specks were already appearing on the sky. The gulls were crying. She sat in wonder and watched the great miracle of dawn in awed silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Drag Me Down With Dire News**

'Don't ever do that to me!' she yelled, feeling her emotions flow freely within her body. She was staring at Ithinia with anger. The mage was too composed, too cool and too disinterested for her liking. The rage was growing, fueled by the woman's attitude. 'You have no clue what could've happened!'

'It's nearly dawn.' Ithinia cut in icily 'You wake me up. Then you yell at me. Get a grip.'

'Get. A. Grip?' she hissed in frustration 'Ithinia! You magicked me into sleep. I've had a…' she stuttered on the word 'a Bhaal nightmare. Not only that.' She added, somehow managing to calm herself down 'Ithinia, I was unprepared. I attacked Kahlan.'

'What?' the cool mask of Ithinia's face slipped. The mage was now alarmed 'What was she doing in your room?'

'I believe I was loud.' She scratched her cheek absentmindedly 'You know, the others know how to handle me. She didn't. She tried to wake me up. I tackled her.'

'What does she know?'

'What?' she raised a surprised eyebrow 'I could've harmed her, that's what's important!'

'I know. But still' the mage sighed heavily 'What does she know?'

'I don't think she knows anything.' She answered.

'We don't want to drag them into this.' She added, looking straight in the mage's eye.

A shadow passed on Ithinia's face. The ice queen melted and for a second, Ithinia the woman was looking at Laura.

'I'm so sorry.' She said in a broken whisper.

'Shush.' Laura lost her words. Her anger was already gone, all the hard, aggressive feelings dissipated leaving her weary and weak. 'I'll deal with it.'

'I know.' The mage mustered a calm expression. 'It's dawn.' She observed.

'Yes.' Laura nodded 'Ithinia' she hesitated 'I don't really know what happened there. I'm not too sure.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well… I can control It. I never lose…myself… when engaged in a regular fight. This – this was different. As if It has somehow grown stronger.' She found it amazingly difficult to voice her worries. She gripped the back of a nearby chair.

Ithinia was looking at her with an unreadable expression. The first light was beginning to enter the room, bathing the mage in white. She was beautiful. Her hair glowed icily. Laura felt her breath hitch. She smiled at her, lost for words.

'The world is tumbling down.' She said finally. 'I'll hold on, as long as I can. Only… do contact Imoen. I think something has gone terribly wrong.'

XXX

She was pacing, once again. Walking in circles, clenching her fists and muttering under her breath. The room seemed too small. The air was heavy and damp. She looked out of the window. The garden was green and well groomed. The city was stretching all around her, swallowing the horizon. She felt a strange itch, a need to be outside of its walls. And she needed her sister. She bit her lip hard, till she felt the taste of her blood. Few drops fell down her chin. She hissed at herself and left the room.

XXX

They met for a lunch. It was afternoon but the heat was still fierce. She looked at Kahlan. The woman was looking weary but neutral. Her companion, Cara, was clutching her dildos, which amazed her. Nope, they weren't dildos, they were called something else, she reminded herself and allowed a small smirk to appear on her lips. Coran was pale. He was hit, as they later learned, with a Stunning Symbol. The spell smashed him backwards and left him on doorstep of death. He smiled at her, nonetheless, but his expression was slightly worried. She looked at Ithinia, the mage was calm and composed. They all sat down. The silence was heavy. The serving woman wobbled inside, holding a huge vase. Her movements were awkward. She looked tense and apprehensive.

With a sudden growl that never left her body, she felt It stir. She felt another sensation: a wave of fear mixed with disgust. It was aimed at her. She searched for its source. It was the serving woman. Laura narrowed her eyes and focused. Yes, the woman was frightened by her.

'She knows what we are'

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She forced her body still. The disembodied, immensely cold and evil voice sounded familiar. She had already heard it. She had already spoken with its owner. He wore an armor. He was there, there… where?

She snapped out of her thoughts and realized both Kahlan and Ithinia were staring at her with concern. She mentally scolded herself.

'Is it really necessary for us to remain locked in here?' the woman, Cara, drawled with irritation 'You know' it was addressed to Ithinia 'I'm starting to wonder what our status is. And I don't like to be held captive.'

'You're not a prisoner.' The mage responded calmly. 'There are simply many unfriendly eyes set on us, that's all.'

'Well, I wouldn't mind closing those eyes…eternally.'

'It's not safe.' Laura added, looking at the mord sith 'I don't question your combat skills. Don't forget though that it's a foreign ground.'

'I'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing!' the woman retorted angrily.

'Guess what.' The snap was unexpected 'So am I.'

'It's time' Ithinia said absolutely out of blue 'to wake up your friends. They've healed.'

XXX

Laura watched Kahlan and Richard. They were positively beaming. He held her close and kissed her head. She clung to his chest with sheer desperation. The old man was laughing and slapping him on the shoulder. Even the mord sith was smiling. Suddenly Richard looked up and stared straight at Laura.

'You saved my life.' He said warmly 'Thank you.'

'Think nothing of it.' She said and nodded her head. It was time to leave them to each other. She felt like a voyeur, stealing into others' privacy. Ithinia must have thought the same thing, because she headed for the door.

'Oh' she turned back and looked at the men 'You must be starving. There's a kitchen down the hallway.' She pointed the direction 'The serving woman will be only too glad to help you with food.'

Laura left the room right behind her.

'You know' she closed the door 'I think I'll be going out.'

'Out where?'

'I don't know.' She sighed 'I need some movement.'

'Yesterday's fight wasn't sufficient?' the mage quirked her eyebrow.

'No, I'm just growing restless.'

'All right. Don't pull any stunts.'

XXX

Coran was happy to join her. Together, they left the mansion and walked around the Government District for some time. He was babbling like crazy. She paid nearly no attention to him, lost in her thoughts. Finally they sat down in a park. Laura couldn't recall its name. The trees were offering a poor shade. It was better than nothing, nonetheless. She watched the shadows play on the grass. It reminded her of forests and the way sunlight would pierce the cover of leaves. It was always a sign wonderful to behold.

'You know' she said, knowing this was beside the topic and completely random 'I think I'll go and see what's up in the Keep.'

'I'm coming with you.' He answered immediately. 'Let's just collect our gear.'

She smiled at him and nodded.

Side by side they returned to the mansion. It was already dusk and Valen was about to rise. The constant silence of this place unnerved Laura. She walked quietly down the hallway and into her room. Once again submerged in her own world, she nearly bumped against Richard and Kahlan.

'Oh, sorry.' She said mechanically.

'You're Laura, right.' He beamed at her as if she was his best friend.

'Yes.' She nodded slowly 'That's my name.'

'I really wanted to thank you for saving my life.' He said, his smile still etched on his features.

'I think we already discussed it.'

'Yes…' and then he seemed troubled.

She cocked her eyebrow.

'What is it?'

'Well' he bit his lip and looked sideways at Kahlan 'Can I talk to you in private for a moment?'

'Of course.'

XXX

'I nearly lost her… I never knew I was such a poor fighter.' He was obviously lost for words and embarrassed. He stood there, in the empty room, like a big kid, his face crestfallen and sad.

She sighed inwardly and looked him dead in the eye.

'No one said anything about your fighting skills.' She said cautiously 'Who did you fight back in your own world?'

'Mostly soldiers. Thugs. Banelings…' he looked rather lost.

'Right. This is Athkatla. You live by the sword here. Literally. Then men you fought here, were probably more experienced than any of your former adversaries.'

'What do you mean?'

'Richard.' She scratched her temple 'Look. Those men probably started their mugging career when they were thirteen. Or twelve. Or ten. They had years of practice. They knew their job really well, that's why they survived for so long. In the Slums, people die on daily basis. The thugs kill other thugs. People brawl, people duel and people steal. They get caught, they get killed. Easy. Only the fittest survive. Listen' she knew she had to make things clear. She felt a powerful need to set that man at rest.

Those men knew the rules of the game. You don't rob the merchants, for starters. They're too poor. Because those, who earn more, can hire thugs to guard them. So it's a no-go. So who do you mug? Commoners, passersby or peasants? Nope. You'll get only lies. You attack those, who wield weapons. Simple. The mercenaries, the thugs, the so-called adventurers. If you are lucky, they'll have money and weapons. Magical weaponry could be of great value. If you are truly lucky, someone will take the wrong shortcut wielding the Sword of Flames.' She pushed her hair back 'Richard, you were walking through the Slums at night, carrying your weapons and looking lost. A perfect opportunity for the thugs.'

'But why I-?'

'Because they are more experienced.' She cut in sharply. 'I saw you fight. You're strong. Your blows are powerful. But you're not cunning enough. It might be good enough for soldiers. It might be good for those Banelings of yours. But here, in Athkatla, it's the speed and the cunningness that only matter.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning that it took them one swing of your sword to know your fighting technique. And to be able to play it to their advantage.'

'Any tips?' his face broke into a friendly grin.

'Yeah' she grinned back 'Work on your footwork and speed.'

XXX

They didn't leave for the Keep. A very unnerved Ithinia informed them that the Bhaalspawns of Tethyr had somehow managed to assemble an army. Saradush was teeming with refugees. The city was besieged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**City Of Blood And Gold**

He was back. Richard was back and beaming. She held him close, inhaled his scent and reveled in him. Without his guidance, deprived of his love, she was just lost. She held his hand in hers and together they walked down the hallway towards the atrium. Zedd had gone over to Ithinia's study. The mage had invited him to talk about the _gate_. Everything seemed to be heading the right way. She could imagine to two magicians finding a solution in no time.

And then, suddenly, a very tired looking redhead nearly walked into them. Kahlan couldn't help but frown at her. The last night was still too vivid in her memory: the way Laura's body anchored her, the was her eyes bore into hers, the way she whispered… She shrugged, disgusted and unnerved. She wanted to keep her distance from the redhead. And surely, she didn't want her to _bump_into them.

Laura was apparently lost in thoughts because she flinched slightly and stepped hurriedly back.

'Oh, sorry.' She said coolly and attempted to step past them.

It was Richard, who stopped her. He began talking to her and Kahlan found herself bursting with jealousy. The redhead had absolutely no right to look at _her_man. He was _hers_. How could the cursed woman have the audacity to even look at _him_? She bit her lip, suddenly keen on confessing the damned wench. She could confess her and then send her straight to hell.

And then she realized what she had been thinking and nearly passed out. She never was the jealous type. And she really had no point in wishing the other woman any wrong. Laura was merely talking to Richard. Kahlan gazed at her face, searching for anything that would reveal her intentions or her emotions. It was a blank, perfect mask. The only visible thing was her exhaustion: deep shadows encircling her eyes and nothing more. Even staring at Cara was more fruitful.

Then he asked Laura to talk to him in private. Kahlan felt a bolt of surprise and, once again, anger. Richard looked at her apologetically, probably sensing her change of mood. He smiled at her and the sight of it melted her heart. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. And then he was off, talking to Laura. She watched them enter a room and clenched her fists. Irritably, she marched towards the atrium.

It was not deserted as she had hoped. The blond man, Coran, was there, sitting on the floor, his legs crossed. He was looking serene, his eyes closed and his faced relaxed. Beside him lied his bow. Kahlan eyed it with interest, she had never seen such weapon. It was black and beautifully adorned. It was also quite long, surpassing any other bow. The chord was purple.

'A true beauty, isn't she?' Coran was also looking at his bow, his face proud and happy.

'Yes.'

'Powerful too.' He was gazing at his bow in such a way that it reminded Kahlan of a father looking at his firstborn.

'Really? What do you mean?'

'You know, it is called the Heartseeker not without a reason.' He beamed 'It's the fastest bow in Faerun.'

'The Heartseeker?' she repeated. She didn't like the sound of that name.

'Oh yes. I didn't name her, though.' He added in an explanatory manner 'She used to be called Taulmaril, too. But it was a long time ago. She was found in Hall of Dumathoin in Mithrall Hall by an adventurer. I can't remember their name. Anyway, I found her in Windspear Hills. Imagine' he grinned at her 'all the hands that had wielded her and all the places she'd been to before I found her.'

Kahlan shuddered.

'Is it some kind of a tradition in Amn to name the weapons?' she asked genuinely curious. If Richard was talking to Laura, she could talk to Coran. She sat down beside him, suddenly eager to learn of this strange world a little more.

'No, of course not.' He shook his head 'Only those, that actually mean something.'

'Explain, please.'

'All right.' He stretched his legs 'So listen, my friend. There are many weapons in the world. There are regular, normal weapons. They are crafted by blacksmiths. They pass down the generations without any dire consequences. Then come the magical weapons. I believe they are works of art. But they are not all equals. You have those simple plus ones, enhanced only a little bit, just to stay sharper, more solid, lighter. Sometimes they can interact with the wielder's character, you know, fuel his anger or give him better focus.'

Kahlan froze. She suddenly remembered Shar-Teel, the drunk woman, who had told them that Richard's sword was a mere plus one. She always regarded the Sword of Truth as something exquisite, the ultimate weapon. Maybe, she thought with desperation, it simply conceals its true value.

'Still, nothing fancy.' Coran carried on, apparently not noticing Kahlan's reaction ' Then you have the plus twos. Oh, they are much better, much more precise. Sometimes they are quite capable of pulling nice performances, you know?' he smiled at her. 'I remember Laura had one. It was a sleek beast, that sword. I think it even had a name. But still, my friend, nothing too fancy. Some of them, you know, have been magicked a little more. So, you have the famous Sword of Flames. Lovely thing, the blade keeps burning, the damage is impressive. Yet, I wouldn't love it. I would have liked it, of course. But that's still not the thing.'

She was deeply engrossed. She could never imagine someone talking with so much love about weapons. His eyes lit with joy and his hands made difficult patterns as he tried so hard to make her _see_ them. And the more he kept talking, the more her amazement grew. Her world suddenly seemed small, almost boring. This one seemed more complex, more bizarre and more intimidating.

'Then you have those slightly-more-but-yet-not-the-real-deal ones. Let's say… Adjatha The Drinker. It's a long sword with a very fancy hilt. Gorgeous carvings, believe me. And made to fit the wielder's hand almost perfectly. But its beauty doesn't lie only with its design, trust me. You know, once you claim this sword, it protects you against Charm and Domination – oh, yes, you wouldn't know' he palmed his forehead with a sly grin 'You see' he took a deep breath 'Both Charm and Domination are spells that interfere with your free will. Domination gives the caster total control over the one unlucky victim. I've seen people turn against their friends and kill them.' He shivered and shook his head as if to get rid of the memory. 'Charm's not that big of a deal. Never mind. So. You wield Adjatha. Not only you are immune to both of those spells, but the sword also heals you. Yes. It's not too pretty. Once you wound your enemy, the magic of the sword uses the health it's taken from them to heal you. Only a little bit, of course, we're still talking about lesser weapons.' He shot her another smile and then turned and looked behind her. His grin spread 'My leather clad friend.' He called out 'You don't really have to hide over there if you want to listen. Please, do come in and join us!'

Kahlan looked around, bewildered and then terribly amused, when she saw a very sullen Cara sulk into the atrium.

'Come over!' she exclaimed, trying very hard to keep her face impassive despite the pressing need to laugh building inside her. 'Come on, Cara!'

The mord sith had a very displeased expression on her face. She crossed her arms and remarked drily that she neither wasn't eavesdropping nor interested in his babbling. Coran never got offended, however. His grin, on contrary, had grown broader as he gazed at Cara.

'Of course. Unless you truly hate it' he said gracefully 'I will resume my babbling.'

'If you insist.' Cara scoffed and then sat herself on the floor 'I'd better keep an eye on you, confessor.' She added self-explanatorly.

'Where was I?' Coran smiled at both women and ran his hand through his hair, disheveling them even more. Kahlan noticed how Cara's gazed lingered on him and once again forced her face steady. Bad mood long forgotten, she readied herself for another – and fascinating – tale.

'Yes. Shall we move on to even fancier items? Well, so we have the plus threes. They're good, some of them. Still, only some are worth mentioning, to be honest. So… The Celestial Fury. Laura's sword. One of her swords, to be exact. Lovely thing indeed. Purple hilt and pink blade. Extremely sharp, I've seen it cut a silken veil. And, mind you, the veil was dropped and the sword was unmoving. Ha, it was a drunken bet, some time ago. Can you imagine it? We were… we were… can't place the location now.' Once again his hand ran through his hair. He seemed to be deeply immersed in his thoughts and they must have been pleasant, as his face had a dreamy expression 'Laura was, oh, she was so young at the time! And so drunk' his grin was impish now 'she barely stood up. And there came this noble. Or rather his belly. Then the rest of him. And he started talking about the finery of his weapons. And then about his wealth. He said, at the end, that he possessed a true Calimshan silk. Oh, I forgot!' he slapped his forehead 'Calimshan, dear ladies, is a southern country. Very hot there, mind you. And they produce the finest silks in all the world. A true Calimshan silk is so thin' he gestured with his hand 'no weapon is sharp enough to cut it. And so here we have this noble belly and a very drunk Laura. And he keeps on bragging. Well, Laura can be patient at times. This was not a time. Finally, he gets so cocky, he offers her a wager. Ten thousand gold pieces if the blade even scratches the fabric. He sees the sword. Oh, how his face drops, you know. Saggy chins get even more saggy. He says that he has one condition. The blade is not supposed to move. And she agrees, she holds her sword horizontal, just like this' he moved his hands as if holding an invisible weapon 'the whole inn is staring, we're staring, his servants return with a wooden box, he takes this cursed silk out, it looks like a cobweb, so our faces drop in turn. And Laura's simply holding this sword of hers. We're all watching. He drops the veil. It floats and it floats and then it falls upon the blade. And then there are two pieces of veil, sliding down the blade.'

'Did he pay the wager?' Kahlan looked at Cara, who suddenly made an embarrassed face and added defensively 'Why, Confessor, the noblemen usually don't enjoy losing.'

'True enough. He tried not to pay it.' Coran smiled 'But Laura was rather persuasive. For some reason he was forced to leave the inn at a great speed… wearing nothing but his shoes.'

Kahlan burst out laughing.

'It's not only its sharpness that makes it legendary.' He added after a while 'Sometimes its magic awakens. And then odd things start happening. People go blind. Sometimes its lightest touch can stun you for hours. And it hums. The moment you touch the hilt, the sword starts humming. She says it's buzzing with energy that sometimes unleashes itself. And it's true, I've seen it once. The lovely weapon had cast by itself a lightning bolt. Can you imagine that? Impressive, I daresay.'

'What are you chatting about, Coran?' Laura entered the atrium alongside a very pleased Richard. Kahlan felt her stomach churn. Her good mood dissipated.

'Weapons, Laura. And anecdotes that come with them.'

'Richard.' Kahlan stood up and walked towards her man. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He seemed to be little surprised, but he adjusted in an instant, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

'I was thinking' she could hear the rumble in his chest that accompanied his words 'that maybe a little sword practice would do us all good?'

'Why? What's wrong?' she lifted her head and looked at him with concern 'Are there any delays?'

'Not that I heard of.' He answered plainly 'Zedd and Ithinia are still chatting.'

She bit her lip and buried her face in his chest. She felt disappointed and lost interest in any of Coran's stories. This world was stupid. She scolded herself for being so engrossed in all that waffle. Swords, she thought darkly, why should she care for some stupid swords?

'Are you all right?' he breathed in her ear 'You seem a little tense.'

'I just want to go back. Soon.' She murmured, knowing only he would be able to hear her.

'I know. I want the same thing. Still, since we're here, let's make the best use of our time.'

XXX

They marched into the garden. It was already late. The sky was bursting with stars. Some unknown creatures were buzzing energetically in the bushes. The sound was pleasant. Kahlan could also hear the noises of the city. Their district was atop a small hill. The city was spread below them, stretching vastly all around, specked with lights.

'We can't fight in the dark.' Cara observed 'Someone will get cut.'

Coran agreed and went to get some torches. Kahlan glanced around. The garden was huge. She couldn't identify many of the plants that grew there, instead she just inhaled their smells. Some of were sharp and dizzying, other gentler and some very sweet. Despite everything, she liked it: the garden, the hill, the distant city and the odd constellations on the sky. A gust of wind blew, carrying a delicate tinge of salt. Suddenly she felt an odd happiness. The world was beautiful and its oddity only made it more fascinating. She laughed and heard Richard join her.

'It's so beautiful out here.' He said beaming.

Cara kept her distance. Kahlan spotted her with the corner of her eye. She too was enjoying herself, even though she would rather have died than admitted this. Kahlan smiled at her. If only Zedd was here, she thought, everything would have been it its right place. And then, accidentally, her gaze brushed against Laura, who was standing with her back towards them. Judging by her stance, she was crossing her arms, yet she also seemed relaxed.

Coran returned with a bundle of torchwood.

'I think we'll only be sparring one pair at the time.' He announced 'Ithinia would kill us if we were unfortunate enough to set something on fire. The rest must hold the torches.'

They all consented to that. Richard wanted to go first and Kahlan eagerly paired up with him. He held his Sword of Truth high in the air, his stance ready. It gleamed golden in the torchlight. Kahlan smiled at him and pulled out her daggers. She attacked first, slashing the air as he dodged her blow easily. Then he countered, thrusting himself forwards with a powerful blow. She ducked, the blade missed her by inches and the second he had to adjust his footing, was just enough for her to go under his stance and punch him in the chest. It wasn't a powerful blow, strong only enough to make him lose his momentum and jump away. In an instant he was ready. He feigned a blow and she actually fell for it, giving him the advantage to kick her in the thigh. She lost her footing, staggered back and countered with a speed of a viper. He paired one of the daggers, the second was too fast. If only she hadn't slowed her hand, she would have cut his throat. And that finished the fight.

'Nice one.' He smiled at her 'You had me.'

She smiled back, feeling adrenaline pumping in her veins.

'Ok.' He called out 'So how about you, Laura, have a go with me?'

Kahlan immediately felt the anger return. She didn't say a word. She watched the redhead nod her head and pass her the torch. She wielded a normal sword. Its handle wasn't purple, the blade wasn't pink. Instead, it was dull, metallic gray.

Slowly, the redhead walked inside the circle and looked at Richard who was readjusting his stance, the Sword of Truth once again high in the air. Kahlan looked as the redhead merely stood, the sword loosely by her side. She couldn't decipher that. It annoyed her however. It was as if the redhead was completely disregarding Richard as an opponent.

'Don't ready the stance.' The redhead told him in a plain voice 'The moment you do that, your adversary will know your next move.'

'Well, what's it gonna be then?' he grinned at her.

'An attack from above. Powerful. But risky.'

'Oh really?'

'Give it a go then.'

At the precise moment, before any of them moved, Ithinia appeared in the garden. Kahlan watched Laura turn away this instant and march towards her.

'Tethyr's at war. One of the Spawns assembled an army. They are burning everything in their wake. Saradush is teeming with refugees. The city is under a siege.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Black Holes And Revelations**

She nearly dropped the sword. Saradush besieged. Imoen trapped within its walls. Her fate bound to the city. The world was spinning. She looked up, too stunned to react any other way. The stars were shining brightly and indifferently. She felt her breath hitch. Something was burning fast within her. She lowered her head and looked at Ithinia. The mage was tentative, obviously uncertain whether Laura will lose self-control. She did feel the urge to scream. She did feel the urge to attack anyone in vicinity and drown her despair in their blood. The Beast was howling. She gulped it all down. She buried it deep inside and locked away. She forced herself calm. There were actions that needed be undertaken now.

'All right.' She said 'I'm going there. Now.'

'You're not.' The mage answered her in an instant 'You have other duties.'

'I have none beside-'

'Excuse me.' The old man, Zedd, appeared behind Ithinia's back 'but would you care to shed some light on recent events?'

She wanted to kill him. She saw Ithinia's alerted eyes. She sensed another presence: Valen, not so far behind him, ready to step into action if need arose. And she yielded. She relaxed her body. She took a deep breath and looked up once again. She drank in the silence that fell all around them. These people were clueless. It was not because of their stupidity, that they got mixed up with this. She couldn't loathe them for their ignorance. They were just victims of circumstances and even though Laura had many of such unlucky fellows on her conscience, this would not be the case.

'It's a long story.' She simply said, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her. 'I don't even know where to start.'

'Well, I suggest that you start from the beginning.' She was amazed and humiliated at the same time: the old man was looking at her with such an immense compassion, that she felt her barriers shift.

'Well' she smiled at him, perplexed that her face muscles still worked 'you have a good point.'

'You don't have to go through with this.' Ithinia's whisper was meant only for her ears. The mage was both conveying her sympathy and a warning. If she told them, she would drag them into this nightmare. She realized that they had the right to know that.

'Ok.' She cleared her throat 'I-uh. Listen. If I tell you the whole story – and it's not a nice story – you'll be in danger.' The words even felt feeble when spoke out loud and she tried again 'You'll be dragged into the course of events. And its outcome is not predictable. Probably gory and drastic, though. Think it over. Consider what is better: to stay unaware or to get involved with problems that have nothing to do with you or your world.'

She had nothing more to tell them. She let go of the sword, realizing how desperate was her grip on the handle. She crossed her arms and walked past Ithinia, past Zedd, straight to Valen.

The vampire shared her distress. The blood-bond that linked them made them share some of their feelings: the strongest, the most carnal ones. Valen extended a hand. Laura watched it, watched it get closer with every passing instant and finally it reached her shoulder. The fingers locked. It was consolatory in some unspoken way. She nodded her head in a silent gratitude. The vampire's hand moved once again. The fingers unlocked and stared brushing her neck, moved past her jawline and came to rest on her cheek. Valen was looking at her with strange intensity. Her hazel eyes were usually blank which was a trait typical for the undead. Now, they were almost human, though their light was mingled with predatory gleams.

'You are' the vampire said in a strangled voice 'the strongest mortal ever.'

'Am I still a mortal, Valen?' she whispered back. 'Sometimes I feel like I am… a spirit, trapped between the planes, unable to live anywhere.'

'You are less and less mortal.' The vampire was still eyeing her 'Less and less human. Your blood smells more and more divine. I can sense your power. It's rising. Like a wave.'

'Laura?' Ithinia's voice reached their ears and Valen's hand withdrew 'Come here.'

'Coming?' Laura smiled at the vampire 'Come with me.'

'As you wish.'

They were waiting for her in a semicircle, Richard at the front. His face was serious.

'You have saved my life. You've taken care of Zedd and I when we were hurt.' He was saying in a hurry as if feeling a little awkward 'You've been good to us. We want to stand by your side.'

'As you wish, Seeker of the Truth.' She couldn't help it, she smiled at him, feeling both grateful and apprehensive. 'I believe we'd better start right ahead.'

XXX

'It all goes back to the Times of Trouble. Twenty years ago, during the Year of Shadows, the gods were relegated by the overdeity Ao to walk the world as mortals. He saw their disinterest and aloofness towards their followers. What bothered him the most, I presume, was their greed and lust for power. It's the folklore I'm passing now down. So pay no heed. It's irrelevant. During those times, some of those gods had perished and some mortals had ascended in their place. Yes, it's not impossible.' She looked at them and saw their surprised faces. 'That's not the point. One of the gods, Bhaal, had somehow managed to foresee his own demise. He came up with a plan how to cheat his destiny. He mated with a lot of females. A lot.' She quirked her eyebrows upon seeing Cara's smirk 'Most of them were humanoid. Yeah.' She added 'The humans aren't the only race in Faerun. There are elves and dwarves, Halflings, tieflings, and orcs… there's too many of them for me to now mention each race. Anyway, the plan was simple: once slain, he would be resurrected by his children. Or the Bhaalspawns as they are now known.'

'May I?' Cara cut in 'What was this Bhaal fellow like?'

'How can I know?' she shrugged her shoulders 'I'm sure not a nice one. He was the master of death, violence, murder, destruction and retribution. Patron of assassins.'

'And his… Spawns?' it was Richard's turn to cut in. He looked positively alarmed.

'Well. It's also a long story, as well. But let me keep this story in order, or we'll all get lost.'

'Carry on then.' He nodded and smiled at her 'I won't cut in anymore.'

'Well… where was I? Oh, yeah. So. Cyric, a young and uppity cleric, managed to kill him. Oh. I forgot, sorry. There were three consequences of the Times of Trouble. First the divine magic stopped working. It's the magic of the clerics. Each god has a group of followers, right? They're called the clerics. The divine magic, or the Power, is granted by prayer. There are other groups, also aligned with a certain god, such a paladins or rangers who also have access to it, only that in a lesser degree. Ok.' She sighed. It was going to be a very long night. 'So, during the Times of Trouble the divine magic ceased to function altogether, unless a cleric was within one mile from their god. Secondly, and this had much direr consequences, the arcane magic ceased to be regulated by her divine steward, Lady Mystra.'

'I remember this too well' Ithinia added 'It was totally unpredictable and uncontrollable. I made a fatal mistake once, when I tried to cast a Magic Missile and ended up blowing up an entire street. Magic Missile is a level one spell. They are the simplest spells every novice learns first.' She was sitting beside Laura, ready to cut in and explain some things.

'Yeah. So we have this one. The last and the most obvious consequence was that the world was teeming with extremely powerful and very pissed off deities. Despite the fact that they were mortal, they were still capable of a lot of shit. Right. Coming back to Bhaal. He was slain be Cyric who somehow managed to ascend and take his place. The problem with Cyric is that he's grown utterly mad by now. I believe he's very interested with the recent events.'

She spoke again after a while. She was now moving to more personal things. 'The vast majority of Spawns had been found and gathered by the priests. The Bhaalists – that's how the priests were called – had several temples. The main temple, Caragh Un Doin, was the dwelling of Alieanna Targaryen, the Highest Priestess and probably the most powerful mage ever.' She drew a very deep breath 'The children were all unnamed. It was probably due to the fact, that, once gathered all together, they were supposed to be sacrificed. You see, part of each Bhaalspawn's soul was divine. It is now called the Taint. The sacrifice – and the release of such a great amount of Bhaal's essence – if performed during a ritual, would have allowed Bhaal to rise from the dead.'

'Excuse me.' It was once again Cara, who cut in, sounding slightly alarmed 'But how do you know so much? You're not a mage. You're not even old enough to remember any of that. Unless that's what they teach you all in schools?'

'I know all of this because' she felt nervous and couldn't do anything about it 'because I was an unwilling participant in all this mess. Still am.'

'There were those' she carried on after waiting a short amount of time for other questions 'who found out about the plan and didn't like it. The Harpers. They're a secret organization, very concerned about the balance of things and such. One of their members, Alieanna's occasional lover, Gorion, managed – I don't know how, so don't ask me – to sneak into the main temple. I don't also know how did he do it, but he managed to kill her as well.'

'He was not alone.' Ithinia added 'Elminster Aumar was with him. Alieanna thought he wanted to duel her as the two of them were regarded to be equals. She ignored Gorion, who claimed he had arrived in peace, wanting to prevent the bloodshed. Mad as she was, she trusted him. Alieanna and Elminster began making preparations for the duel. She was concentrated on the it and so she didn't notice Gorion getting behind her. He backstabbed her.'

'Nice balance preserver.' Cara smirked.

'He was a good man. He thought he was doing it for the best.' Laura's voice came hoarse 'At the same time, the Harpers struck at every temple. With Alieanna gone, and with the Harpers' numbers, the Bhaalists were overrun in no time. They released the children but had no clue what to do with them, so they left them in the temples. Most of them, I believed, survived. Gorion, however, took two of them with him, two girls. He placed one of them under Winthrop's care. Winthrop was an innkeeper in Candlekeep. Gorion kept the second girl as his ward.'

'Where's Candlekeep? And what does it have to do with the rest of the story?' Cara demanded irritably.

'Candlekeep is a library fortress, on the Sword Coast.' She responded and realized she couldn't carry on.

Ithinia must have guessed this, because she took over.

'There was peace for some time after those events. Four years ago the first troubles arose. One of the Spawns, Sarevok Anchev, concocted a plan to ascend divinity. He managed to survive the attack on the temples and got himself adopted by Rieltar Anchev, a very powerful man, one of the regional leaders of a merchant organization known as the Iron Throne. The plan was to start a war between Baldur's Gate, the most powerful city of Sword Coast, and Amn. He also sought to destroy any possible competition, other Bhaalspawns to put it this way. I don't know how many did he kill before he decided to get rid of Gorion's Ward. The plan backfired: he slew Gorion but the Ward managed to escape and, later on, avenged his death. That was two years ago. But recently an old prophecy has come to light. Long before the Times of Trouble, Alaundo the Wise foresaw the creation of the Bhaalspawns and its results. These are not good. The Bhaalspawns are to leave chaos and destruction in their wake. They will fight each other until none is left and Bhaal will rise up again. It is also possible, that out of their fights, one champion will emerge and he or she will become the next Lord of Murder.'

'I see.' Richard said after a long while. 'I see. So… I see.' He finished lamely.

'Let me put this straight.' Cara stood up and placed her hands on her hips 'You all knew about this, right? You've known about it for a long time. And you did nothing, absolutely nothing to prevent this from happening? And now you're very worried and very anxious, because those freaks have just started doing what that old wanker had foreseen ages ago?'

'Yes. Something like that.' Ithinia nodded.

'I don't get it. Why hadn't you killed the little freaks a long time ago to save yourself all that trouble?'

'Bhaal had foreseen his death before the Times of Trouble' Ithinia said patiently 'Some of the Spawns are old. Many of them had been brought up as normal people and nobody knows who they really are. My guess is that even they themselves don't know about it. How in the name of Mystra were we supposed to track them down? I don't even know what's really going on in Tethyr. I'm not even sure if it was the Bhaalspawns who made the first move or the Government. I don't know whether it's self-defense or a well-planned war.'

'So you don't know much, do you?' Cara sniggered 'Richard. This is nonsense. I suggest we find a way to leave this mess before the whole thing blows up.'

'Richard, I agree.' Kahlan also stood up, her expression cold and nearly haughty 'It's definitely not our war to fight.'

He was looking rather helpless. His eyes ventured from one woman to the other and finally moved onto the old man. He, on contrary, was looking very calm and thoughtful.

'Nothing can be done about the _gate_now.' He said 'We cannot urge it to reopen. We have absolutely no skill nor knowledge to do so. We must wait.'

'For how long?' Kahlan exclaimed angrily 'Days? Weeks? Or maybe years?'

'I don't know, but I doubt it will be this long.'

'The spells are wearing off.' Ithinia added 'The magic of the gates is too powerful for them. They've kept them sealed for millennia. Soon, and probably due to the magical discharges that are bound to occur when the Bhaalspawns jump to their throats, their power will be worn off. You'll be free to return to your world.'

'Good news.' Cara scoffed 'I'm going to bed. Good night.'

They were all getting to their feet. Kahlan was avoiding her gaze, Zedd was calm and Richard… Richard stood up and then ruffled his hair. He looked as if he was deep in thoughts.

'Wait' he said and looked Laura dead in the eye 'Who is the Gorion's Ward?'

'What does it matter?' Kahlan threw him an annoyed glance 'Just another psychopathic villain, probably.'

It hurt him, Laura noticed. He pressed his lips and said nothing. Kahlan was about to say something else, but then turned on her heels and marched back inside.

'What can be done?' he asked them, Laura and Ithinia, with an oddly pleading look in his eyes.

'The war between the Bhaalspawns has to come to an end.' Laura said as an epiphany hit her 'They must be destroyed.'

'All of them?' Ithinia cast her a very unfriendly glance.

'Who are the refugees?' Richard disregarded the mage's comment and looked at Laura 'Could they be… Bhaalspawns?'

'Ithinia…' Laura looked at the mage 'You told me that Saradush was ruled by a Bhaalspawns. Wouldn't they seek refuge there? Even before that army began its march?'

'How can I know?'

'Wouldn't that mean' Richard momentarily realized the implication of her words 'that the Bhaalspawn who's leading the army is well aware of the prophecy and trying to set it into motion?'

'It would.' Zedd agreed.

'It's too farfetched.' Ithinia pressed her lips.

'It's not. So… if someone managed to kill him, the others would not perish and the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled?' he exclaimed excitedly.

'Of that I wouldn't be too sure.' Zedd extinguished him 'We don't know enough to create such theories. I do believe, however, that the massacre must be avoided by any means possible.'

'Who could do the job?' Richard furrowed his brows 'Well… What about… That Gorion's Ward. She's already killed one Bhaalspawn. She might be powerful enough to stop this one too.'

It was the irony of fate, Laura thought. Here she was, protected by Ithinia, and now, she was appointed by the – unaware that he was appointing her – Seeker of the Truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**When You Came In The Air Went Out**

She was angry, so angry. With Laura for telling the story, with Richard, who was too interested in it, with Zedd for not being able to provide them with a way out, with Cara for being too cocky, with herself for not holding her emotions at bay… She paced around the room, waiting for him to return, hoping that he would just ignore the story and tell her that everything was going to be fine. When he returned, later on, it took her once glance to learn the truth: he was already readying, in his mind, to take part in this madness. She wanted to rush out at him and yell. Instead, she just side stepped him and stormed away. She found herself on the terrace. And she realized she was not alone there. Laura was leaning over the balustrade. For a one wild heartbeat she felt a powerful urge to push her over. And then it passed and she all she felt was sorrow. The redhead didn't even acknowledge her presence. Kahlan cautiously walked towards her and leaned against the balustrade.

'I'm sorry' the redhead muttered after a short while 'that I got you dragged into this shit.'

'It's not your fault.' She exhaled 'You gave us a fair choice.'

'Nonetheless. It's not a nice story. And it's not the best of times to arrive here.'

'Well, that's no one's fault.' Kahlan had to admit this, mostly to herself 'No one should be feeling guilty. Unless' she made a feeble attempt to joke 'you're Bhaal in disguise.'

The joke worked the contrary. Laura flinched so hard, it looked as if she was actually trying to jump over the balustrade.

'Talk to Richard.' She said and looked over at Kahlan 'Convince him to drop the idea.'

'What idea?'

'The idea to help us. It's our mess. Don't get involved.' The redhead's gaze was calm and her green eyes shone oddly in the darkness. They resembled cat's eyes, Kahlan observed at random. The girl was, somehow, perturbing her, but not always in the worst manner.

'Why' she found herself asking 'did you react so strongly when you heard about the city?'

'My sister…' the next words came out excruciatingly slow 'is there. My half-sister, to be exact.'

'I'm so sorry!' Kahlan truly felt horrible at the moment. She wanted to reach out and touch the girl, tell her that the Seeker will see to that and then bit her tongue. The Seeker was not going to make it any better. Because even the Seeker was powerless here.

'Yeah.' Laura nodded. 'You know… Richard was right, nonetheless. Someone has to put an end to this madness.'

'I don't know.' She said. She sighed 'I truly don't know. I don't even know who any of you truly are.'

'I think I've introduced myself?'

'That's so not the point.' Despite her current mood, she smirked at her.

'So what is the point?'

'Tell me about yourself.'

'Well' the girl hesitated 'I'm twenty one. My name's Laura. My hair's red an my eyes are green. I used to get sunburnt after just few hours in the sun. Then I had to spend more time in the sun and eventually my skin got used to it. Yeah, that's about it.'

'What a lovely way to summarize one's life.' Kahlan burst out laughing. 'Are you and Coran related in some way?'

'Do we look alike?'

'No, not really.'

'We're not related. I was doing some other stuff, back on the Sword Coast and I sort of bumped into him. We ran an errand together and that went well. He decided to stick up with me for some time.'

'So you've known each other for some time?'

'Yeah. We split ways, however. Then got reacquainted in Athkatla. End of story.'

'I think you're an interesting person, you know.' Kahlan was feeling slightly lightheaded and the words flew freely from her mouth.

'I make a good first impression.' The girl's response was a light one too. 'Have you ever?' she stopped speaking and shook her head 'You haven't. Would you like to see the Temples District? It's quite picturesque at nighttime.'

'Of course.'

XXX

It was her first night out after a rather long time. She reveled in it. The air in the Government District was much nicer than she had thought it would be. She could smell the warm stones and flowers. They were walking down a very wide street. There were tall and monumental edifices flanking it. She admired their ornamented facades. There were statues and reliefs adorning the main entrances. Before each of the buildings, guard stood. Depending on which building they were guarding, they wore different colors. As Laura explained, each of the noble houses was legally entitled to private guards. Their numbers, however, were not allowed to exceed five hundred. It was still amazing. As they walked on, the mansions grew even more extraordinary. They passed a small and very neatly groomed park and stepped onto a large square. There was a gigantic building facing it. The guard there was very heavy indeed. Some of the guardsmen exceeded the others with finery of their outfits.

'It's the building where the Council of Six resides. The authority. Those guys in full plate are the Knights of the Order of The Radiant Heart, the elite.' Laura explained briefly 'That's where we found Ithinia.'

'What?' Kahlan looked at her in disbelief 'You're saying you attacked _this_?' she pointed at the building with an incredulous look on her face.

'No, of course not!' she grinned 'You see, the Cowled Wizards-'

'Oh, now that we're at that!' Kahlan cut in 'I keep hearing the name. What's that?'

'The Cowled Wizards are an organization of mages. They've banned the unauthorized use of magic in Athkatla and now, when someone starts casting spells at random, these guys arrive and arrest them. They're up to more than this, however. I don't know much, though. You ought to ask Ithinia for the details. Besides' the redhead looked at her pointedly 'they're sort of operating beside the Council.'

'Meaning under their noses and illegally?'

'Well… this way now… Well I'd rather put it that way: the Council's turning a blind eye as long as they're reasonable.'

'What a bizarre world!' she couldn't help but giggle. She kept hearing new and different names. It seemed that this world was simply swarming with secret organizations, thriving in terrible plots and, somehow, it hasn't yet tumbled over the edge and into ultimate chaos. She wanted to tell that to Laura, but didn't find the right words. She just felt fine. Fine and happy to be walking down the streets of an absolutely foreign city with someone like Laura. This thought caught her off balance. She still couldn't make her mind about the girl. She was intimidating in some abnormal manner, yet inviting at the same time.

'What?' she realized she was staring at her. Laura was now rising her eyebrows and looking at her with a bemused expression. 'Is there anything wrong?'

'No, I'm sorry.' She felt herself blush, she didn't mean to pry.

'That's fine.' The girl nodded 'Now, see that gate?'

They have reached the end of the district. It was encircled with a thick wall. There was a guarded gate ahead of them. There were small fires burning in iron cages alongside it. Some of the guardsmen were tossing firewood into the flames.

'Identify yourselves.' One the guardsmen, an elderly soldier, probably a retired lieutenant of the City Corps, walked forward. He held a halberd with an efortlesness of someone who's been doing this for many years.

Laura walked forward with the air of someone who didn't actually need to respond to such questions. The guardsman relented to this. He stepped aside and saluted, albeit a little uncertainly. Kahlan followed in her wake. She couldn't help but wonder who the girl was. There were so many sides to her personality that she couldn't figure anything out. At first, when Laura had introduced herself as a mercenary, she believed that, but then it wasn't plausible anymore. She spoke like someone educated, she walked in a manner of a commander of an army. Most of the time, her eyes were hard and unreadable, but they could also become infinitely sad and then, in an instant, sparkle with mischief.

And then she stopped thinking and stared in marvel. The view was absolutely astounding. They were standing on a small platform, looking at the Temple District that lay below them. The whole district consisted of spectacular palaces, wide alleys and canals. The entire area was illuminated by crystals. Kahlan felt her breath hitch. She had no words to vocalize her reaction. Instead, she turned at looked at Laura, who was smiling at her knowingly.

'If you want a short tour, allow me to assist you.' She said shrewdly. 'You see this one?' she pointed towards the first palace on the left. 'This is the temple of Helm. He's the watchgod. Neutral but righteous. This one' she pointed the opposite direction, at a building across the canal 'is the temple of Talos. He's evil. Lord of storms and chaos.'

Kahlan enjoyed listening to her. Her voice was clear and soft, her intonation rich and her accent lovely melodic. She also enjoyed the view. The air was very fresh and carried some unknown scent. She smiled to herself and to the world.

'Do you know any of the priests?' she asked once Laura finished talking.

'From here or in general?'

'Here and in general.'

'Well I met some of the Helm's priests, they were nice, albeit a little stiff. And I've managed to befriend, or so I believe, a priestess of Shar. Right now she's residing outside the city, in the Keep.'

'A Keep?'

'Long story.' The girl smiled delicately 'The main idea is that I accidentally became a _lord_.'

'A lord?'

'It's a legal fiction. The whole thing was about not letting one family take this Keep over.'

'I'm not sure I'm following your _logic_.' Kahlan sniggered.

'Let's say a girl hired me, oh' Kahlan sniggered once again and she broke off and snorted 'not to marry her, of course! I was broke and she hired me because her Keep was overrun by trolls.'

'Trolls?' Kahlan's smirk was growing.

'Stinking, ugly, man-eating buggers.' The girl didn't seem to mind her attitude, on contrary, she was now grinning herself 'It didn't work out too great as in the process of saving the world, the girl's father got killed.'

'That's not very professional.' Kahlan was feeling more and more lightheaded.

'Uh-oh.' The girl shook her head in a fake defiance 'Anyway, the girl wasn't too pleased with the result, especially that she had to, in current circumstances, marry a rather disgusting fellow, who'd overtake her Keep. In the end, I became the lord, she got her Keep and I've got a perfect summer residence.'

'I see. What an ingenious creature you are.' Kahlan laughed out and suddenly, in the heat of the moment, reached out and touched Laura's arm. The redhead never balked. She just smiled back and looked away, licking her lips.

'I'm thirsty.'

'There are no inns here, are there?' Kahlan withdrew her hand, her heart pounding madly within her chest as if trying to tear outside.

'Alcohol in the Temple District?' the redhead rolled her eyes 'Please.'

XXX

In the end, they spend few more hours just walking the city. Laura showed her Waukeen's Promenade and the famous Adventurer's Mart. She informed her in mock scandalized voice of the ridiculous steepness of the prices there and Kahlan shook her head, feigning indigence. Then they went for a quick drink in the Mithrest Inn, which, as Laura explained, was an extremely snobbish place. The bartender, however, seemed infinitely thick. Hearing that, Laura snickered and agreed with her. Whatever the place was like in spirit, in liquors it was divine. Kahlan found herself drinking more than she should have drunk. A little tipsy, she began telling Laura her stories, not entirely sure, how many of them had she told her before. Regardless, the redhead was listening to her intently, from time to time asking additional questions. Then suddenly the doors to the inn flew open and Kahlan saw a very drunk Coran stagger inside. She started giggling and watched Laura run over to him and drag him to their table. He made a feeble attempt to kiss her hand and ended up kneeling before her on the floor.

Coran and Laura started bantering about random topics. He accused her of leaving a girl named Safana in the middle of a forest with nothing more than a dagger and she retorted by informing him that she had been robbing the entire party for over two weeks. Then she reminded him that he was the one, who ran away upon seeing a wyvern he so desperately wanted to hunt. At this point, he got annoyed and started explaining that he was merely checking on the mage, Edwin, who seemed drunk. Kahlan burst into a fit of giggles, making him glare at her with outrage.

Then the topics changed. They were talking about fallen comrades. Kahlan felt her heart clench. Subconsciously, she reached across the table and grabbed Laura's hand. The redhead gave it a gentle squeeze and changed the topic. Everything was alright, until Coran unfortunately mentioned a prank somebody by the name Imoen, had pulled. Suddenly there was silence.

'Let's head back, shall we?' Laura asked in a forcedly casual voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**In My Time Of Dying**

It was Kahlan. And this was surprising. She felt exhausted. Sleep deprivation and stress were taking over her. Yet it was Kahlan, who reached over to her. She poured herself another glass of wine and drank it hastily. It was early morning and Athkatla was already rising up. She could hear them, commoners, walking the streets and minding their own business. Merchants were yelling, children crying and soldiers marching. She liked it there, on the terrace. She could hear the city and yet remain away from it. Memories of the night still shone brightly in her memory. Kahlan of the Warm Smiles, Kahlan of the Twinkling Eyes, Kahlan… She smiled to herself. Yes, this Kahlan was some sort of a miraculous being who stumbled accidentally into the realm of chaos.

She would do this. Not only for Imoen's sake, but also for the sake of the people who were stuck here. The wise-eyed wizard, the oh-I'm-so-cold mord sith, the Seeker of Truth and Kahlan – none of them deserved to die. She put down the glass and began planning. If she was fast enough, she would reach the Small Teeth Part in six days. Then she would only have to cross Tethyr, unnoticed, head west and reach Saradush.

The only problem was that she had no idea, how long that would that take her. And of course, she'd have to persuade Ithinia to let her go. The mage clung to her for some unknown reason, unwilling to let go of her, as if afraid for her. Yet there was nothing to fear, she was a Bhaalspawn after all, and so she already knew her fate. Ithinia knew it as well, and it was quite below the mage to try and delay the inevitable. Laura chewed on her lip.

Unless there was something more to this. What could it be? She ran both hands through her hair, pushing it back. It had grown longer and it was beginning to annoy her. Loose locks would every now and then fall into her eyes and she truly hated that. She exhaled. The morning was already hot. What could Ithinia want from her? They both knew the situation. The prophecy. The course of events. It was all obvious, yet the mage held her back.

And they both could so easily predict the ending. Surely, both of them were equally resigned to it. Unless there was something more, she repeated in her mind. But what? Were there more issues at hand? Issues that Ithinia failed to mentioned? Did the mage know more? Or maybe she was just used to her. Laura knew she was useful. And mages were sometimes egoistical beings.

She smirked at the thought and left the terrace. She had to talk to Coran.

XXX

He was in his room, sitting on his bed and mumbling to himself when she came it. He looked up at her and shook his head.

'Such a hangover.' He slurred 'My head's… oh shit…'

He lied down on his back.

'Coran' she kept her voice barely audible 'I'm going off. To Tethyr.'

'What?' he sat up abruptly and grabbed his head with both hands 'Don't ever do that again.' He whimpered 'When? Now?'

'No. Today at dusk.'

'All right.' He acknowledged 'If you find me something to drink, I'll come with you.'

'Yeah. Water's fine?' she smiled at him and walked out of the door.

There was a battle in her mind whether to allow him to join or go alone. He was a skilled warrior and an excellent archer. Moreover, he was one of her greatest friends and she trusted him unconditionally. Yet to risk his life once again? And this time it was a personal matter. Family matters, so to say. On the other hand she needed him. She was no fool and didn't exaggerate her power. No one wins a war alone. No one is the sole savior. They're people and people need other people. That's what makes them _people_.

She sighed. She hated it: hesitation. Things were easier when the world consisted of easy choices.

She had encountered none. All the choices had been tough.

She made her mistakes. The first one was to leave Imoen at the Friendly Arm Inn and head off north. She couldn't do it at the time. The grief over Gorion's death made her unreasonable. She allowed herself to be recruited by the people of Neverwinter. There was a plague and she felt hollow enough to leap into blind vengeance. And she succeeded at the time. Somehow, sacrificing others on her wake, she became a savior. And ran off the moment it all ended. Then she got her vengeance upon Sarevok. But she wasn't alone. This time she was aided. She made friends.

And she walked into a wall.

Her nose hurt, she sat dazedly on the floor and sprang into giggles. The mighty Bhaalspawn had just slammed into a kitchen wall. She wished the people who feared her, had seen this.

'Are you all right?' a very sore-looking Kahlan emerged from the kitchen holding a glass of water in her hand.

'I just' she was laughing like a maniac now 'walked into the wall. I was too absorbed with the issues of the world to actually see where I was going.'

'That's not really funny.' By the time Kahlan was chuckling too.

'I know. It's stupid.' She stood up and tried to stop the laughter 'Yeah. Water?'

'Never drinking again.' The confessor admitted solemnly 'This is the worst I've ever felt. Ever.'

'Coran's dying too.' She rubbed her nose 'And so is my nose.'

'Laura.' Kahlan's face suddenly grew serious 'I was… wondering…'

'Yes?' she didn't feel like leaving the floor. She didn't feel like anything. The laughter was gone. She merely looked at the woman standing above her.

'I think… Richard thinks so too… You're going, right? To Saradush, I mean.'

'I am.' She admitted, slightly amazed by the woman's acuteness.

'You know… You can't go alone.' Kahlan looked slightly troubled 'I… I had some issues with that, you know, when you were telling the story. I guess I was upset.'

'You had all the reasons to be upset. After all…' she lost the track of what she was going to say. Instead of finishing the sentence, she stood up. 'After all, the whole thing is upsetting.'

'I was mean and I knew you had sensed it.' The woman was looking her dead in the eye. Her gaze was somehow vulnerable and tentative 'But… Richard was right. You had helped us even though you never had to. Now. Now we will help you. Laura, we want to come with you.'

'You're mad.' She simply said. She had no other words. 'I'll see you later, ok?'

'Yes.'

XXX

It was the sober Coran, who tackled her. She was trying to sneak out and he was waiting in her room, dire and serious.

'You are so not doing this, friend.' he shook his head slowly 'I know you'd rather run on your own. But it's not happening.'

'It's absolutely none of your business.' She snarled at him.

'Well. In case you forgot, she's my friend as well. And, if you go alone, you'll probably just die and no good will come out if it. Especially for Imoen. Not to mention the fact' he smiled all of the sudden 'that she'd kill me once she found out I let you go on your own.'

'Smartass.' She said, lost for words.

'Besides.' He grinned at her 'I'm utterly bored. And' he was serious again 'you'll gonna need all the help. I had the audacity to… contact some of our companions.'

'You what?'

'Well. Edwin is waiting. You'll need a mage. And you need a priest. That's why we're heading for the Keep first. Valen would go berserk if we left her behind. That's why she's coming too.'

'Oh, really.' she was dumbfounded. She couldn't find proper words. Instead, she merely stared at him numbly.

'Yeah.' He nodded vaguely 'And our old friend, Eldoth is in town. The moment he heard about the Bhaalspawns business, he wanted a part in this. No doubt to write silly ballads afterwards.'

'If there is any afterwards' she muttered.

'Yes. But…' he quirked an eyebrow 'there is one more thing that needs to be done. Ithinia.'

'Oh yes.'

XXX

The mage was ballistic. Laura had never seen her looking like this. Wild hair and furious eyes. She was pacing in her study, white dress billowing behind her, her usual composure gone as if blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Laura watched her in silence.

'You decided!' the mage spat vindictively 'You decided? Who are you to decide? Look at you! Barely standing straight! Miss mighty Bhaalspawn. Making decisions for the rest of the world! Who the fuck do you think you are, Laura?'

'What I have decided is family business.' She was trying very hard to explain, to make Ithinia see sense. The mage was too manic, however, to notice that. There was something about the way she moved, that made Laura ponder whether Ithinia would hurl a fireball at her or simply start smacking her on the face. Subconsciously, she inched back, desperate to get a little further from the oncoming storm.

'It is not just you!' the mage was positively livid, all the color drained from her face 'Or your fucking family issues. You endanger us all! Yet! You decide! You act upon your bloody decisions! And it's just you and your pain and your Taint and your angst and your death wish and your yada yada yada!'

'There is no one else! No one! Just you. You're all that you ever take into consideration.' Ithinia of the Isle, the archmage, was yelling at her with such force, that glass began to shake 'I could stop you just like that!' she snapped her fingers and a truly monstrous volume flew from the shelf, soared through the air, missing Laura's head by inches, and rammed into wall. 'Or like that!' another volume, this time at a great speed, came hurling towards her. She threw herself flat on the floor.

'Ithinia stop!' she yelled back, finally snapping out of her bewilderment. She leapt back to her feet and flung herself towards the mage. She grabbed the woman's wrists and pushed her back, with as much force, as she could muster without inflicting any real damaged. They overbalanced and landed on a desk, sending parchments, ink and quills flying in the air.

'You fucking stop!' Laura managed to straddle her and pinned her down. The mage was snarling at her like a dragon 'You fucking stop!' Laura repeated 'Look at you! Magicking books at me! Why? Why, Ithinia why, why, why, why? Why are you stopping me? Why? What is it? You think I can't handle it? You think you own me?'

'You idiot!' the mage burst into a hysterical cackle 'You poor idiot! You stupid bitch!' she screeched 'All I ever did was to protect you. There is much more out there than you could ever imagine. Fine. Go! I won't hold you back! And I won't fucking mourn you! Now, get off me and go and fuck yourself!'

She released the mage and quickly slid off her.

It was never supposed to end like this. The two of them had just outdone themselves. Acting like immature children. Screaming. Smashing things. And nothing made any sense. Ithinia was desperate and Laura shocked. Nothing was in its right place. She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. She realized that the commotion they had made, must have been heard by everyone. She stood by the door, uncertain whether to stroll off or reenter the study. In the end, she decided for the first. Numbly, she walked away.

XXX

They were waiting for head. Edwin, Eldoth and Coran. The Seeker and his company. All of them. In the atrium. She cocked her eyebrow. Coran smiled at her.

'We heard your lovely farewells.' He remarked in a light, pleasant tone 'I take it she wasn't overly delighted with your idea?'

'No. Not really. Coran? What is going on?'

'I told you before, didn't I?'

'Yeah. You did. About them.' she looked at Edwin and Eldoth 'But what about _them_?' she pointed in the Seeker's direction.

'I told you before, didn't I?' it was Kahlan, who answered, her voice gentle and eyes welcoming. Laura nodded and bit her lip.

'Zedd will stay here.' Richard began his hasty explanations 'Meanwhile, Kahlan, Cara and I will assist you.'

'You will assist me?'

'Yeah.' He chuckled 'You might need us.'

'And Valen will catch up with us before we reach the city gates.' Coran added 'I suggest we get going. Somehow I doubt Ithinia will actually bother to say her goodbyes.'

XXX

It was her decision to make. Yet it had been made beside her. She looked around at her companions. The Seeker worried her the most. None of his friends actually knew she was one of the monsters they had decided to fight.

They were already past the gates and walking west, towards the Keep. True to her word, Valen met them after sundown. She was waiting patiently in the shadows, unnoticed by either commoners or the guard.

The air outside the city was much fresher. There was a light breeze. Laura inhaled and smelled the various scents the wind had brought her. She could smell the woods, the sea, the grass, the herbs and the plants, the world was one huge perfume. She smiled at that, suddenly more at ease, suddenly in her element. The goal didn't exist anymore, all that there was, was the road and nothing more.

She could see Coran's smile. He was walking beside her, unusually silent, his eyes alert but his face blissful. Once again he was clad in his green-brown travelling outfit. They had left all their armors back at Keep, not wanting to cause too much attention in Athkatla. They would have to get them back, however. They would need everything, every single bit of armor and every tiniest opportunity. Yet now, there was only the road and the stars.

Eldoth, who was walking behind them suddenly pulled out his lute and began stringing it. Someone sneered at that. Probably Cara. Laura reveled in the moment. She could now see the outline of a forest. Woods stretched vastly throughout Amn. She quickened her pace and Coran followed in her wake.

The bard finished strumming the instrument. He struck several chords and began singing. It was a very old ballad, one of Laura's favorites. She had heard a long time ago, back in Candlekeep when a bard had visited the library. After hearing the ballad, she had sneaked out of the chamber and climbed on one of her favorite roofs. She had gazed then into the darkness and dreamt of distant places.

'In my time of dying, I want nobody to mourn

All I want for you to do, is take my body home

Well, well, well so I can die easy'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**The Shadows of Saradush**

They walked the whole night. Kahlan felt slightly disappointed. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. The pace was fast. By dawn, she was beginning to feel very tired. Their surroundings were changing, the woods grew thicker and the road was slightly winding. They reached crossroads and Laura led them further west.

They passed several tiny villages. Only the dogs acknowledged their presence. They barked and snarled, but kept their distance. Then the woods began to part. It was already gray when Laura decided they would make a camp. As she explained, Valen, due to her condition, couldn't be exposed to sunlight for a long time. Still, she added, they made the most part of the journey.

The moment she lied down, she passed out into deep slumber. They slept under the trees so that their leaves would shield them from the sun and hence enable them to rest.

XXX

She was sitting in a room. The walls were bare and the window narrow. She stood up from her stool and curiously gazed outside. All she could see was a cobbled street and a gray wall of the next building. There were people walking below her and strangely-dressed guards were yelling orders. Merchants walked beside their wagons pulled by oars. The view was perfectly normal. It was an alien city to her eyes, but yet everything about it teemed with normalcy.

There was a knock on the door. She turned around.

The visitor was clad in black: black leather jacket, black pants, black boots. It was a woman. She had a sword, hanging across her back, its hilt above her right shoulder. Kahlan blinked. She knew the woman. Her blood-red curls, high cheekbones and penetrating green eyes. The woman smiled.

'Laura.' She said and realized several things at once. Things that made her shiver.

The woman was her lover.

Laura shot her a sultry smile and casually walked forward. She closed the door behind herself and stalked slowly towards Kahlan, her intentions obvious.

'Laura.' All Kahlan could do, was breathe out the woman's name. She was staring at her lover and Laura was looking back at her. The redhead unbuckled the belt holding her sword and laid the weapon on the floor, her eyes never leaving Kahlan's.

Without saying a word, she simply walked over to Kahlan and embraced her from behind. The confessor drowned in it. The woman's smell was filling her nostrils and her warmth disarmed her the moment she had felt it. She yielded and all she could feel was sheer joy.

'Kahlan.' She murmured.

XXX

'Kahlan.'

She blinked. Laura was kneeling beside her.

Her gaze was neutral.

There were stars in the sky.

They were on the road.

'I'm up.' She whispered to the redhead, her throat suddenly dry.

For some reason, she felt crestfallen. It was stupid. First of all because it had been just a dream. And secondly, the redhead was not Richard.

Yet, she had to admit, she missed the intense warmth she felt.

It was immense love, what she had felt in the dream.

They carried on. They left the forest behind, now they were walking through endless moors. The air was different, much fresher, slightly sharper and filled with scents she couldn't identify. She looked up and almost tripped. The night sky was swarming with stars. She had never seen anything like this. She stopped and simply gaped. She felt Richard's gasp. He must have had followed the pattern.

'Oh for D'Hara's sake!' she heard Cara mutter 'Gawking at the sky. Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor.'

'It is impressive. I did the same thing when I had seen it the first time.' The redhead admitted lightly 'It can be overwhelming.'

'Mord sith don't get overwhelmed by a night _sky_.'

'Suit yourself. But I'd give it a go if I were you.'

The mord sith said something back. Kahlan sneaked a peak at her: reluctantly, Cara lifted her head, opened her mouth to say something and froze.

'Lovely.' It was the mage, who finally brought them to their senses 'We might as well as head for the Keep and wait for those nitwits _there._'

They marched on for few more hours before Laura pointed forwards.

'There.'

Kahlan had to strain her eyes before she before she was able to make out the outlines of the Keep. As they neared it, it became more visible.

There were only few lights up. It seemed that its inhabitants were asleep. Only the guard was up, now, she could hear them moving. Someone was shouting orders. Someone else was whistling.

'We're not going through the main gate.' Laura explained 'It's on the opposite side.'

She led them forward until they reached a palisade, which seemed to be circling the outer grounds of the Keep. There was a narrow entrance, guarded by two men. One of the was holding a torch and the other was nodding off.

'That's how you're keeping watch, misters?' Laura, who had sneaked up on them, spoke in a rather imperious manner.

They both leapt forward, caught unaware and seemingly groggy.

'Who are you? Show yourselves!' the one with the torch started flailing it around in series of desperate attempts to see who was he talking to.

Laura stepped out of the shadows and he dropped the torch. Last thing Kahlan saw, was his mouth, agape.

'My lord!' he breathed out in rather panicked tones 'Forgive us!'

'Just don't sleep on your watch. Oh, and pick up your torch, soldier. And lead us on. I want to speak to the Mojo Domo.'

'Yes, my lady. Ma'am. Lord. Sorry.' He was stammering wildly, trying to do ten things at once.

XXX

The Mojo Domo was an elderly man with a very straight posture. He held himself tall and proud. He a gaunt face of a soldier and cool pale eyes, that lit up the moment he saw Laura.

'My lord.' His beam was genuine. 'I was so worried about you. The things we've heard.'

'I'm fine.' Laura smiled back at him.

They were all crowded in a hallway. It was made of stone and cold. Thin carpets covered the floor. There were some crests embedded to the walls, but the light was scarce and she couldn't see them clearly.

Then the Mojo led them to the main hall. It was completely different. The chamber was big and spacious. A richly ornamented wooden chair stood upon a podium. Behind it, engraved into the wall, there was a giant crest – probably belonging to the family that had owned the Keep before Laura. There was also a giant table – made out of oak and dark with age – situated in the middle of the chamber. Once-gorgeous canvasses hung from the walls, their colors now faded with passing time.

The Keep was old, Kahlan realized. It could have been standing for a thousand years. She could feel the pressure of ages hanging about the room. It felt a little like in the Peoples' Palace, only that this place seemed even _older_.

'I'll wake miss Nalia and madam Viconia, shall I?' the Mojo wringed his hands and regarded Laura enquiringly 'May I serve in any capacity, my lord?'

'If you were kind enough to order the servants to prepare rooms and some meal, that would fully suffice.' Laura lowered her gaze. Kahlan thought she looked trouble 'I will, however, wish to discuss some things with you in private, tomorrow.'

'As you wish, my lord.' The man looked at her knowingly 'The shadows of Saradush are indeed growing longer.'

XXX

Whatever they had discussed with the Mojo Domo, remained a secret. Laura however seemed extremely tense. As they gathered in the main hall for a late dinner the next day, she was already pacing around the room in visible distress. Upon seeing them, however, she bobbed her head and left the chamber.

Kahlan glanced at the table. There was a single – and rather very damaged map – lying there. Before she had a chance to near it, a serving girl picked it with a quick curtsey towards Kahlan and jogged out. Other servants began setting the tableware and bringing food.

Cara seemed disgruntled about something.

Two women entered the chamber. One of them was dark meanwhile her hair was nearly white and the other was a pinkish blond in a blue dress. The first one introduced herself as Viconia, and her drawl outmatched even Cara's. The latter's name was Nalia and she seemed a little too overbearing.

Cara was looking very upset now.

XXX

They were supposed to leave the next day at dusk. At Laura's request, they met in the main hall once again. This time is was empty, except for the Mojo Domo and the redhead. They were engrossed in a quiet discussion that ended the moment they entered the room.

'We need to plan the whole thing up.' Laura began somewhat briskly.

'Hang on there.' Cara had obviously decided to solve whatever was troubling her 'The Mother Confessor and the lord Rahl might be naïve enough to get spring into action without hesitation. I'm not. If we are to aid you in that little quest of yours, you must tell us who the hell you are.'

The silence was very pronounced.

'You're right.' The redhead bit her lip 'You deserve an explanation.'

'Oh no.' the mord sith crossed her hands 'I want your full story. I, for instance, don't trust you. What if the whole thing is some elaborate plan to get the lord Rahl killed? Listen' she rolled her eyes and stared at Richard 'we're not going anywhere until she' her eyes shot back at Laura 'tells us what's her business.'

XXX

They seated themselves near the fireplace. Laura was toying with a poker, visibly lost in her thoughts. Kahlan felt nervous. The rest of the group was there as well. The dark-skinned woman, Viconia, was glaring at Cara.

Suddenly Laura shifted. She put down the poker and rolled up her sleeve. There was a marking on the inner side of her forearm.

'Number seven.' She explained curtly. 'That is my _name_.'

'For the first five years of my life I was nothing more but a number. I was number seven. I am number seven.' she was looking at the flames with a very hard look on her face.

'Let's play with open cards.' she lifted her gaze and fixed her eyes on Kahlan, who felt a shiver run down her spine 'I'm involved in all that mess, Cara, because I'm a Bhaalspawn as well. I was born at the Caragh Un Doin temple, a year before Bhaal died. I don't know who my mother was. I never cared. All I remember are the cages and her, the High Priestess. I remember how beautiful she was and how terrifying.' her voice was low and harsh, almost brutal, her gaze defiant and her jaw set.

'There were other children, too. The priests would tell us that we were to accomplish something no human has ever done. Yeah. We were going to be butchered so that Bhaal could live.' she grimaced disdainfully 'We were the fuel for his fire, nothing more.'

'And then there was the attack. The temple was burning. The older children found a way to open the cage. They helped us out as well. And then the Harpers ran in. We were scared' her smile was sad now 'And they started hacking us down.' her voice was close to a growl 'Pompous, self-righteous bastards. We'd be all dead, if only Gorion hadn't stopped them. They argued. To prove his point, he decided he'd take on of us and bring them up. You know, it'd have proved the rest of the Harpers that we were normal.' she smiled 'We never were anything more than a proof. He chose me. I don't why.'

'I was brought to Candlekeep. Ithinia made a mistake when telling the tale. There was only one child taken from that temple that day. Me. Imoen arrived five years later. Gorion provided me with anything a child would need. Education. Food. Shelter. In a way, he cared for me and I for him. I was sixteen when he was killed.'

'There were two assassination attempts in row just before it happened. I got lucky. Those were my first two kills and so they're somehow etched in my memory. I told Gorion about them. It was the final straw for him. He told me we had been tracked down for some time now. He suspected that we had been finally found. He decided we had to leave. The night we left Candlekeep, we were ambushed. He died saving my life. He never got to prove his point.' she poked the burning logs with the poker and watched the sparks fly up.

Kahlan felt a powerful urge to run to her. Smother the girl in an embrace and tell her… She had no words. A Bhaalspawn. Yet so human. The excruciating tale dragged on, pulling her into darkness.

Such darkness she never imagined.

'Imoen had sneaked out and followed us. The next morning, she found me. I was too young and too lost. And too scared, frankly speaking. She was fourteen. I couldn't take any responsibility for her, so I took her to the Friendly Arm Inn and lied to her that I would return. There was no heading back to Candlekeep, the only thing that connected us with the keep had been Gorion and he was dead. So I left here there, knowing it was a safe haven.' She shrugged dismissively, staring at the dancing flames.

'I set off north, driven by guilt. I guess I was just seething with hatred towards everything and-and… wanted a revenge. I had traveled for some time. I became a member of a gang of juvenile bandits. Underage orphans ravaging the coastline. Fun times, slaughter, wine, sex. Soon, they were hanged. I was pardoned – probably due to the fact that I resembled the captain's daughter and he had no heart to kill me – on condition that I recruit for Neverwinter. I had no purpose to anything, so I agreed.'

Kahlan watched the girl. Watched her suddenly gaunt face. Watched her eyes. A Bhaalspawn.

She felt like she ought to loathe her. Or at least, feel disgusted. She couldn't. She felt sorry. The girl was not a monster. She had suffered. She was suffering. Kahlan needed to reach out to her. Touch her. Hold her. And bring her comfort.

She looked at Richard. He was visibly devastated. His faced burned with compassion.

Both of them dreaded the rest of story.

'The city was plagued. The disease had been called the Wailing Death. People were dying. City was submerged in chaos. The authorities were looking for a cure. And they managed to find the ingredients.'

'All that the mercenaries had to do, was just guard them. See, the ingredients were actually creatures, bought from Waterdeep. It's a city.' she explained with a bitter smile 'But I was unprepared. Sixteen and stupid. Felt like a great warrior, though. There was an attack and the creatures escaped in all the chaos. We failed.'

'We set out to find them, somehow I got lucky. I managed to slay most of them and bring their carcasses. Big praise. And then it turned out that there was more to that. The plague was magical. I was send to find out more about the business.'

'It turned out that there was a cult that intended to bring the city down. A rival city, Luskan, was assembling an army. And then there was one more revelation. Probably the worst one. The cult never cared for Neverwinter's downfall. It was just a diversion. They were under the influence of an ancient creature, queen Morag. She was one of the Old Ones. They called themselves the Creator Race and wanted to return to this world.' She shrugged.

'They were, you see, stuck somewhere else. I got lucky again. I managed to enter the gateway between this plane and Morag's. The Source Stone. It was called the Source Stone. Funnily enough it really was _a__stone_. Only that you could enter it. It was a stone and at the same time, it was another plane. Odd. Anyway, I killed her. I don't remember how. She was powerful. I guess I was once again lucky.' Her voice were indifferent now as if she was telling another's tale.

'The city was saved and I was paid. I spent the money in couple of days. There was nothing more for me to do, so I left and once again. Wandered the area without any reason, actually. I just felt hollow. I-I became a mercenary. Fetch this, dispatch of that and so on. In the end, I became an assassin.' Laura licked her lips and once again poked the logs. The fire cast shadows that danced on her face.

'It was a year later, when I heard that something odd was happening south. Something that had to do with Baldur's Gate. I returned. I think all I wanted was to see to Imoen's safety. I was mad, when the owner of the Inn told me she'd left some time ago in a company of two freaks.' Her eyes darkened 'I think I broke his jaw. The guards kicked me out of the Inn then.

'They were off to Nashkel mines – the source of iron for the major part of the Sword Coast. I decided to follow them and take Imoen to Neverwinter. On my way, I learned what the problem actually was. Iron crisis. The mines had been infested with something and the supplies of iron were running low. The area was full of bandits. They'd attack anyone who possessed anything iron. The weapons were shitty. They were made of admixtures and kept breaking. People were furious. '

'In Nashkel I learned that a party of three had entered the mines over a month ago. Everyone suspected they were dead.' Her voice suddenly broke.

Kahlan clenched her fists.

'On my way to the mines, I encountered two men: a ranger, Minsc, and a mage, Edwin.'

The mage smirked.

'I remember that scruffy girl.' He said, somewhat joyfully 'One hell of a reddish fury. Stupid like an ogre.'

'Somehow, we set out together. It turned that the mines were swarming with kobolds. I don't know how to describe them.' she added thoughtfully 'Little beasts, like very small humans only that their bodies were of a dog. Dog heads, dog tails, fur, paws and so on. Bastards were the masters of bow. They could take you down before you even knew they were aiming at you. We cut our way through the four levels of the mine. In the end, it turned out that there was a man, Mulahey I think, who was behind that. Imoen and the other two were there as well, captured along with some elven enchanter. Xan. We killed Mulahey and set off.'

'Imoen's companions were called Khalid and Jaheira and they were Gorion's friends. They were Harpers. Khalid set off to inform their bosses about the situation. I-I wanted to take Imoen to Neverwinter, but she wouldn't go. She told me it was her duty to Gorion to stay, to get involved.' She sighed. 'Baldur's Gate, you see, was on a brink of war with Amn. Their powers were matched, so it was obvious that someone was pulling the strings. Even I knew that something was amiss.'

'I hated the idea of getting involved, but in the end I agreed. Mulahey had a boss and so we went to pay him a visit. And the documents we found on his body indicated that we had to set off for the bandits' camp to learn more. On the way, Jaheira got badly hurt and had to stay for a longer time in a temple to heal. We met Kivan, he agreed to join us. He got killed the next day by an animated skeleton. Then we met Shar-Teel. She was insane, so we dumped her after few days. Then we met Viconia.' Her voice became hoarse.

Either she was indifferent towards her fallen companions or too stricken with their deaths. Kahlan wasn't sure. She suspected the latter.

'We infiltrated the camp and learned that there was another mine in the area. Oddly, the extracted iron never made it to Baldur's Gate. It was supplying someone else. On the way, we met Coran.'

At this point, the man grinned.

'There was a wyvern hunt along the way. It went a little awry and both Xan and Minsc were on the brink of death, so we left them at a temple to heal. The five of us made it to the mine, learned it was supplying an organization called the Iron Throne. We butchered the supervisors and sank the mine. There were some other errands we ran along the way and finally made it to Baldur's Gate, where the Iron Throne's seat was founded.'

'We were send back by one of the dukes of Baldur's Gate to Candlekeep, where a meeting of the Iron Throne's leaders was held. It was odd.' she stopped speaking.

'There… I learned of my heritage. Gorion left me a let-let…' she stuttered at the word, as if unsettled by the very idea of it 'A letter' she choked out.

A letter. A letter to inform someone of their heritage. Kahlan blinked and realized she was on the verge of tears. Richard was appalled by the idea as well. He grabbed her hand.

'A letter informing me that my sire was Bhaal, the God of Murder.' She finished and continued in a very flat voice 'Then the leaders were assassinated and we were framed. We managed to escape and travelled back to Baldur's Gate. There we learned of the man who stood behind it all. Sarevok Anchev, a Bhaalspawn. He hoped for war. He hoped that the bloodshed will somehow enable him to embrace his heritage.'

'He hunted other Bhaalspawns as well. I believe, he wanted to rid himself of any possible competition.'

' Well, but back to Sarevok and his plan. I'm not really sure if that would've worked. Anyway, we managed to kill him. It was over.'

Kahlan exhaled.

'Jaheira rejoined us alongside with Minsc. Then Khalid arrived. The others departed, they had other business. The five of us spend few weeks in Baldur's Gate but then the rumors started. People were already talking. And suspicions arose. I was receiving more and more odd stares so we decided to leave. We were supposed to part ways in the Friendly Arm Inn. We never made it there.'

Kahlan's hear sank. She really dreaded the rest. Somehow, she felt it only could grow worse. The bitterness in Laura's voice was getting heavier. The redhead had her eyes fixed on the flames.

'The attack came at night. They overcame us with their magic. When I woke up, I was in a cage, once again. And there was a man, Irenicus. He kept telling me that making me suffer would only release my potential. I don't know how long did that take. He would torture me till I was on the brink of death and then heal me.' Her voice was cold and void of any emotion 'Yeah. Then there was an attack on his…dwelling. I managed to leave the cage with the aid of Imoen. We found Jaheira and Minsc, they were ok. Khalid was dead. Imoen said he killed him and made her watch.'

Tears were now slowly flowing out of Kahlan's eyes.

People were cruel. And the other people were forced to suffer.

Only because they were born burdened with a heritage they never asked for.

'Anyway. It was a dungeon. We managed to break out. He was waiting for us on the surface. There was fight. In Waukeen's Promenade, to add. He blasted an entire section of it before the Cowled arrived. He surrendered and they took Imoen along. I was furious. I failed her, I failed to protect her once again I was about to fling myself into thoughtless killings. But Jaheira anchored me. It met a man who knew things. Knew who I was, for instance. And knew where she was. We had to pay him twenty thousand gold pieces. It is a huge amount of money. I did my best to earn it. I became an assassin. I met Ithinia. And I bumped into Coran.'

'Those were the days of utter chaos. I can't recall them too clearly. Anyway, it took us half a year and many odd errands to get the money. Killing dragons included. By the time, however, we were offered a cheaper help, so we accepted it. Valen joined us. See, there is the Shadow Thieves guild in Athkatla. The man we had encountered worked for them. They're a powerful organization, roaming through Faerun and meddling in the politics. They had their own issues they wanted to solve using me as a tool.

'But a new guild had been established, rival to the Shadow Thieves, ran by a woman named Bodhi. We joined her ranks. It was cheaper. Simply.'

'Yeah. The other guild was swarming with vampires. Bodhi herself was one. But, you know, when you live in Faerun, you learn that nothing is the way it seems to be. Anyway, Bodhi provided us with both information and means of transportation as well. The price was steep. We had to kill the Shadow Thieves' guildmaster, Aran Linvail. That was a tough job and one I wasn't too happy about. Anyway. It turned out that the Cowled Wizards held their prisoners on an island called Brynnlaw. There was an asylum there, Spellhold, which contained the most powerful and dangerous rogue mages. Imoen and Irenicus were there. The ship Bodhi had provided, would take us to Brynnlaw. And so we reached the island and gained our entrance to the asylum. Soon, we learned that it had recently fallen into the claws of Irenicus and the Cowled Wizards were dead. It was a trap.'

She closed her eyes, either trying to focus or gain control over her emotions.

'He tortured her. Beyond the point of breaking. Beyond the point of anything. She was void. She was gone.' The words that fell out of her mouth were brimming with pain.

She reopened her eyes.

Kahlan dug her nails into Richard's hand.

'Imoen was… gone. Her soul was taken. And… She was also a Bhaalspawn. Like me. And she was the cheese for the mouse. The cheese that would draw the mouse into the trap. He was after my soul. I didn't know why or how, but he managed to steal it from my body. I remember everything. Every sensation of it. I doubt there is any pain worse than losing your sole.'

'And that's when the Taint within me awoke. I was an empty shell, driven insane by it. I-it kept snarling within me, slowly drowning me in its darkness. I can't describe it, I know it's gibberish. He ordered us to be killed. Bodhi, as it turned out, was his sister and an ally. Imoen's soul was given to her.'

'My sister regained her senses. She was still void… but sane.'

'Instead of killing us right away, Bodhi left us to die in a labyrinth. See, the mages who ran the place were cruel people. From time to time, they would test their prisoners to see how mad or sane they were. The labyrinth was their testing ground. You know, if a very sane person entered it, they would have emerged – if only – mad. The place was twisted with magic, teeming with monsters and somehow, it was able to work on your mind, twist it and bend it to its will. A truly infernal spot. And Bodhi was just playing with her food, we all knew that. She would watch our steps and smirk.'

'We made it through. Don't ask me how, I can't remember. It was like waltzing on the brink of madness. Near the exit, there was one last trap. Bodhi herself. I was so immersed in the darkness, that something within me snapped. I ceased to be myself. I became an avatar of Bhaal, the Slayer. When I attacked her, I was nothing more but a ravenous monster. A snarling nightmarish beast. So powerful, that she had to flee for her life. I was out of control, physically transformed and hungry for murder. I attacked my own friends. It was Valen who stood her ground. She trapped me in an empty cell.'

'It took almost a day before I was back. I transformed back into my human form. And I was devastated. But Jaheira and Imoen, Imoen...' she broke off.

'Imoen has always been stronger than me. We left the labyrinth and returned to Spellhold. The mage was doing some rituals. I released the prisoners and we attacked him. He fled.'

'There was no other way but to chase him. Imoen's soul was in Bodhi and he had mine. The chase led us to Underdark. It's an underground realm ruled over by the drow – the dark elves. They're cruel, they worship their Spider Queen. She's a monstrous goddess of deception, trickery and assassination. The Lady Lolth. A true bitch.' suddenly her lips quirked in an amused smile.

'We cut our way through the Underdark. With a little help of a dragon, we tricked the drow and… well. My fault. We ended up butchering an entire drow city. Yeah, I made a mistake and our true form were revealed. We made it to the surface only to learn that Suldanessellar, the city of the elves, was in trouble.' She scratched her temple.

'See, the drow and the elves detest each other. We arrived to the surface in the middle of a battle, right before the elven mages collapsed the passage to Underdark. We were taken for questioning. We learned that Bodhi had stolen a priceless artifact from the city. They told us to track her down and kill. It was something we were already planning on doing, so we agreed.'

'It wasn't any easy fight. Honestly speaking, it was an extremely difficult one. I was torn and couldn't focus, there were mistakes on my behalf and few people I cared for, died.' Her tone was oddly remorseless. It was as if she was flogging herself.

'A great friend, Mazzy Fentan perished saving Imoen's life. Valygar Corthala was butchered because I didn't pay proper attention. Cernd, a great druid, lost his life shielding me against a spell. And Korgan Bloodaxe got torn into pieces.' Once again her voice broke. The poker fell loosely from her hand, its white hot end touching her lap. She didn't even notice.

Transfixed, Kahlan watched her.

There was a cough. She turned. Coran was wiping his eyes.

'Imoen got her soul back. We found the artifact. We returned to the elves and together set out for Suldanessellar. The city had fallen. While the drow kept the elven army away, Irenicus attacked the city with magic. It was swarming with his servants. It took us quite a while to cut our way to the heart of the city, the palace.' When she resumed speaking, her voice was just dull.

'Queen Ellesime, the ruler of the elves, told us the whole story. Irenicus was an elf a long time ago and her lover. However, he searched for power, under his sister's influence. Together they set about to commit the worst crime ever: use the power of Tree Of Life itself. They wanted to drain it of its energy. And the Tree is the source of life, or at least, that's what the elves believe. For that, the two of them were cast out from the city and forced into mortality. As they began to age and weaken, Bodhi turned towards vampirism and Irenicus learned of the Bhaalspawns. Using Imoen as a bait, he trapped me and took my soul which now enabled him to take his vengeance upon city.'

'We split. I asked the others to secure the Tree itself. Irenicus was my target. They were only providing distraction. The truth is, I was sick of watching them die.'

'I killed him. I killed Irenicus. But my soul never returned to me. Instead, it dragged me alongside Irenicus, to Hell.'

'There was my last stand. Any death there would be final. I-I was forced to face myself there. There were so many tests waiting for me there, in Hell. Partially because it was Bhaal's domain. Partially because my Taint was manifesting itself with such force. I was given choices there. And I hate choosing. And I was granted a weapon. A sword wielded by Bhaal himself. The Blackrazor.'

'I killed him again. This time he was the Slayer, this time it was him, who was using my own powers against me. The soul I gained was ruined, however. He split it into pieces while accessing to its darkest bits. Therefore instead of diminishing, my Taint keeps growing. The more Bhaalspawns die, the stronger we, who remain, become. And the harder Bhaal pulls at us. So there, there you have it, the full story. I hope you've enjoyed it.'

She stood up abruptly and left the chamber without any other word.

Kahlan cried.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Cool Light of Day**

She had told them. She walked down the hallway, inhaling the ever-damp air of the Keep. She bit hard on her lower lip and decided to visit the armory. Most of their gear had been kept there. Including the sword.

The cursed, black-bladed weapon of disaster.

The weapon that was the manifestation of her linkage with her sire.

Her hands shook. She noticed that, slightly startled. Her hands never shook. Regardless of the situation, they were always steady. Precise.

She watched her fingertips quiver slightly as she slid the key into the keyhole. The lock gave in easily. She entered the small and dark chamber. The air was stale but dry. She closed the door behind. She didn't need any light. One of her abilities she had gained in Hell, was nightvision.

Hell.

How she needed to push that away from her mind. There bigger problems at hand. Past is gone and the future is pure uncertainty. All that there is, all that there was, had always been the moment. The precise moment. The rest was either gone or hadn't yet come to pass.

She looked at the armors. They were slowly fading out.

And then it hit her, finally. It was a constant crescendo, the dull pain. Retelling the story made her relive it. Her back smashed into the door and she slid down against it, until she was sitting on the floor, her breath ragged and her fists clenched.

Her nails cut through the gloves and were now indenting the flesh beneath them.

She was spinning and spinning further out of control.

Memories, images, faces, all that, piercing her mind, driving her crazy.

Gorion's face. His eyes, widening upon the realization. Ambush.

'Run child, run.'

Sarevok's eyes. Inhuman, ablaze, golden.

His booming laughter and the murderous precision with which his every strike fell. The temple. The skull engraved into the floor. Eerie silence. The cold air. Magic, unleashed. Edwin screaming atop of his lungs, casting a fireball, his face greenish with the effort. The ground, shaking. The dust rising. The stench, the stench of ozone. The stench of magic. The way Sarevok's body fell. And the way it started to disintegrate. The dust that remains after a Bhaalspawn.

Her body was trembling and her brow was covered with thick, cold perspiration. She kept falling.

Limply, like a rag doll, she fell on the floor and curled into a ball.

The chains. Irenicus.

She was screaming. Wailing. The pain, the white hot, all-consuming pain. Dying, drowning in her own blood, watching the edge grow closer, dying and coming back, over and over again.

Alive and healed and ready for more. The knives, digging under her skin, pulling the muscles out.

Watching her body blossom with blood.

The spells, flying in the air. Trashing, begging.

'I can't! I can't take it anymore! Please! I beg! No!'

Imoen crying.

The explosion. Bodies, fire and smoke. People running. The quick battle. Cowled Wizards. Imoen panicking. Her wide, wild eyes. Gazing straight into her eyes, beginning for help.

And then was crying. She was lying on the floor and weeping. Suddenly helpless. Overcame by the feelings that returned.

She needed to become numb, once again. It was the only way she could survive.

The Beast growled.

Furiously, she wiped her face and stood up.

It was not over, yet.

Mazzy's face. Blank eyes. Stream of blood pouring out her mouth. The monstrous gap in her belly. The intestines, out. One hand, above her head, still clutching the sword. The other, on her chest, ripped off fingers and bones sticking out. She tried to shield herself. The vampire tore off half of her hand. And then tore off part of her belly. A puddle of urine, a yellow aureole between her legs. Its acidic stench.

'We die in our own piss, godchild.'

She bent over, turned around and punched the wall. The sound was muffled.

'We die in our own piss, godchild. We shit when we're being hung.'

She grabbed her head, trying to drown the voice.

'This is death, godchild. In shit and in piss. Nothing more.'

She fell to her knees, her head bursting.

'This is what life is. Piss.'

XXX

She didn't know how long was she in there. Or how conscious.

As soon as it was over and she was able to focus, she walked out of the chamber. She was still feeling dizzy and clammy. She was staggering down the hallway like a drunk, occasionally hitting the walls and mumbling to herself.

She couldn't pull herself together. Maybe it was just impossible. Or maybe she was too weak.

Maybe she was just a drama queen.

Maybe… she bit her lip, hard, and felt the drops of blood, drifting down her chin. This brought her to her senses. There was no point in giving in to those _states_.

She would, she could and she had to overcome them.

She decided to head for kitchen. Maybe they had some wine there. Maybe, if only a little bit, the alcohol would actually help. Help to mute the whole nightmare.

And there she was. Kahlan. As if waiting for her. Her eyes worried. Her face soft. Laura felt her knees give away. She forced herself steady as she drew nearer.

The confessor was looking at her with tenderness.

'You look' she said very quietly 'bad.'

'Yeah.' Laura's throat was dry 'Probably.'

'I'm sorry.' The confessor looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

'What for?' she didn't mean to sound hostile. Albeit her voice came out harsh and low.

'For what's been done to you. And because you had to relive it.'

'None of it is your fault, Kahlan.' She was disarmed. She sat down on a nearest stool. 'Tomorrow at dusk. I'll understand if you decide to quite.'

It was gibber. She had said two things, unrelated, at once.

'We're-I am leaving tomorrow at dusk. I'll understand if you decide against coming along.' She tried to make her intentions clearer.

The effort of it made her bend down and lay her forehead on her lap.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled to her knees 'I'm just… tired. I guess that's the word.'

'Laura. Look at me.'

She obeyed.

Kahlan looked her dead in the eye, her gaze infinitely tender and compassionate 'We are not leaving you.'

And then she added something that tore her into pieces.

'How can I blame you for something that's not your fault. You're not a bad person.'

'How can you know that?' she had told them the full, uncensored tale.

'Because' Kahlan's smile was weak yet tinged with warmth 'I'm a confessor and we know such things.'

Despite it all, she smiled back at the confessor.

'You know, Kahlan.' She said 'You're an odd one.'

'Me? Look at yourself, Laura.' The woman's smile grew. It was now nearing on radiant.

'You know…' she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say, so she took her time before finishing the sentence.

Set your mind on current tasks. Don't think of the past. Don't try to predict the future. Current tasks. Current tasks. Weapons.

'You know' she repeated in a slow voice 'I'd like to see those daggers of yours. Actually, I'd like to look through the gear you three carry around.'

'Of course.'

XXX

It was just as she had predicted.

The dildos – actually the Agiels – were out of bonds. Cara briefly informed her to keep away from them. And then she scooted off, in a huff. There was no way Laura could convince her to carry something else around.

Giggling like a girl, Richard informed them he was off to get something to drink. Or to eat. Or both.

They were alone, seated on the opposite sides of a small table.

Focusing with all her might, Laura leaned a little closer and began inspecting Kahlan's weapons.

Her daggers were regulars. Deprived of a slightest bit of magic, they would be useless against most enemies. The confessor was more cooperative than Cara had been, however. She agreed to use another pair, as long as she could keep the old ones. Her smile was rather awkward as if she was embarrassed. Laura felt a sudden and dumb urge to reach out to the woman, stretch her hand across the table, and grab her forearm. And to tell her, that it was fine.

The word 'adorable' could never leave her lips. She smiled, instead, knowing it was one hell of a silly, lopsided grin that had nothing to do with joyful mood.

She gave her the Boneblade. It was a very fine thing, she described it to the confessor. She picked it up in Ust'Natha, in Underdark. The woman liked it. She held the white weapon with something closing on reverence. And then, with an impish smile, she asked about its parameters. Laura grinned at her once again.

'All right.' She reached out across the table and took the dagger from Kahlan's hand. Her fingers, accidentally, brushed against her flesh. She felt a slight shock the moment they touched. She kept her face blank.

'It's a plus four weapon. Therefore it is sharper and harder than other daggers. This one could cut through a normal armor – mind you: normal means not magical. And it's more efficient. More graceful. Here' she picked another dagger from the bundle on the floor and handed it to the woman 'It's its sister. Stiletto of Demarchess. See' she pointed at the spiky end 'the Stiletto's extremely sharp. Excellent for piercing. The Boneblade is a cutter. Together, they make a very fine pair indeed.'

The way Kahlan's eyes shone with excitement made her swallow. Very slowly and purposefully cautiously – so that she wouldn't touch her again – she returned her the daggers.

'You might want to give them a go.' She said, straining to keep her voice level.

The confessor grinned at her. Her eyes shone. Laura swallowed once again.

The sensation was unreal.

'So' the woman looked at her with an unreadable but somewhat warm gaze 'how'd you use them?'

She stood up and walked over to the woman. The moment she was behind her, she felt her stiffen. She leaned slightly, so that her face was above her shoulder, her chin nearly resting on it, their hair brushing, and reached out once again for the weapons. Then she took a breath and suddenly Kahlan's scent overwhelmed her. The woman's body was radiating with warm. And then she heard it.

The pounding.

The confessor's heart was pounding.

'Here' she almost wheezed out 'take Stiletto like this' their fingers entwined on the handle. The confessor's palm was sweaty and hot. 'Yeah, like this. It's the piercer. You don't slash with it. You pierce. Are you right handed?' accidentally, she turned around to face her, and her nose brushed against Kahlan's cheek. Once again, when their skins touched, she felt a slight bolt, as if electrified. Kahlan shifted. And looked at her sideways, here gaze a little unfocused. Laura swallowed. Kahlan shifted an inch more, now they were nearly face to face. Her breath fell upon her face. Kahlan's eyes suddenly brushed her lips, lingering over them a moment too long for a casual glance.

'I am. Right handed.' She stuttered her response.

'Good.' Laura acknowledged and broke off the contact by returning to her former position. Kahlan followed the pattern.

'So Stiletto's your left hand weapon. The surprise one. The one you deal deadly blows with.'

'I like them. Thank you.'

Richard returned to the chamber carrying a tray with some bread and a glass of water on it. They moved apart with the speed of a lightning bolt. He never noticed anything, munching down on his food.

'You know' she smirked at him 'you could've gotten yourself some cheese to go with that.'

'Couldn't bother.' He smiled at her good-naturedly.

He put down the tray, indicated to Kahlan to help herself with the food and went to retrieve his sword.

'There. The Sword of Truth.' He said, somewhat proudly.

She looked at it with curiosity.

And his sword was a plain plus one. An old one as well.

And by 'old' she meant out of fashion. For a long time.

She told him of that, of course using much gentler terms.

He was genuinely surprised. She learned that in Midlands people wielded regular weapons. Magical swords, even so unspectacular like his, were a rarity regarded with great reverence.

Since the Sword of Truth was a bastard sword, she equipped him with Jhor the Bleeder. He wanted to take both swords. She consented without any arguing. It was, after all, his business.

XXX

They set off the next day. The Mojo Domo granted them with horses and since Nalia decided there was no way they could leave her behind, they had to get another one. It prolonged their departure.

It was nearing on midnight before they actually departed. The farewell was short, almost impatient. The Mojo Domo looked at her wistfully.

It probably had to do with the fact, that she asked him to be a witness to her will. She had established Imoen her sole heir. In case none of them were to survive, the Mojo Domo would become the trustee of the residence with the power to proclaim another heir.

They had decided that Valen would catch up with them every night. Horses didn't like moving in the darkness and it wasn't worth the risk of one breaking its leg.

XXX

For the first three days of the journey, the road south was unprecedentedly calm. Usually it was teeming with both merchants and bandits. Now, however, it was empty.

They could cover great distance thanks to that. Soon, they left the grasslands and entered another section of moors. These ones would stretch vastly around them. The terrain was now slightly more rugged, with hills and giant boulders. The moors transformed into something that resembled tundra. Occasional dwarf pines would appear. The road was now winding, slowly growing steeper.

On the fourth day, the Small Tooth Pass – the usually gray barrier somewhere ahead, barely visible – had grown much closer. It lay between two mountains, both of them shaped like pinnacles and covered with snow, the saddle-shaped entrance to Tethyr. It was still a day's ride.

As they moved even closer, the air began to cool down. It grew rather cold. The horses were moving much more slowly now, as the road climbed on an ever steepening slope. The surroundings changed as well. The tundra disappeared, leaving only jagged rocks covered with moss and tufts of yellow, sharp grass. They passed few lakes, each of the crystal-clear and freezing.

And then the horses wouldn't go any further. The road changed into a passageway consisting of large steps carved in the stone. With regret, they left them behind, knowing that the animals would find their way down.

XXX

'It's the highest up I've ever been.' Richard breathed out heavily. He was sweating and panting, the effort of climbing was visible on his face.

Laura merely acknowledged it with a nod and looked at the distant figure of Coran. He was far ahead of them, scouting the area. The Small Tooth Pass was not the safest of places. It was brimming with bandits and wild animals.

She looked back again, this time at her companions. Cara was moving with a steady pace, her hands set on her Agiels, her face blank and calm. Kahlan was trudging right behind her, her lips parted and her forehead sweaty. Then there was Edwin, his face blotched red. The mage was seemingly on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Viconia and Nalia were guarding him on both sides, clearly aware of his state, and Eldoth was following him closely behind.

She sighed. They would have to camp soon. There was no point in forcing a march when people were too tired to walk any further. She checked their surroundings. The slope was littered with boulders. There was no place for the smallest of camps, not the slightest of shells to crouch on. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing it back. The wind was growing stronger, icy gusts were now powerful enough to swipe someone tired like Edwin off their feet. And any fall would be fatal.

She turned in the direction of Coran. He was fifty feet ahead, perched on man-size boulder. She waved her hand to attract his attention and motioned him to look for a place to camp. He shrugged in response. They would have to carry on. She looked back at Edwin. The mage came to a halt. He was half-kneeling, his breath ragged. Viconia was actually keeping a hand on his shoulder and Nalia was visibly disgruntled. Catching her eye, the drow shook her head vehemently. The mage couldn't go any further. She swallowed down whatever curse was about to leave her lips and made her way towards them. She passed a panting Kahlan and a paled Richard. The two of them were also too weary to carry on. Cara, though defiant as always, was also perceptibly tired. The mage, however, was drained. She knelt before him and looked into her eyes. They were unfocused. He was on the verge of passing out.

'Any potions could help with that?' she demanded rather irritably, of Viconia. The drow shot her a haughty gaze and contradicted wordlessly. The situation was getting serious now. She stood up and bit her lip.

'Eldoth? Could carry him for a _while_?'

The bard's eyebrow shot up as he frowned.

'What?' he seethed upon hearing her request 'Carry _him_? The bloody _prince_?'

'For fuck's sake, yes.' She hurled bile back at him, her temper getting the better of her.

'I ain't carrying no bloody mages.'

In an instant a vision of his open skull flew across her mind. Regardless of how much cracking his head was appealing this moment, she wouldn't do that. She exhaled, calmed down and looked him in the eye. She didn't mean for her gaze to look like this, but the moment he saw it, he conceded.

'Don't kill me.' He growled dejectedly 'I'll do it, all right?'

Grudgingly, he grabbed Edwin by his waist, picked the mage up and flung him across his shoulder.

'Just walk behind me in case I overbalance, yeah?' he spluttered with the effort of lifting additional weight.

She nodded and waited for him to pass her by.

They resumed their slow ascend.

The night grew on. Soon whole pass would submerge in darkness and the steps would become invisible. Further climb was becoming very dangerous. The slope, as if doing it in on purpose, was still getting steeper. To walk, they had to use their hands for support. Eldoth was out of breath and his legs visibly trembled with the effort. She was walking right behind him, ready to stabilize him should he loose his balance. It was of no use. Suddenly he simply sank to his knees and Edwin limply slid off his back. She caught him one breath later and gently placed him on the ground.

Coran was right there in an instant, his face slightly troubled.

'It's still a long way to the top.' He said curtly 'And there's no place to camp.'

'Well maybe' Viconia muttered 'we could just sit down on those blasted steps?'

'And wait till dawn?' Coran pressed his lips and looked questioningly at Laura.

'Well, it's still better than feeling our way up, isn't it? Especially that they can't see in the dark.' She pointed with her chin in the direction of the Seeker and his friends.

'If you say so.'

'Listen' she spoke out, loudly so they could hear her 'we stay here for the night, ok? Try and find some more comfortable spots for yourselves. Coran' she added in a whisper 'you up for another scouting trip up there? I'll come with you.'

'Yeah.' He answered with dead certainty 'No more than one, though'

'No. I just wanted to see how far are we from the top of the pass.'

'Sure.'

XXX

They picked their pace. The area was silent apart from the howling wind. The cold was now becoming even more bothersome. They pushed on, sprinting with all the speed they could muster. The slope was nearly vertical now.

'It's got to be close.' She heard Coran's ragged whisper. He was behind her now, obviously finally tired 'I never knew it was such a long way up.'

'Yeah.' She merely responded, straining her ears to hear anything beside the wind 'Odd.' She remarked 'It's a merchant route.'

'I'd thought the same.' He murmured back 'Not a living soul.'

'You think it's got to do with Tethyr?'

'Wars are wars. And nothing's better for trade than warfare.'

'Precisely.' She furrowed her brows, trying to decipher what was wrong 'Something's not right about the pass then.'

'I-' he stopped speaking.

They both halted. They reached the pass. And the first thing they saw, was a mutilated corpse.

XXX

The carcass had been first mauled by something with fangs. And claws. Then it had been set on fire.

She knelt beside it cautiously. The stench reminded her of something. She took one more deep breath. Sulfur. Though diminished, it still bore its characteristic trace, the bitterness.

'Oh shit.' She stood up, startling Coran, who nearly jumped 'Dragons!'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**Through And Into The Fire**

The moment they returned at full speed, Kahlan knew something must have gone terribly wrong. She extricated herself from Richard's embrace and stood up, her gaze searching for Laura's.

The memory kept haunting her, scourging her mind with a constant flow of images. The redhead's chin, nearly nuzzling her shoulder. Her warmth. Her smooth, leather-clad finger entwining with hers on the hilt. Her proximity. It was there, coiling like a snake, lunging like a million of maddened butterflies, the terribly pleasant grinding in her stomach.

Every moment of her sleep had been plagued. The redhead. Her lips, her eyes, her face. Her hips. Her thin and tall frame. Her breasts. Her neck. Her hands. Her gloves. Her lips.

Her lips.

Her lips.

The question was hanging in the back of her mind.

What was it, this strange affliction?

Then she blinked and returned to the world of the living.

'There's a dragon. On the Small Tooth Pass?' the dark-skinned woman, Viconia, drawled the question with such disbelief in her voice that it almost sounded as if she was questioning Laura's sanity.

A dragon?

'A dragon?' Richard repeated, seemingly dumbfound with the revelation 'Dragons are _real_?'

'Oh no.' Coran snapped back 'They're just figments of our imaginations, mutilating their pray.'

'It's impossible.' Nalia added haughtily 'It'd be unreasonable. What would a dragon even do _here_? Of all the places?'

'Don't know. Maybe it's just enjoying the view.' Coran leered.

His distress was obvious.

They all began arguing. Kahlan's eyes scanned the area for Laura. The redhead was nowhere in the proximity. Yet she was sure two people had returned.

'Where's Laura?' it was Cara, who voiced out her question.

An uneasy silence fell at those words.

Coran uttered a swear-word and sprang into action. First, he leaped onto a boulder and looked around. Then he set off, without saying a word. At this instant, Nalia began incanting a spell. They all felt the familiar-yet-so-otherworldly hum of magical energy hanging in the air. As the enchantment grew more powerful, slowly manifesting itself in a visible form, the more powerful the hum became. The words were alien, soft spoken yet powerful. Kahlan stepped back as a ray of pink light shot out of Nalia's hands. It rose up, a single beacon of energy illuminating the entire area, and then plunged back down, right at them. Kahlan felt something warm yet unsubstantial wrap itself around her and the, with a _crack_, it became solid.

'Shield spell.' Nalia explained breathlessly. 'Should protect us against any physical attacks.'

'My turn then.' Viconia drawled and threw her hands up.

It was different this time. They felt something stir as if the veil – or a veil? – surrounding worlds – or maybe planes or maybe just different levels of a single plane – shifted, letting something _divine _in.

And then it manifested itself physically. The night sky tore in two as a gigantic ray of light pelted downwards. The moment it made contact with their bodies, Kahlan felt protected, as if embraced by someone like a mother. She also felt stronger, her weariness long forgotten and her senses sharpened. She also felt something else.

At first it was distant. A sense of closeness to the others. Her hyperaware senses suddenly picked new things. Emotions, or their echoes, emotions of the people in her nearest proximity were buzzing through her body. She could feel now Edwin's exhaustion, Viconia's calmness, Richard's need to protect and…

…waves of adrenaline were washing all over her. The prey was close. The monster lied within twenty feet of her. It was alert, but couldn't see her.

Laura. Laura's emotions. Darker, more powerful.

And more appealing. Drawing them into battle.

They all sensed that. Each other's reactions and proximity. Suddenly, they were _one _and yet each was an _individual_.

'Handy.' Nalia observed 'It's the Strength of One, isn't it?'

The priestess didn't even bother to answer.

'Let's see about the dragon. Edwin. Stay here.' It seemed that in Laura's absence, she was the one to take lead.

Coran was already ahead. Anxious and excited at the same time, magically invigorated, they began hastily climbing up. The blond man was leading the way.

What distraught her, was the sense of Laura's growing proximity. And the awareness, that now Richard shared her emotions, he could pick on this one as well. She looked at him, he was set on the task at hand. Sensing her gaze, he smiled at her warmly, apparently misjudging her feelings for general apprehension.

Despite the magic, she was out of breath and perspiring when they finally reached the pass. They saw the mutilated carcass Laura had mentioned. It probably had been a man in his forties, not too wealthy but neither poor, judging by the remains of his clothing.

Coran waved a frantic hand, gesturing them to stay quiet and creep forward. There was a giant pile of rubble ahead, from what Kahlan could see in the dark. She crouched slowly, both weapons in her hands, and began sneaking forward, followed closely by Richard and the rest.

The pile consisted of boulders. Some force had cast them atop each other, creating a massive mound. Kahlan knelt at its bottom, holding her breath and listening in for both noises and feelings. A great source of energy, overwhelming and entrancing was closing in on her. She shifted, trying to localize the direction.

A hand shot out and firm fingers closed on her mouth, pressing her back, against a body. The energy was now humming at full volume, filling her body with quivers. She breathed in a familiar scent. Laura.

'Shit!' the redhead whispered furiously 'You've been onestrengthed! Fuck, you're tuning into me. Don't.' she pulled back sharply, as if poked with a white hot poker.

Kahlan didn't have the time to ponder. The rest of them got there and they were all crouching beneath the mound.

'The dragon's blocking the pass.' Laura informed them quietly 'I think it's red. A fire breather.' She added explanatorily.

'Can't we go around?' Nalia asked in a small, quivery voice.

She could feel it. The mage was blooming with fear. It was nearly paralyzing her. Kahlan felt a shiver running down her spine. The fright was getting onto her as well. She clutched her daggers desperately and tried to focus on the grip. It was of no use.

Something snarled. It was a booming sound. It made her heart stop. She was sweating now, waves of nausea flooding her, each one more powerful that the earlier. She felt like throwing up. Her stomach was gnawing painfully as if the butterflies were trying to tear their way out. She was shaking now, teeth chattering and eyes flooding.

It was hopeless. And humiliating.

'The dragon's on the other side of this heap.' Laura explained.

'Can't we go around?' the mage repeated, sounding panic-stricken.

'There's no other way. All we could do was head back.' Coran answered her, his voice oddly drained of any emotion 'Laura. What do we do?'

'I-' the redhead broke off and inhaled loudly 'Coran, we've fought them already.'

'I hate them.' the blond man sighed heavily 'Gods and demons, how I hate the dragons. I hope the draconid kind and their whore-mothers just go to hell one day. So. How do we kill this bastard?'

The mage squealed quietly, her entire frame shaking vehemently.

'I-I-I can't d-d-d-do-' her teeth were chattering so hard that she was stuttering.

'Shut up, jalil.' Viconia snarled 'The rivvil. Always so scared of death.'

'What is it immune to? Nalia? Eldoth?' Laura enquired.

Kahlan was about to throw up. The mage's fear was holding its sway over her almost profoundly. Her heart was racing.

'I-I-I d-d-d-don't' the mage was unable to say anything. Her body reeked of perspiration.

'Focus! Nalia!' Coran moved over to her and they heard a slap. The mage sank down on the ground and began sobbing. Kahlan's palms were too sweaty. She couldn't hold her daggers anymore.

'Fire. Electricity. Normal weapons?' Eldoth began muttering 'If it breaths fire, it's got to be heat-immune, otherwise it'd burn itself.' He was speaking in a rapid whisper 'Probably electricity as well. It goes along and that's what I've heard. Weapons, that's obvious. There is something more' his muttering became inaudible 'Of course!' he clasped his hands together 'It'll be magic-resistant.'

'What?' Coran's voice was harsh.

'They're creatures of magic.' The bard mumbled uncertainly 'That's all the lore I can offer.'

'Magic-resistant. Magic-resistant. Magic… If the immunity's breached…' Richard suddenly added 'There has to be a way, yes?' he sounded slightly doubtful.

'Of course!' Laura muttered feverishly 'Breached. Exactly. Richard, you're a genius! We need Nalia to cast Breach on him!'

'And then?' Coran sounded hesitant.

'He'll be… He'll be vulnerable, at least to magic.'

'Then you' Eldoth piped in 'tackle him with the Greater Malison.'

'He's weakened and slower…' Laura consented 'Then we take him down.'

'I-I-I…' the mage was unable to control herself.

'Bitch, you're going to get us all killed!' Eldoth hissed viciously and made a grab for the girl. Laura's hand shot out, catching his chin and sending him toppling backwards. Before he managed to crash down, Viconia grabbed him and pushed down, seating him back on the ground.

'I'll go and talk to her.' Richard offered, evidently trying to release the tension.

Kahlan was losing her battle. She tried to pay attention. She tried to contribute but her throat was constricted, her mouth dry and her head was spinning. Combined, their emotions, were mercilessly flogging her, tearing her into bits. She wanted to cry out, but the tension was too heavy. She was out of breath, suffocating, her chest bursting. The last thing she knew, was the sensation of falling down.

Her head was resting against someone's chest. The person oozed peacefulness. It was this peace, that had brought her out of the darkness. Strong but thin arms were cradling her. She inhaled and recognized the smell. She recognized the leather. And then the voice.

'It seems you confessors don't react too well to spells of unity.' The redhead remarked slightly teasingly 'When I felt your distress, it was like a whirlpool. I've never see anyone receive so _much_.'

'What happened?' she mumbled, her lips feeling wooden.

'Your heart nearly exploded. You passed out.' The girl's voice was now soothing.

'And the dragon?'

'It's been three heartbeats since you passed out.' The redhead pulled her closer and shifted slightly, her cheek touching the back of Kahlan's head. She was speaking now directly into hear ear, lips grazing its skin from time to time 'Nothing's much changed. Richard's talking to Nalia. The bastard's still on the other side of that pile.'

'Has the spell ended?'

'No.' the girl sighed.

'Then why am I feeling so calm?'

'I've absorbed your distress and channeled it into peacefulness.'

'How?'

'I simply' Kahlan _heard_ her smile 'calmed myself down. You're in my arms, therefore I'm shielding you from other signals by sheer proximity. I'm calm, therefore you're receiving calmness.'

She didn't know what to say. She simply immersed herself in that incredible sensation of utter peace. It didn't matter that there was a monster, just some feet away. All that there was, was Laura and her body. The leathers creaked as the girl shifted. Suddenly, she sighed in frustration and moved. Kahlan realized she was pushing her hair back, one hand up, the other still encircling her waist.

Funnily enough, it was the redhead, who was now anchoring her.

It was this exact moment, when Richard returned from Nalia.

'She'll try.' He said in a tired voice.

Reluctantly, Kahlan removed herself from Laura's arms. Without her warmth surrounding her, she felt cold.

The mage crept in their direction. Her voice still sounded edgy.

'You want me to cast Breach first, then Greater Malison, yes?'

'Yeah.' Laura's voice, on contrary, was very composed and almost empathic 'Don't worry. I'll go with you. Coran' she spoke to the man 'will your arrows of piercing do the bastard any damage?'

'We could give it a go.' he answered 'Albeit I'm not too sure if it'll work.'

'All right.' Laura nodded 'Coran, climb the pile and lay low until told to act different. Nalia and I will join you. The moment the first spell works, I'll try and distract it so that you have time to cast another. Coran, start firing the moment the second spell hits it. Viconia, once that happens, try some of your magic. Maybe something'll hurt it. Richard, Kahlan. Cara. I want you to stay put for the time being. Kahlan, if you could watch Coran's and Nalia's backs. Cara, guard the passage.'

Kahlan swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat.

She watched the redhead pull her sword out of the bag. It truly was purple. She thought she could hear its hum. The girl shot her a smile. It was friendly and relaxed. Kahlan nodded.

She watched them climb. She watched the redhead help the mage on her way up.

'Hey.' Viconia said 'Take Laura's bag, ok? In case she needs something.'

Kahlan consented. Disregarding both Richard and Cara, she found herself, bag across her back, climbing in their wake. She flattened on the top and gawked at the dragon.

It was gigantic. She could see smoke rising from its nostrils and the moonlight reflected against his scales. The beat was fast asleep.

The mage and the redhead were ahead of her, lying low on the other side of the pile. She watched Laura unsheathe her sword and gesture at Nalia. She watched her descend sneakily. The redhead crouched behind a boulder and then waved at the mage.

The air filled with magic. The dragon snored. Coran, who was ten feet to her left, shifted visibly, probably preparing his bow. She heard a faint rustle and turned wildly around, ready for an attack. She exhaled with relief upon seeing Viconia climb stealthily up. The priestess poised herself right from her.

The spell vibrated in the air, illuminating the dragon and its hideous red scales, Laura, the blade of her sword, Coran's bow and her daggers. The beast shifted and then opened one groggy, vilely yellow, eye. Kahlan held her breath, heart pounding in her chest.

Then, as if in slow motion, the dragon stood up. Its spiked tail began trashing around. The monster snarled angrily and turned around in one fluid motion.

The spell hit it with a tremendous force. The beast staggered back, roaring furiously. Two things happened at this moment. Laura leapt from behind her boulder, placing herself between the mound and the beast. Coran stood up and fired an arrow. Kahlan squinted and gasped.

The arrow bounced off the scales. The beast threw its head up, inhaled and spat out a stream of fire. Kahlan closed her eyes, the heat was unbearable. Someone was screaming on top of their lungs. Panic-stricken she forced her eyelids up and began frantically scanning the area.

Nalia, the mage, all spells forgotten, was running up the slope. The dragon roared once again. Laura was nowhere in sight. Instead, the beast focused on the running girl. It opened its giant jaw and jumped forward. In one desperate moment, Kahlan realized that the mage wasn't fast enough. Ignoring her instincts that all cried to go back and hide, she jumped out of her hideout and sprinted downwards. She heard Coran yell something, she couldn't hear the words. She reached Nalia and pushed her up, trying to both shield her and help her up.

Unfortunately, it attracted the dragon's attention to her. The roaring monster was coming closer with every moment. Half of its body was already climbing the mound, which suddenly seemed too small.

A spell flew in the air and hit the dragon straight in the eye. It snarled and this saved Kahlan's life. Instead of attacking her, it started screaming and trashing around. With all her strength, she pushed the mage upwards. Then there was Coran's extended hand. He grabbed Nalia and pulled up. She smiled at him relieved and then the rock she was standing on gave off.

She was sliding down. The dragon was ready for another attack. Whatever had hit him, was already gone. She screamed unwillingly, as a monstrous, clawed, pawn neared.

Something got in its way. A gleaming object rose in the air and came slashing down. There was a strange noise, like a clink of breaking iron. Someone yelled something and then lifted her off the ground. She was airborne and then breathless, on her back, on rocky ground. Laura was lying on top off her, shielding her and holding her steady.

'Celestial Fury' the redhead, her face covered with smudges, spluttered 'it broke.'

'What?' she couldn't still focus, the world blurred on the edges.

No answer came. Instead, Laura was off her, pulling her up, pulling her somewhere as someone – Coran? – was keeping the beast distracted. The redhead pushed her behind a boulder and looked her dead in the eye.

'Where's my bag?'

Kahlan's mind froze and then began to rewind. The bag. The mound. Nalia. Letting go off the bag. Running to save the mage. Bag. Let go.

'It's up there, somewhere.' She mumbled, broken lip interfered with her ability to speak clearly.

The redhead said nothing. The dragon roared in fury and suddenly Kahlan found herself once again underneath the woman.

Blinding light seared through her lidded eyes and then a scorching wave of heat surrounded them. She heard a faint hiss. Laura's body was pressing hard against, the buckle of her belt, suddenly too hot to bear, was cutting into her body. She clutched the redhead.

It was gone. Laura was standing once again.

'The bag. Kahlan!' she yelled 'Get it! I'll distract it. Find me a sword. On my count.' She sprang out from behind the boulder.

With a hiss, the dragon spotted her. Kahlan leaned out and stared. The redhead was hurling rocks at the dragon. It was roaring furiously, readying itself for another fireball.

'One!' the redhead made a daring jump and threw another rock, only to throw herself down the next moment, as another jet of fire burst out of the beast's jaw.

'Two!' Laura was up and further away, leading the dragon away from Kahlan, giving her a chance to sneak up towards the mound.

'Three!' the redhead finally yelled, making a daring jump towards the dragon. Kahlan threw herself up and without even looking at the woman, started sprinting towards the mound. Someone was also on their way down, in frenzy, she couldn't tell who it was. And then the person crashed into her and pulled her down, pushing something into her hands simultaneously. A bag. Richard had Laura's bag.

The noise, however, once again attracted the dragon. It was clearly uncertain on who to attack next, as Laura was few feet away from him and hurling rocks. Without thinking, Kahlan picked the bag, stood up and threw it at the redhead. As if in slow motion, heart pounding in her ears, she saw the girl turn, raise and arm and grab, grab the bag. What the redhead missed, however, was another jet of fire flying from the dragon's jaw. Terrified and paralyzed, Kahlan saw the golden flames embrace her figure and then obscure her from their sight. There was no scream, no sound and no stench.

In this powerful burst of fire, Laura, the woman she began to know and to care for, was gone from her world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**To Die To Sleep**

She was dead. At least she had to be. As the flames engulfed her, she, however, felt nothing. No pain, no skin peeling off her body, no hair burning, nothing. Only moderate warmth. And then it was over. She was still standing there, right in front of the dragon and staring the beast right in the eye. Alive.

Of all the magic in the world, this had to be the oddest one. Especially that no one had cast on her any Protection spells.

And then the daze was gone. The dragon roared furiously, apparently beside itself by seeing the prey alive and well. There wasn't much time. She reached into the miraculously intact bag and grabbed a handle. It felt oddly smooth against her gloved hand. The moment she pulled the weapon out of the bag, the whole world froze.

The black sword was hissing at her maliciously. And then there was this –

-pain. Blinding, sickening pain. She could hear voices screaming their anguish, so many people, so many faces distorted with tears. They were all yelling at her, their eyes maddened and the expressions so insane. The world she knew was falling apart and falling away. All that there existed, was a universe of utmost suffering. And each soul that had been felled by the blade, was now flying towards her.

'Kill. Tear. Rip. Bhaalchild. Mad. Ravage. Feed me. Feed me their souls.'

The coarse, disembodied voice mixed with the others. She was being pulled down. Something smashed into her knees, sharp rocks (rocks?) cutting into the flesh. She was dizzy.

'My sword. My sword. My child.' The second voice was familiar, it was the same voice that was streaming from the armor, back at Candlekeep, at the false Candlekeep, the one she had plunged into when Irenicus was tearing her soul out.

Bhaal.

The sword and her sire were speaking to her.

'First pain.' He said. 'Know the first pain, the pain of loss of a beloved.'

It was a searing, heartbreaking sensation. She felt her mouth open and heard a high-pitched scream.

She was trashing on the ground. Someone, something, was forcing her calm, forcing her down, straddling her.

'Pull it out of her hand!' another voice issued an order in a very concerned way 'It's hurting her.'

'I can't! Richard, I can't even hold her properly.' Another voice, heavy with the effort of holding someone – her? – down.

'Don't touch it!' another voice cried out anxiously.

She forced her eyelids open. The world blurred and snowed. She blinked. Shapes became more real, less ghastly, more solid. A pair of blue eyes. Black hair. Pale face. Kahlan.

'Am I dead?' she muttered, her lips bone dry.

'I had thought so.' The confessor's response was quite teary.

Something was very amiss. As if she had forgotten about something urgent. Very urgent.

'The dragon!' she sat up, nearly knocking the woman off her 'Where is it?'

'You don't remember?' Richard was kneeling beside her, his face showing deep – too deep for her liking – concern 'We thought it had fried you. Then you pulled out this sword and cut its throat. And then you fell down and began trashing around.'

'I thought you had an epileptic attack.' Another voice sounded somewhere behind her.

'I'm not epileptic.' She mumbled, trying and failing to spit dust from her mouth. Her lip was broken, blood mixed with dust and sand, coating her lips unpleasantly. Her throat was so dry and so sore she thought she could never speak again. She was panting.

Kahlan got off her and stood up, looking still on the verge of tears. Laura forced herself on all fours, the sword few feet away, and coughed. Spitting and panting, she looked up only to see the rest of the party descending the slope. They all were looking rather alarmed except for Cara, who wore a very smug and obviously contemptuous expression.

'What the hell was that?' Coran demanded, his face flooded with both anger and relief 'First you get yourself fried. Then you get a seizure. After killing the dragon.'

'Sue me, I've no clue.' She managed to smile at him, assure him somehow that she was still alive and fine.

XXX

They camped. It was impossible to move on, despite her protests. Edwin needed his rest and so did she. Richard took charge and it somehow felt natural to be under his leadership. Of course, it was only temporal, but he was a natural leader and things went smoothly. Nalia set a fire and Coran took the first watch. Kahlan started preparing a meal and Eldoth was concealing himself in the shadows, probably absorbed with finding proper rhymes.

'I am thinking of the iambic hexameter. It's only proper.' He explained after a while and began whistling a rather sour and rather slow melody.

'What?' Cara demanded, her eyebrow arched with disgust.

'In the hexameter rises the fountain's silvery column.'

'What?' she repeated.

'As a great poet had said once. Sadly, he wasn't me.'

'You make no sense, poet.'

'Poetry is not about sense. It's about beauty.'

'Right.' The blond snorted finally and stood up 'While you're all so broody and depressed or speaking riddles, I will prove myself useful and go hunting.'

'Nothing lives here, my friend.' Coran, perched on a rock, responded in silky whisper 'But if you insist, may the lady luck watch over you.'

XXX

'Maybe' it was the seeker's turn to break the silence 'you'd like to provide us with an answer on what had happened earlier on.'

'Wish I could.' She sighed gloomily. She had been forced to lie down and cover herself with a blanket by a very fussy confessor. 'I don't know why the fire didn't do any damage. It should have. Nor do I know how did I manage to kill the creature. All I saw or heard were faces and voices. And pain.'

'What did the voices talk about?' he enquired gently.

'Pain. Death.' She answered numbly 'It was as if all the souls torn from their bodies with this blade, started talking to me.'

'Impossible.' Nalia cut in, uneasily 'No weapon can actually devour souls.'

'Unless…' Viconia added thoughtfully 'It's the Blackrazor, isn't it? You've never wielded it before.'

'I haven't.'

'I heard tales about the sword of Bhaal. The Sword of Souls. It's said to be forged of an unknown alloy of steel. A sentient being from another plane had been forced into it. That's at least all the lore I can provide you with.'

'How do you know that?' Richard enquired gently, his gaze curious and open.

'I'm a priestess after all.' The woman merely shrugged, as if her natural ill temper had been quenched by his gentleness.

'Coming back to this sentient being.' Laura asked in spite of herself 'Do you think it's got a will and a mine of its own?'

'That's what sentient means.' She scowled at her 'It is trapped there, within the blade.'

'But why?' Richard's eyebrows flew up 'Why would anybody force another being into the sword?'

'People are capable of many things, jaluk.'

'Jaluk?' he repeated, flabbergasted.

'Male.' Laura answered 'In Drow.'

'Drow?'

'Yes, Drow. The black elves.' Viconia straightened up proudly.

'Elves?'

'Jaluk, there are more races than just humans in this world.'

'I know but-'

'Waele rivven, waele jalukul.' Viconia sighed and stalked off.

'What does that mean?' Richard leaned over Laura and whispered with a shy smile.

He was so sweet and so handsome. She smiled back at him.

'Stupid humans, stupid males.' She whispered.

'Not a compliment, then?'

'No, not really.'

'You know it, the language, I mean?'

'Only some bits.'

XXX

'Usstan orn'la saph ulu xa'huuli ilta, l' hawrest elg'caress.'

'What?' she lifted her eyelids and stared at Viconia.

'Hawrest rivvil vel'uss talinthe il zhah alur jala d' mina.'

'Who? What?' she sat up.

Viconia was pacing and whispering furiously to herself.

'The blond haired rivvil, who thinks she's any better than the rest of the world! Uss mzild insult lu' il orn yaith xuil ilta vlos!'

'Vlos? Blood? Viconia, is that a death threat?'

'Never mind.' The Drow snapped and froze on the spot. 'Pathetic being.'

'Care to tell me what happened?' she didn't really feel _that _interested but somehow felt compelled to care.

'Never you mind.' The drow snapped again and sat down.

'As you wish. Viconia. What time is it?'

'I do not have a clock with me.'

'Yeah. I know. But still…'

'It's nearly dawn. If you stood up, you'd know.'

'We ought to get moving then. We haven't even reached Tethir yet.' She forced herself up and felt a powerful wave of dizziness wash over her. She coughed and rubbed her face. It was an odd sensation, she realized, like being half asleep or suffering from extremely high fever. She looked around. Everyone was fast asleep, except for Viconia who was on the watch. The drow was right, far ahead east, the night sky was smudged with pinkish dots. Soon, the darkness would tear in half and sun would arise in its full splendor. She liked it, the sun and how the sky parted. Dawn had something metaphysical about it.

'Let's wake the party, shall we?' she smiled at Viconia, her eyes travelling on her companions. Coran was lying on his back, lips parted, blond aureole of hair surrounding his head. Eldoth was muttering in his sleep, Nalia was curled in a ball, Cara was on her stomach, Edwin looked like a corpse and Richard-

-Richard was spooning Kahlan.

She felt a strange pang in her belly. She bit her lip and let go off the feeling. Whatever it was, it made no sense. It was a hard world after all.

'Hello there!' she exclaimed, feeling slightly stupid 'Rise and shine, we have miles to go!'

'Bloody hell and expensive whores…' it was the only response she got. Eldoth, the author of those words, shifted slightly.

'That went well.' Viconia observed and bellowed 'Get up!'

They all sprang to their feet, weapons ready and eyes wild.

'That's a hell of a start.' Laura observed.

XXX

They finally crossed the border and were descending. The road was still narrow and terribly winding. They could see, however, the bottom: grassy lands and cool lakes. It was around midday when they finally reached the valley. The collapsed near the closest lake and drank heavily. The water was crystal clear and teeth-prickling.

'I could stay here forever.' Edwin sprawled on his back and gazed at the sky.

'You'd get bored within an hour and cry about inns and whores.' Eldoth smiled at him 'At least. That's what I'm missing. Oh, those girls, their bosoms heavy and heaving, their hair flowing like a river, ah…'

Laura smiled as her eyes travelled on Kahlan who blushed furiously. Richard was also looking pretty embarrassed meanwhile Cara merely smirked, either unimpressed or sharing the feeling.

'What is in a woman that a man needs so much?' Eldoth finished, sounding deep in thought.

'Cunt.' Edwin cut in shortly. 'Not brains, obviously.'

'Let's go, shall we?' Nalia was looking rather distasted.

XXX

It took them another two days just to leave the mountain range behind. As they entered flatlands, the mountains were indistinguishable from the clouds. The road was much wider now and led them further south. They came across few carts pulled by skinny mules. The merchants, however, looked extremely alarmed and clung the reins tightly in their hands. Something was definitely amiss.

The next day they learned what it was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Evil Is Going On**

It was already late night, when they finally decided to camp. They had been trudging through dense woods the whole day and covered not much ground. Laura was visibly distressed by this fact. Her mask was still intact, Kahlan, however, was no fool when it came to feelings and emotions. She knew there were many things she would never learn from the redhead – unless of course, the girl would decide to tell her. There was something about the sharpness of her pace, about the firm coldness etched onto her face that made Kahlan see more.

And that distressed _her_. The redhead was a nearly total stranger. They had spent some time together, yes. But it was not the right amount of time to care for someone – care deep enough to want to share their pain.

It didn't feel right. She clung to Richard the whole day, basking in his presence like one would bask in the sunlight. He was all the warmth and the strength she would ever need. At least, that was the mantra that was raging through her head all the time.

The spot wasn't perfect. It wasn't even good. It was a small clearing in the middle of nowhere, the ground was uneven and slightly damp, as if it had been a marsh some time ago. They were weary, however, and didn't bother to acknowledge its imperfections. Within few heartbeats Nalia was starting a fire, Cara and Coran were off hunting, Eldoth was moodily murmuring to himself, Edwin was nodding off, Richard was chopping wood, Viconia muttering protection spells and Laura was pacing around the clearing. Kahlan forced herself to sit down. What she wanted, however, was to march up to the redhead and reassure her that everything was going to be all right. Like always.

'You look troubled.' The bard, all of the sudden, spoke out and not in an unpleasant tones 'Care to share?'

'We're a long way from home. It's an odd land, that's all.' She lied and instantly felt guilty about it.

'Hm.' He merely narrowed his eyes 'You know, I've always wanted to travel the planes. How does it feel?'

'Odd. Unpleasant, to be honest.'

'No doubt about that since you're basically trapped here.' He nodded 'You wouldn't mind if I put it into a story?'

'No, of course not.' She smiled despite herself.

'It is kind of tragic…' he said thoughtfully 'Now, how about I have one of you killed and leave the other crying beside the tomb, dagger ready?'

'It's really… not something I'd like to think about.'

'No, really… I never meant you and him.' he smiled 'It's so popular, lover dying beside the other's grave. No, what I meant was a tragic tale between one of you and… let's see… Laura? Or is that too much?'

'Meaning what?' she felt her heart race.

'Oh you know… There's never been a serious love poem about a planeswalker falling in love with someone from an alien plane.'

'Probably.' She said coldly 'But I love Richard and he loves me.'

'How about I leave him out of the story? Such as: leave him wounded in a nice inn and have you fall in love with another.'

'I don't like the sound of it.' She was sweating.

'Why not? A serious poem about a female planeswalker falling in love with a woman from an alien plane? A woman who's destined to… lose herself to…darkness all-consuming and unavoidable… yes, this even is melodic…'

Kahlan was sweating, her heart racing.

'Imagine yourself kissing those red lips of Laura's, eh?' he was whispering now, his eyes dreamy and distant 'Imagine what it would be like to love such a woman… And be loved by her…'

Butterflies were about to tear a hole in her stomach. His words had an effect on her. She swallowed, very hard but no salvation came as images started pouring inside her.

'What are the two of you whispering about?' Richard sneaked up at them and smiled good-naturedly.

'About you.' She smiled back at him, snapped out of the pleasant-yet-alarming fantasy.

'I know I am attractive…' he joked 'but-'

Right this very moment Cara and Coran entered the clearing, both looking rather alarmed.

'What is it?' Laura was already by their side.

'There is a village few paces away. It seems…' the blond man began but Cara cut in.

'A battalion had just marched into the main square, demanding something.' She said briskly.

'Let's see what it is, shall we? Viconia come with me. Coran lead the way. The rest of you: stay.'

XXX

They were gone for much too long. Few hours must have already passed when Laura and the others returned. Something was amiss. And then she saw it, in their eyes: an unspeakable terror. Coran simply sat on the ground and suddenly palmed his face. His entire frame shook. Viconia was muttering something in a strange language and Laura was standing in the shadows, her head bowed.

'What happened?' she asked, feeling a cold wave of dread wash over her.

'We saw a village.' Coran said in a very hollow voice 'A battalion of militia arrived. They killed everyone. We couldn't do a thing to stop them. And they murdered them. I' his voice broke.

'-I saw a woman… she –she was raped by ten of them. She was pregnant. At the end-' he broke off once again.

'At the end they cut her belly open and pulled the child out' Laura finished for him, her voice cold and calm 'It must have been about nine months old. The mother was still alive when they smashed its skull against the ground.'

Kahlan felt that the world had begun to spin around. She looked up and saw the stars, distorted by smoke. The clearing was spinning. The stars were spinning. A sudden gust of wind brought a stench of burnt meat.

'They gathered most of the people in a barn and then set it on fire.' Laura explained dully.

'Why didn't you do anything?' Richard barked. 'How could you let that happen?'

'This is no fairy tale. Three do not defeat entire battalion.' She said 'I'm sorry.' With that, she walked off into the woods.

XXX

'What did they want?' it was Richard, who finally broke the silence that had fallen.

'There was Bhaalspawn living in the village.' Coran answered in a hoarse whisper.

'How do you know?'

'They left a notice pinned to a tree that said that anyone who harnesses a Bhaalspawn will be considered a traitor and punished by death.'

'Who was the Bhaalspawn?' Kahlan forced herself to ask.

'A young girl, one of the shepherds. No threat at all.' He said in a broken voice. ' I doubt she had ever killed a fly.'

'Then why? Why kill her?'

'It's the fear that makes people irrational.' Eldoth answered for the blond man 'The fear that makes them capable of unspeakable evil.'

'And the fear that makes the Bhaalspawn desperate for any means of protection.' Viconia added. 'It's a war.'

'What do you mean?' Richard asked.

'Think about it for a while. People fear the Bhaalspawn because they're supposedly destined to bathe the entire Faerun in blood. They attack and kill them. The Bhaalspawn rise against the people, therefore increasing the fear. Whatever is going on in Tethir, will soon spread over other lands.' Viconia answered calmly.

'And Bhaal could rise from the dead.' The Seeker whispered. 'So much death could bring him back, right?'

'It is possible.' Eldoth acknowledged.

'But how… how could they do it? Just like that, slaughter the whole village?' Kahlan felt an unfamiliar sting in the corner of her eyes. Tears were pushing their way out. She wiped her face furiously.

'People are capable of both good and evil.' Eldoth muttered, staring on the ground. 'So tragic. So poetical!'

XXX

She was lying awake and looking at the stars. She couldn't cry nor sleep. She was thinking about all those lives, brutally taken from innocent people. This world was full of evil. It could also be beautiful: the mountain range, the odd terrain marks, the meadows and the creeks, sunsets and highlands. It was odd, the mixture of evil and beauty. She always preferred when everything was black and white. Richard was the hero, Darken Rahl and the Keeper were villains. People were either good or evil. These two, good and bad, should never entwine. And this brought her to Laura.

The redhead, still absent from the camp, was both. Her very nature was tainted with pure evil and bloodlust. Yet she was – above it all – good. She had saved all of them. Her eyes could be cold one moment, the next full of warmth. Kahlan bit her lip. The girl was pure chaos, a maddening mixture of everything and anything. And yet… there was something about her, something about her very essence, that drew Kahlan towards her. She was spinning out of control. Every time their eyes locked, Kahlan found herself falling under their spell. She shivered.

Someone walked into the clearing. She rose from her blanket and stared at the oncoming stranger. It was the redhead. The girl was walking slowly, her head still hung like it had been hours ago. And Kahlan's heart broke for her.

_I want to hate you_. _I can't. _

She stood up and walked towards her, feeling as if something inevitable was about to happen. Laura was standing still and watching her approach.

There were no words. She stopped in front of the redhead and looked at her. The girl was so beautiful. Usually fierce or composed, now she looked broken and simply weak. Kahlan reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' She said, not really knowing what she was about to say next.

The girl lifted her head and looked at her.

'About what?' her voice was nothing more but a broken whisper. And then she sniffed, as if fighting back something else, like tears 'I hate it. You know, I hate it so much.'

'I know.' She knew and this sensation of knowing amazed her. 'I know. Laura, I am so sorry.'

There were no words. Or, at least, she couldn't find any.

'Please, there is no reason for you to be sorry.' The redhead's answer was short and cool. She stepped back, defiance oozing from her. This reminded her so much of Cara. The same hardness. The mask that is supposed to stop additional pain. Kahlan bit her lip and removed her hand from Laura's shoulder. The girl's head dropped, arms limp by her side. Whatever was torturing her, had to be powerful. Kahlan gasped and suddenly, as if ordered to, reached out once again. This time, however, her hand palmed the redhead's chin and forced her head up. The girl blinked, her features otherworldly in silver starlight.

'Don't shut me out.' Kahlan breathed out, her throat suddenly very dry and her heart racing 'I don't want you to shut me out. Please.'

This was getting out of hand. She was spinning out of control, once again. This had to stop. Whatever she felt for Laura, had to be a mistake.

She was mistaking pity for something else. Yes, all she felt was pity. And the girl suddenly sensed the thought. She gritted her teeth, judging from the movement of her cheeks and stepped backwards as if slapped.

'Keep your mercy for someone else.' She said but without a snarl. And with that, she was once again walking away.

'Where are you going?' before she managed to control herself, the words left her mouth.

'Taking a watch, what else?' the girl's answer was neutral and very official.

XXX

It was not a pleasant awakening. Kahlan's head was all sore, as if during the night something had entered her skull and begun pressing on different nerve cords. She sat and blinked heavily, the sunlight both blinding and annoying her. The rest of the group was already up, people were talking chaotically, not making much sense. Fire had been lit and someone was preparing a breakfast.

'Finally, you're up, confessor.' Cara knelt beside her and looked at her questioningly 'Were you up all night? You look really bad.'

'Thank you, Cara.' She smiled weakly 'I've just got a headache, that's all.'

'I think someone should kick the lord Rahl's butt.' The mord sith deadpanned 'This' she gestured vividly 'is out of hand. Someone will get killed. Soon. It's too big a risk!' she exclaimed 'We ought to head back.'

'We're too far away now.'

'Well let's force Miss Bhaalspawn to delegate one of her charming comrades to lead us back.'

'We can't do this, Cara.'

'Enlighten me why? Is lord Rahl's life less important than _this_?'

'It's not that…' she began protesting and found she had no words.

Cara was right. It was all a folly. She nodded at the blond woman.

'I'll try and talk to Richard but you know how stubborn he can be.'

'Oh yes.' The mord sith stood up, hands on her hips, head cocked to one side. 'If you don't, I'll do it.'

'Okay, okay.' She stood up as well and smiled at her 'I will.'

XXX

Around noon they left the woods behind and stepped onto grasslands. The whole area was flat and the plane seemed endless. It was like a sea of green. Soon they encountered a broad river and had to search for a ferry or a bridge. Finally, it was Coran who advised they move alongside the river, down the current. He said he remember he had crossed one bridge some years back, when he had been in Tethir. Cara was upset and annoyed, Laura pale and unreadable, the rest of the group were fine though and making a decent pace. Kahlan wanted to feel distressed but couldn't. The headache disappeared and a slight breeze made the heat more than bearable. The grass smelled wonderfully and the river was glimmering joyously. She felt relaxed and nearly happy, drinking in the odd sense of freedom the grasslands offered her.

It was as if the journey itself was their only goal. As if life was all about just walking and enjoying the mysteries of the world. She held Richard's hand and occasionally bantered with him. He was also in a great mood, both swords hung across his back, the vest on his chest wide opened and his smile as broad as the river itself. He was all about vitality and masculinity. She couldn't help but admire his openness to the world and his keen gaze with which he scanned his surroundings.

By dusk the cloudless sky was gone and replaced by great, dark cumulus. The sun was eerily red and the world grew suddenly very silent. The wind grew stronger and the only noise they heard was the steady whisper of grass.

'Storm's coming.' Coran said shortly, his gaze fixed on the oncoming mass of clouds 'We must find some shelter soon or we'll be drenched in no time.'

'I'm not afraid of getting wet.' Cara smirked but without much glee in it.

'Oh, no one in their right mind would underestimate the storms of Tethir.' Eldoth added wistfully 'The wind, they say, grows to powerful it can fell a rider.'

'It's strange.' Nalia observed with sudden unease.

'What do you mean?' Coran quirked a skeptic eyebrow.

'What I mean is that I think I sense a magical discharge.'

'Someone's set a storm on us? Is that even possible?' Laura was beside her, looking rather bemused 'You're not… uh… afraid of a storm, are you?'

'Of course not!' the mage answered haughtily 'Ask the Thay.'

'She's right.' The man drawled in a bored voice 'I thought some time ago I had felt something.'

'And you didn't feel compelled to tell us?' Cara barked out.

'Well I-' he broke off and cleared his voice 'The wizards of Thay don't feel compelled to do anything, especially when it comes to sharing one's thought on magic with profanes.'

'Thank you.' Nalia straightened up and rose her nose in the air 'I quite concur.'

'There!' before any more fighting could take place, Coran spoke out, pointing his finger ahead 'There, the bridge.'

'What's that on the other side? The dark thing?' Laura asked.

'A grove. Magical or traditional, I don't remember.'

'Trees, eh?'

'Comes with the idea of a grove.' He smiled and then turned to look at the clouds 'We could, you know, make a run for it.'

As if to underline his point, a massive rumble of thunder rolled across the land. A sudden gust of wind bowed down the grass and pulled their hair back.

'Yes! Run!'

XXX

By the time they reached the grove, all hell broke loose. Lightning bolts were crashing down with such a tremendous fury it seemed as if they were trying to shatter the very core of the world and the rain was pelting down with a force of a waterfall. They were all drenched and out of breath by the time they ran under the trees.

'Wait!' the mage, Edwin, screamed on top of his lungs 'Don't enter it!'

'What? Why?' Richard had his sword out, staring at the man with pure disbelief.'

'Oh shit.' Laura said, looking around 'What is that?'

'Magic, foul magic.' Nalia panicked 'So powerful…'

'What is that?' Viconia narrowed her eyes 'I know it…'

'Not arcane. Divine.' Edwin finally spoke out.

'A priest?' Coran muttered.

'Too strong.' The mage shook his head. 'I know it… It's-it's-'

'It's a Bhaalspawn.' Laura said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Blood On Our Hands**

The air was thick and warm. Despite the powerful gusts of wind it was still hot and humid. Laura felt herself sweat. Beads of sweat were slowly flowing down her neck as her entire frame shook slightly with anticipation. It was both a familiar and eerie sensation. A presence of another Bhaalspawn. She could feel her own blood respond to the other's calling. It was as if someone established an odd communication between her and her sibling. She had only felt that once, with Imoen. Feeling it again was disturbing.

'Make no noise.' She whispered to the rest of the group 'Maybe they are just hiding.'

She wiped her forehead with her forearm. The heat was becoming unbearable. It was strange due to the fact that storms usually brought colder air with themselves.

'Someone's coming.' Coran whispered back, bow poised in hands 'Few people. One elf.'

The sensation grew stronger. It was as if her own blood was talking to the other's. She could feel their presence, the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms stood as her skin covered with goose bumps. The storm was getting nearer, but the trees were so thick, they shielded them from rain. The air was heavy and smelled of ozone. She could feel her own heart racing and the steady breath of the people behind her back. It was one of the moments, when the world would narrow and become only the present situation, nothing less and nothing more. Her senses sharpened, now she could feel everything: all the life that surrounded her. She inhaled, trying to relax. The other Bhaalspawn was very close now, her blood was telling her.

Suddenly, a powerful bolt of lightning tore the sky, illuminating the entire area with blinding white light. The trees were standing in the circle, its middle was bare, except for few oddly shaped boulders.

Something came sprinting into the bare circle. Laura felt another twinge and realized with a start that it was Valen. The vampire had been following them for days now, but somehow never managed to catch up. Now she arrived, alarmed and furious.

Laura walked towards her.

'Laura' the vampire whispered silkily 'You're being tracked down.'

'I know.' She acknowledged.

'That bitch had been tracking you since you crossed the range. I was trying to divert them, but I didn't manage to.' The vampire added calmly.

'Do you know why?'

'She's like you.'

'I know.'

'It's no good.' Valen turned around and stared Laura deep in the eyes 'They are powerful.'

'I know.' She repeated, her eyes glued to the black haired woman 'Valen, how far are they?'

'They'll be here soon. They're making a great pace.' The vampire muttered, her eyes blank and void of emotion. It was a mask. Laura could feel her excitement and anxiety, mixed and intertwined. If Valen was worried, it had be something really bad. She took a deep breath and held out a hand. Watching her own fingers, she gently lied her hand on the vampire's shoulder. It was a gesture they both had to learn, it was their way of wordless communication. She felt her relax against her palm and smiled at the raven haired woman.

'We'll be all right.' She said, unsure whether she was speaking to Valen or to herself.

'Now that you've had your sexy times' a very annoyed and high pitched voice cut in 'would you mind sharing with us few things?'

'What do you want, Edwin?' she furrowed her brows and let go off the vampire. She immediately missed the touch.

'Do tell us' the mage requested 'what is this undead doing here and what is going on?'

'Valen's been following us. We're about to run into another Bhaalspawn. They'll be here in no time. And they've been tracking us.' She said briskly, hoping this would suffice.

She heard them inhale sharply. Another thunder shook the earth.

'Let's get ready.' she could feel her blood howl now. The presence of the other was oppressive and disturbing. With no Valen beside, her emotions had momentarily unblocked. She gazed down at her hands.

She needed a weapon. The sword of Bhaal was not an option, she, however, had no finer sword. She threw her bag on the ground and knelt beside it.

Valen was close behind her, smelling the air.

'Edwin. Cast some protection. Same thing Viconia and Nalia.' The presence of the vampire was soothing. She bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood and gingerly touched the hilt of the sword. It was a thing great beauty, yes. Her reaction to it could have been less that beautiful though.

'Kahlan, Richard, Cara, the rest of you, get ready.' There was no real need for that. They were already on the clearing, weapons ready and eyes set. She could feel them with the hyperaware senses.

'Laura?' the vampire breathed 'Use the sword.'

She smiled at that. Valen always suspected her thoughts and feelings and all the guesses had been right so far.

XXX

'Thirteen people.' Valen muttered to Laura, excitement and anxiety oozing from every pore of her body 'At least three mages and the Bhaalspawn.'

They were lying in the undergrowth, waiting in a makeshift ambush for the other party. Edwin and Nalia had outdone themselves casting protective spells. They all had been shielded and onestrengthed and Nalia added some element protections. Laura could feel her companions' emotions now and somehow found herself gawking at Kahlan. The confessor was embarrassed by something. Despite it was the worst of moments to do so, Laura's thoughts ventured to the other woman. The awkwardness had something to do with what had happened the previous night. The confessor was feeling ashamed of her emotions and regretful. The latter made Laura quiver slightly. And then she gasped, remembering how the woman had been able to pick too much. Quickly, she forced herself back to focus. It was the present moment that mattered and only the present moment. Anything else meant death. It was what she had learnt throughout last years.

The Taint inside her was screaming now, calling the other to join in. Laura felt It shift and howl, she felt its eagerness to connect with the other. She held her breath, forcing blood-colored specks away. The storm was over, only a strong downpour remained as a reminder. The earth was damp and warm, all the scents were sharp and nearly hypnotizing. She could smell herbs, soil, trees, rocks, people and leather. The mixture made her head spin slightly.

And then the other party entered the clearing. She could see them clearly, despite darkness that came after the storm. Her blood was running very fast now. She saw her sibling and shivered. It was a woman, lean and small, clad in an eerie green armor. Valen was right, there were three mages with her, one man who Laura thought to be a priest and the rest consisted of pure fighters.

'Hello, sister.' The woman spoke out, obviously well aware of their presence. Her voice was rather shrill and unpleasant, as if a snare was concealed behind each and every word she uttered. 'There is no need for lying low like a scarred hare, is there? Come out.' She was visibly sneering now.

Purple waves of aggression were pouring from her, nearly perceptible and material. Laura stood up, her own anger ignited, and walked towards the other party.

'Who are you?' she demanded, trying to keep her voice cool and composed.

'Well, well, well. For once the gossips were true. You really are a pretty face. My name is Illasera The Quick.' The woman raised an eyebrow, as her eyes roamed Laura's body and face.

'What is your business with us?' her anger was growing. There was something wrong with the woman. She could hear the rest of her party rising from their hiding place. The focused and checked their emotions. They were mostly cautious, some of them were curious and few were scared. She sighed and once again refocused, this time trying to listen in to Illasera. The woman had to know what Laura was trying to do, as she suddenly smiled a very cold and unfriendly smile.

'If you only knew my reputation' she retorted with a snort 'you would address me the way I deserve to addressed.'

'Cut it out, miss fancy.' It had to be Cara, as no one else would think about walking up to a potentially deadly foe and spit bile at them. 'What do you want from us?'

'Who is this whore?' the other Bhaalspawn smirked and stared at Laura hard 'The race had begun. I was sent here to get rid of you.'

'Why?' she felt a twinge of surprise 'I don't even know you.'

'It's not personal.' The woman smiled once again 'It's just what I love.'

It was a disappointment, Laura suddenly realized. She had hoped, after learning that others like her existed, that they would be different. Less bloodthirsty. More mortal.

'I guess I shouldn't have bothered with the escort.' Illasera added, her eyes cold and malicious. Laura saw it in her eyes and took a step back: madness. Bloodlust, hunger, delusions of grandeur and utter chaos, mixed together, deforming what had once been a person into a monster. She almost felt pity. Illasera was no longer a sentient being with a will of her own. She had mutated into something else.

'Laura won't take threats from someone with such a disgusting haircut.' Suddenly Valen was beside her, fangs out and hungry eyes. 'Say goodbye to life, missy.'

It all happened in a blink of an eye. A spell flew through the air and smashed into Laura. She toppled backwards and suddenly felt an immense wave of coldness all over her body. Within a heartbeat she realized what happened: she had been stripped of any magical protections. Her connection with the others had been severed. Still shocked, she saw Valen leap up and land beside one of the mages. He threw something at her and the vampire hissed in pain. Laura grabbed the handle of Blackrazor and pulled the sword out. The weapon immediately began its whispering. Ignoring the voices, she moved forward to attack. She heard Nalia yell something. Suddenly all the noises drowned. Laura turned out, bewildered. They had been silenced by a spell. It was not too bad, the mages wouldn't be able to cast anything. She turned just in time to see one of the attackers run at her. He wielded a two handed sword. She ducked at the blade flew through the air, missing her by inches and then stroke back. The tip of the sword slashed his armpit, the one place where the front sheet and back sheet of armor were meeting together, leaving some space for cutting attacks. Blood flew as he fell on his knees. The sword fell on the ground. She turned once again, ready for another attack, and saw Richard running at two opponents. Both of them carrier two handed swords. He stood no chance. Before any of them managed to do anything, Coran's arrow took one of them down. It was a perfect shot, as it pierced his helmet's eyehole.

Someone kicked her really hard. She crashed to the ground and let go off the sword. Illasera, surrounded in a purple magical sphere, was standing above her, short sword drawn and ready to strike. She blocked on an instinct the blow and saw Valen leap on the Bhaalspawn. The two of them fell down. She leapt back to her feet and saw, astonished, Illasera kicking Valen. The vampire flew through the air and crashed straight into Kahlan. Illasera was up and snarling at her, her eyes completely crazy.

'Not too fast, eh, sister?' she scowled with disdain. Laura jumped at her, but before the blade of Blackrazor managed to slash her, the woman was twirling away, leaving room for another pair of warriors. Laura fell on her knees as one of them delivered a powerful blow, which she blocked with Blackrazor. The clash of swords made a ringing noise. Laura grabbed the man's hand and used is a leverage to stand up. She looked him dead in the eye before she pulled him close. The sword cut through his armor and his body. He yelped and then went limp. Suddenly her whole world was drowning in awful pain: the other warrior had managed to wound her. She pulled her sword out of the other's body and it fell on the ground. Dizzy with pain, she twirled, ducked under his attack and slashed his throat. Hot blood fell upon her face. The beast within howled at that.

The pain was gone. She had no time to check on the wound. Nalia's spell had worn off, suddenly the air was full of yells. As if commanded to do so, the enemy mages began casting their spells. Laura looked around. Illasera was flanked by two more man. Five men were down. Kahlan and Richard were engaged in a brutal fight with one of the warriors. Cara was down and Coran was kneeling beside her. The three mages were protected by one last man. Valen was already there, trying to take them down, but Illasera kept firing from her bow, making it nearly impossible for the vampire to deliver any actual damage.

'I'll fry those fuckers!' Edwin screamed atop of his lungs, visibly crazy with anger. He loather deeply and truly when another mage bested him. As soon as he stopped yelling, a ball of flames erupted from his fingertips. He lifted his arms and then threw the flames. Amazed, Laura watched them fly in the air and grow. Valen threw herself flat on the ground. Laura saw one of the mages rise his hands, he said something and the flames smashed into an invisible barrier. Laura used this distraction to attack the mages. Their protector, a lean man in expensive leather armor noticed her and threw a dagger. If she was a human the blow would have been fatal, Bhaal instincts however, enable her to duck. The weapon soared above her head as she run. She saw his eyes narrow at that, fear entering his thoughts and then she attacked, reaching out as far as she could, she delivered a powerful blow. The tip of the sword slashed his throat. He let go off his sword and clutched the wound, eyes panicked and wild. One of mages squawked at the sight and backed down, but the other began chanting. She knew she wouldn't make in on time. The ground shook as spirals of pink began emerging from nothingness. One of those spirals smashed into her. Winded, she found herself airborne. Then she collided with something, smashed into something alive and sent the two of them on the ground.

'What is it?' she breathed.

'Get off me, rivvil!' Viconia coughed from underneath her.

'It's the Sphere of Chaos!' a very distressed Nalia emerged from behind.

'How do you remove it? The whole area's not passable.' She was looking around, examining the suddenly crazy environment. Between them and the mages, another universe had opened, and it was full of coiling spirals of pink.

'Don't go near it!' Nalia screamed and grabbed her hand, misinterpreting her actions. 'Anything can happen.'

'Where's Kahlan?' she stood up and narrowed her eyes.

'They're fine. There.' The blond mage pointed at the couple. They were couple of feet away, somehow stuck in very thick bushes. Kahlan was helping a wounded Richard up.

An arrow flew past them. Laura turned and saw Illasera from across the field of spirals.

'Can you reverse her magic?' she asked the mage.

'I can.' Edwin cleared his robe 'I can cast Ruby Ray of Reversal. It'll dispel one of her protection spells, despite their level.'

'You do that. Nalia? Can you malison her?'

'She'll be slower…' the mage scratched her head 'It might not work on her, as she is, you know-'

'Duck!' she saw it, black and silver-tipped, another arrow, coming nearer. She pushed Nalia down and together they fell down. Laura suddenly found herself staring at the blond mage's half-naked bosom. Nalia always wore dresses with terribly low cleavage and sometimes accidents such as the tearing of fabric happened.

'Oops!' the mage giggled, flushed, as Laura stood up, her smile rather askew.

'Nice one.' She muttered at the blond and gazed at Edwin, who was casting the spell. The air tensed and then straight from his fingertips, a gigantic ray shot out. It cut the air with great speed and then smashed straight into Illasera. The Bhaalspawn lost her footing, stumbled back and then fell down, her protective sphere down. Right this instant, Nalia's spell crashed into her. She yelled, as if in sudden pain. Laura bit her lip. The magic-zone was coming back to normal, the spirals were growing thin. There was not much time. Soon, the enemy mages would counter this attack. She exhaled and flung herself forward. Valen was at her side.

'Take the mages out!' she breathed at the vampire and smashed into her sibling, who was trying to get up. Her nostrils filled with the other's woman scent. It was oddly familiar. Before she had any chance to react, Laura punched her in the face. The fist collided with her nose and it broke with a satisfying crack. Illasera snared and reached out. Laura saw it from the corner of her eye and threw herself off the Bhaalspawn. Illasera made a wild punch and missed her. Not giving her any time to rise, she kicked her hard on the ribs, hoping that the armor would not protect her from the blow. The Bhaalspawn hissed and leapt to her feet with inhuman grace. Sword out and lips parted, she looked Laura in the eye.

'You're gonna die here tonight, you know?' she hissed, her eyes insane and furious.

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura saw Coran and Valen attack the mages. They were casting spells with desperation now, trying to get out the opponents' range.

With the speed of a viper, Illasera attacked. Laura pared the blow and counterattacked instantly. The blades collided with a pleasant ring.

All was going well.

Suddenly, Illasera's eyes narrowed and something, some unexplainable magical energy crashed into Laura. She felt herself falling down and then lost her breath. Illasera was towering above her, and between her fingers, another spell was growing. Laura felt immobilized, all she could do was stare and wait.

_This is it. You're gonna die._

There was a small, nagging voice in the back of her head. She wanted to chase it away, because it was interfering with her focus. She blinked as her vision filled with unearthly white light. Something got in its way. Her nostrils were suddenly filled with the most terrifying odor ever: the sweetly stench of burning meat.

Valen the vampire was screaming in agony, as the rays of white light were tearing down her body.

Without realizing it, Laura was also screaming and the her focus was gone. Instead –

-Tear. Kill! Reap! Ravage!

The monster she had become, was standing up, snarling its hatred at the other Bhaalspawn. The woman's eyes grew wide with fear but she paid no heed to that. All mercy was gone. The sword of Bhaal was shining in her hands, its blade suddenly flowing with blood. The same blood that was pouring from her eyes instead of tears.

She pounced at Illasera and made a wild slash. The blade was now moving with imperceptible speed. Without hesitation it cut through the woman's face, leaving a monstrous blood-filled gash. Illasera fell to her knees, screaming in pain.

The monster howled and then pushed the sword into the Bhaalspawn's chest. Illasera's body froze and then it slid off the blade. Transfixed, the monster watched her body dissipate into golden dust. Instead of flying away, it was gathering like a swarm of bees few feet above the ground and then, like an arrow, it pelted into the monster. It howled once again, this time overcame with feelings.

How pleasant it was to devour the other's essence. All her memories are flowing into us. All her strength. We are growing stronger. We are not the fuel, we are the fire. We are the power. Everything is immaterial. Even the burned vampire.

-And then it was gone. Laura was on her knees beside the girl. Valen was already dead, her half-melted face frozen in either great shock or great pain. Laura opened her mouth, desperate to say anything, but nothing came out. Her body was shaking.

No!

No!

Oh gods!

Oh Valen.

'Not Valen. Oh gods, not Valen. Valen! Please. No.' the words finally came out. They were nothing more but a gibber.

A world without Valen. Without her cool eyes. Without her sarcasm and her soothing presence. Without her monstrosity and without her humanity. No more Valen. She was dead.

Dead.

'Edwin!' she screamed and heard the mage run. His face was white when he fell to his knees beside them.

'Help her! Heal her!' she begged him.

'I can't…' he said in a choked voice 'Too much damage.'

'No.' she shook her head 'Save her. I'll give her as much blood as-'

'She's gone.' He cut in, tears welling up in his eyes 'She got in front of-'

'I know!' she was trying very hard to compose herself.

No more Valen. Valen dead.

Her throat was constricted. She was clinging to the vampire and shaking. The woman's body was burned and disfigured. Only a half of her perfect, marble face was left. One eyebrow and one blank eye. And then It began. The body was decaying swiftly. With a final plop, all that was left of Valen turned into a puddle of black. Laura stood up, lost her balance and felt suddenly very sick.

And then the whole world shook. She felt it, a pull starting from her stomach and then overcoming her entire body. Something was pulling her – back? Away? She drew one last breath and plunged into darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**To Hell And Back Again**

She was lying on something cold and hard. She forced her eyelids to open and found herself staring at total darkness. She blinked and the area came into focus. She was on her back, one arm twisted underneath her body, the other askew on her torso.

She was alive. She blinked once again and realized two things: she was not in Faerun and she had no idea what was this place.

Unfamiliar panic gripped her heart this moment. The place was oddly familiar. She had seen it. Once. Not so long ago. Nauseated and scared, she twisted and climbed on her fours. She lifted her head and examined her surroundings.

It was a wasteland. The ground was of grey, hard stone. She blinked again and looked closely. It couldn't be a wasteland. Wastelands, no matter how terribly unpleasant, were nothing more a terrain formation. Therefore there had to be sky. This place, however, was skyless. Above her, there was only a black void specked with greenish lights. She stood up and for a heartbeat felt terribly dizzy. She blinked and rubbed her face trying to snap herself into full alertness.

'Hello godchild.' A voice both masculine and feminine rang out, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned around, raising her arm and ready to strike, only to realize she had no sword.

Upon seeing the stranger, her jaw dropped. She tried to swallow only to find out that her throat was perfectly dry.

It wasn't human. Humans didn't radiate like beacons and neither were they blue or had wings. The creature was about twelve feet tall, had blue skin and golden tresses. It was definitely feminine in form, yet its eyes were pools of melted gold. The whole apparition was both beautiful and frightening. Careful not to annoy it in any way, Laura took a step back and composed her face.

'Hello yourself.' She answered, praying her voice would remain friendly 'May I ask… who you are?'

'I am a Solar, sent by the Ao almighty.' It answered gently.

'Sent?' Laura repeated, her head spinning 'And what is this place?'

'This is Hell.' It said calmly 'Part of Bhaal's domain you molded upon killing Illasera.'

'Wait. What? How?' the words were spilling from her mouth without any control from her will 'How did I get here?'

'Upon killing Illasera, you devoured her essence, enhancing by doing so your own power. Now, you have become strong enough to have your own Pocket Plane. You are within Bhaal's realm, yet in here, you are able to shield yourself from its effects. You have unconsciously travelled here moments ago.'

'Am I trapped here?'

'Of course not. You can leave at any time.' The Solar shook its head with a genuine smile. 'Godchild, the gods have decided not to get involved with recent developments. The course of events in Faerun lies fully in the hands of Bhaalspawns now.'

'Why?' and then something else hit her, something else beside the constantly nagging pain: the question on whereabouts of her companions. She looked at the Solar with fear but the being just smiled.

'They are there.' The Solar, as if reading her mind, pointed 'They are fine.'

'Did I drag them in here?'

'Yes.' It nodded calmly 'Now, I must get to the matters at hand. As I said before, the gods will not become involved with what's happening. The Throne of Bhaal is standing empty, the Powers are unbalanced and Faerun may overflow with blood.'

'Why are you telling me this?' she demanded, anger pumping in her veins.

'Because, Laura, within your hands lies the resolution.'

'What do you mean?'

'Tell me' the Solar's eyes met her own and she felt disembodied, drowned and dissipated 'would you let Bhaal return to the world of the living? Or would you rather take his place upon on the Throne.'

'Neither.' She barked at the Solar and tore her gaze away 'I'm not interested in any option.'

'Would you, if you had the chance, stop the oncoming massacre.'

She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, and lowered her head. She was gazing at her boots, once again hyper aware of her surroundings. The air was dry and cool, but it smelled oddly fresh. Her heart was pounding in her chest, pushing blood into her veins, coursing through her body and carrying the oxygen she breathed in. She could feel her own skin, all the bruises and sore spots. She could feel the Solar's gaze. She inhaled, steadied herself and looked up.

'Yes.' The voice was much hoarser than she expected it to be.

'Each decision you make, carries different consequences, godchild. My job here is to show you who you really are. No decision, not as dire in consequences as are those you shall make, should be made without knowledge.' The Solar's voice was hollow yet gentle. Laura could feel the creature's age. It was ancient, timeless and immortal.

The Spheres had to be a place of great wonder, she realized with a start, feeling an odd longing awakening within her chest.

'Learn them of yourself. This place is destined to help you with self-knowledge. Your will had shaped it into a wasteland. It's not its true form. There are tests in here, waiting for you to take them.'

'And you're saying I created it?' she felt truly bewildered and overwhelmed.

'Your sub-conscience did. It yearns for answers. Listen to yourself. Reveal the Plane's true form, Laura.'

'How?'

The Solar's gaze once again met hers and this time she was immediately smitten. Bottled-up emotions began flowing freely within her, old memories rose from their graves and then, there was only a primitive howl left. She breathed it and then gave into herself. The world was shifting. Out of nothingness, walls rose, turning the previous wasteland into a gigantic chamber with monstrous arch on one wall, adorned will the too-familiar tears of Bhaal. The ground was shaking. Laura fell to her knees, both inside and outside herself.

She was herself, Laura with no last name and many memories, and yet she was someone else, a being of great power and great knowledge, a deity that walked the Spheres and commanded elements.

She was a deity, yet she was no Bhaal.

He was screaming within her, fighting for command.

She was a deity, a Bhaalspawn, but she was herself.

And then the sensation was gone. She was lying on the stone floor and panting with the effort of creation.

'Good job, godchild. Now, someone else is approaching. I must take me leave.' Saying those words, the Solar disappeared.

Groggily, Laura pushed herself up and wiped her sweaty brow. Whatever was coming, she was as ready, as she could be.

A humanoid creature walked through the arch. It was blurry and not solid, yet Laura felt she knew its true nature.

'Hello sister.' The booming voice. The cold, booming voice that haunted her nightmares years ago. Over six feet tall. Intimidating and demonical.

'Sarevok!' her fists balled in an instant 'Haven't I killed you enough times?'

'I couldn't miss such a chance. I-'the creature broke off, its voice suddenly less imperious and menacing 'You have defeated me twice, though the second fight was against my will. You have summoned me to hell.'

'I most certainly haven't.' she spat at him and the, without any logical reason, she felt a twinge of pity.

He had been intimidating, all those years ago. A demon clad in an armor of nightmare. Now he was nothing more than a broken specter.

'I miss life!' Sarevok's booming voice broke 'I made the worst mistake by crossing your path. I-I wasn't strong enough. Or wise enough.'

'What do you want?' she repeated, feeling flabbergasted and slightly embarrassed.

'I want to live again!' the specter exclaimed and there was such pain in his voice, that she narrowed her eyes. 'I want to be able to feel the sunlight on my skin once again. And besides…' he broke off, his voice once again cold and booming 'Only I can provide you with information you require if you wish to live.'

'So share it with me.' She said cautiously, uncertain whether he was trying to lure her in some kind of a trap.

'I will help you if you help me.'

'How?'

'Give me a bit of your soul.'

She opened her mouth and then closed it.

Preposterous.

Hadn't she defeated him twice already?

Hadn't he deprived her of home and childhood?

She stared at him defiantly.

'No.' she said, her voice choked with emotion she couldn't name.

'I shall help you. I will serve you. And I swear to you, I will give you all the information you require, Laura. Do not underestimate my knowledge.'

'I'll find my own solutions.' She said, feeling irritated.

'You don't even know how to leave this place.' He snapped at her, taking one step forward.

And right he was.

She took a deep breath and looked behind. Her companions were still unconscious. There was no hope of getting any assistance from them. She looked back at him. She had already managed to kill him. Twice. Should things go the wrong way, she would be able to do it again.

'How do I do it?' she asked through clenched teeth.

'Search yourself. You have the power and the knowledge how to unlock it.' He said almost instantly. Laura realized he was just as stressed as she was.

'Fine. Do something unwanted, I shall end your life once again.' She warned him and searched inside.

A Bhaalspawn is many things. Bloodlust and anger, madness and hatred. But it is also divine. She clung to that unearthly, reaching beyond time sensation of something else within her. And then its nature manifested itself physically. Her own soul split and she fell, as if pushed by an invisible force, on her back.

She lied there for uncountable amount of time. Eons could have passed before she rose from the ground, feeling sick and weak. What she saw, made her take another step back with involuntary alarm.

Sarevok in flesh was standing few feet away from her.

He paid her no heed. Mesmerized, she watched him examine himself.

His large hands were roaming his chest.

What made her breath hitch, however, were his eyes.

There were tears in his eyes.

The nightmare of her childhood dreams was standing and crying in front of her.

He looked up, embarrassed and uncertain of what to do next.

'Thank you.' His voice was broken, quavering, filled with emotions neither could name.

'You're welcome.' Her response was only mechanical, as no words could truly convey what was happening.

They stood facing each other for a long time.

'It's time for me to fulfill my part of the bargain.' He said finally, his tone much business-like now 'As you probably know, Saradush is besieged. The government had fallen some time before the siege, however, and the city fell into Gromnir Il-Khan's hands. He's a Bhaalspawn, commanding an army of his own. Another Bhaalspawn, Yaga Shura, is the one who's leading the attack. It's impossible to enter the city.'

'Why's the attack?'

'The Bhaalspawns have organized themselves somehow. I don't know how or why. All I know is that there are few hundreds of other Spawns within the city walls. If it falls, they will be slaughtered and the attackers will-'

'Grow even more powerful' she concluded 'Do you think it would be possible to enter the city from-from here?' she hesitated, not really wanting to reveal how much she didn't know.

He ignored the hesitation, massive hands now rubbing his bald head.

'Yes. Pocket Plane enables one planeswalking. To a small degree, that is.'

'Fine.' She nodded, unsure what to say next. 'What about you?'

'Let me join you.' He said swiftly 'I will swear a fealty to serve you no matter what.'

'Why?' she gasped in surprise 'You and I, we haven't got much in common.'

'I-' he broke off and concentrated on the rubbing.

Leave him unchecked? Laura bit her lip and looked away. It was not wise.

Sarevok on loose. Everything was possible. Taking him along, however, was pretty crazy.

He was the archenemy.

She gazed at him, trying to evaluate the threat he could bring.

He was still rubbing his head, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Like a huge, bald child.

She sighed.

'Will you swear your loyalty?' she asked in a small voice.

'On my name.' he said simply, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

'Be careful. No promise made in hell can be easily broken.'

'I know.' He said calmly 'But I swear, nonetheless. I owe you my life.' He added with a hint of grunt.

'I'll rouse the others. Trust me, those who know you, won't like it.'

'Oh, I can bet my head.' He smirked humorlessly.

XXX

It took her quite an amount of time to explained what had happened. Upon hearing that Sarevok was to join them, Edwin started screaming and waving his hands manically.

'He'll butcher us in our sleep!' he yelled finally and stood up 'This is it! I've had enough! I'm leaving!' with that the mage stalked off in a huff.

'He'll be back in no time.' Coran muttered, his eyes glued to Laura and his expression very serious 'Do you honestly trust him?' he asked in a low, worried voice.

'He swore an oath. Here in hell.' She said, not really knowing whether this would suffice.

'Indeed. As much as I dislike him' Viconia pointed at Sarevok with his chin 'I know that he can't break his word.'

'How do you know that?' a very pale and very sweaty Richard asked in a troubled voice.

She could see it in his eyes. The situation was too much for him.

Suddenly she started fearing for his mental well-being. He was a good man.

His eyes were scanning the surroundings with such a terror, that it broke her heart.

A very sulky Cara was also watching him with obvious discomfort.

Kahlan was staring at her own hands.

'I'm a priest.' Viconia answered haughtily and stood up 'You should not' her eyes moved to Laura 'display such uncertainty.'

Laura concealed a smile. It was Viconia's way of saying that she trusted her.

'He'll join us. At least for now.' She decided finally. 'Tomorrow…well' she scratched her head 'in few hours' time, once we've rested for a bit, we'll try to enter Saradush.'

'Using the gate?' Eldoth piped in, looking somehow excited.

She like it about him. He had an uncanny ability of looking at things from a totally different perspective. Despite being a terrible womanizer and a dowry-hunter, he was first and foremost a poet. Every aspect of reality had something magical in it, something only Eldoth could see.

She smiled at him.

'Yes.'

XXX

They had lied down to rest near the gate. Together they decided that keeping watch was unnecessary since they were alone in the Pocket Plane.

Laura couldn't sleep. Lying on her back with closed eyes, she kept seeing Valen's mutilated body. Every time she nearly dozed off, another image entered her mind. She kept reliving what had happened. If only she had been faster.

And now, because she hadn't been, Valen was dead.

Definitely dead.

Dead and gone.

She opened her eyes with a sigh and then heard footsteps. Warily, she turned her head. It was Cara.

'Yes?' she mumbled at the woman, who scowled.

'I need a word with you.' The woman demanded, cocking her head defiantly.

'Of course.' She stood up and gestured towards the gate 'Let's go.'

'Listen' Cara said after a short walk 'I know this is important for you.'

'Yeah.' She scratched her cheek absentmindedly.

'The lord Rahl's life is too precious. I want out of this mess.' Cara demanded somehow aggressively 'I don't give a damn about your world, Bhaalspawn. They are' she nodded her head in the direction of the slumbering party 'too soft-hearted to admit it. But they're going to get themselves killed in that quest of yours.'

'I don't know if it's possible to split ways here and now.' she lowered her head.

Guilt was flooding her.

Of course this had been the worst idea ever to allow them to join.

Valen was the proof.

'Once we're in Saradush…' she started and realized she didn't know what to say next 'Look, I don't see a way out now. Trust me' she raised her head and stared at the mord sith 'I don't want them hurt-'

'I don't care about what you want.' Cara cut in sharply 'You got them into this mess, you help them out.'

'I will.' She nodded.

'I just need to know how.' She added admittedly 'I'm at loss.'

'You should control your emotions better.' The blond woman remarked graciously 'It will help you to focus.'

'Thank you for your advice. Now, let's head back, shall we?'

XXX

Valen was dead.

Laura rose from her blanket and marched away from the makeshift camp.

There was no day nor night in the Pocket Plane. Only eternal gloom.

The Solar had said that the place would show her the truth about what she really was. She both longed for it and feared it.

The chamber had another passageway out. It was a much smaller archway that led to a flight of stairs. Laura returned to the camp and pulled her sword from underneath her blanket. Slowly and carefully, she stalked towards the second archway. Holding her breath and waiting for something to happen, she stepped through it only to find herself in another chamber. It was much smaller than the previous and adorned with disfigured statues. Some of them resembled human bodies, only that they possessed additional arms. None had a face. Instead of any features, the heads were blank. Laura felt a chill wander down her spine.

There were whispers. There were voices whispering things to her. She couldn't make out any words.

And then the voices grew stronger.

'No action goes without any consequences' she heard and froze, holding her breath, waiting for more.

'For each death there is a retribution.'

'No crime goes unpunished.'

'We have' this was another voice, more human, a man's 'paid for our murders. I killed because I had to. They caught me. They punished me with their wrath and retribution.'

'Will you survive the wrath and the retribution?'

'Or will you fall?'

The voices were gone, leaving Laura shivering with anticipation.

And then something shifted.

An arrow flew past her, missing her by inches. She heard a very familiar battle cry, high-pitched and inhuman. Then a howl. A band of kobolds was standing few feet away from her. She lifted her sword, unsure whether what she was attacking was real or just an illusion, and charged. She felled the first kobold and blood flowed freely.

For each she killed, another appeared. They were swarming her, surrounding from every side, jabbing their short swords and barking. She was forced to dodge all the time and strike blind blows. Soon there would be too many of them.

She flung herself on her back, made a wild slash and beheaded one of the kobolds. Then, using instantaneous chaos, she rolled under the feet of another and made another slash, this time cutting the beast in half. Rolling further, she broke the circle of attackers and stood up, ready to attack or retreat.

She took a step back and walked into something warm and solid.

'Fighting on your own?' a deep voice boomed behind her.

'What are you doing here?' she breathed out in amazement.

'Couldn't sleep. It's not the best' Sarevok moved from behind her and cut with one stroke three kobolds down 'time for catching up, though.'

She lost track of time. They were hacking those kobolds for what felt like ages. And then, when she had thought the fight was about to end, new adversaries appeared.

She knew them too well. She tore through their city, leaving them dead and afraid. She knew and loathed their black skins, sharp features and sharp voices.

A dozen of drows.

The first one she killed only managed to unsheathe his sword. The next one was cut down by Sarevok. And then the element of surprise wore itself off. The drows were advancing in pairs, trying to surround them.

They stood back to back, protecting each other and slaying opponents.

It felt oddly right. She was covered with blood and sweat.

Her own blood and her own soul was moving inches from her.

She could tell where he'd move and guard his other side.

It felt oddly right, fighting back to back with a brother.

And then the drows were gone.

The chamber was shifting once again. The statutes had disappeared and the walls turned crimson red. Whatever magical energy had been present in the room, was now gone, as if discharged.

Something else shifted, deep within her. She felt dizzy and let go off the sword. It fell to the ground with a dull thud. Someone grabbed her by her forearm and stabilized.

'Are you hurt?' a deep voice boomed from somewhere above.

'No.' she shook her head, trying her best not throw up.

'A Bhaal thing?' it was more of a statement than a question, yet she nodded her head slightly.

'Yeah.'

'Can you walk?'

'Yeah. You can let go now.' She mumbled and crouched down to pick up the sword. Its blade was strangely matt now.

XXX

Then sneaked back to the camp. Sarevok nodded his head in a brief good-night and walked off to his own blanket. Laura sat down on the ground, cross-legged, and closed her eyes.

It had been a shit of a day.

She felt terribly exhausted, yet couldn't sleep.

She heard another footsteps approach. She recognized the scent. It was Kahlan. Not even bothering to open her eyes, she mumbled.

'Why aren't you asleep?'

'I could ask the same' the woman began lightly and then inhaled sharply 'Spirits, you're covered in blood!'

'Am I?' she opened her eyes and looked at a very pale confessor 'Oh, maybe. It's not mine.'

'What happened? Have we been attacked?' Kahlan asked sharply, brows crumpled anxiously.

'No. It was' she licked her lips trying to find the right words 'one of the tests.'

'The tests? This is insane.' Kahlan sat down beside her an looked down bitterly 'I never thought I'd say that but… this is' she lifted her gaze back at Laura 'this is too much. I cannot comprehend what's going on. When we set out' she broke off and took a deep breath 'I never knew it would be so… so… beyond my understanding.'

'I know. I'm really sorry.' Weariness was really holding her sway over her now 'Listen. Once we get to Saradush… I mean once we get there and figure out what's going on… Find a normal way out… You know what I mean…' she couldn't find the right words so she stopped speaking 'The first chance we get, I'll send you back, ok? And by back I mean to Athkatla. I'm sure your friend and Ithinia have already figured a lot out.'

'Thank you.' The black haired woman said softly 'I hate doing this, but it's really too much. I feel like my sanity…' she broke off with an embarrassed smile 'Back in our world, things are much simple.'

'Then I am glad it so.' She smiled back at her despite feeling as if her face muscles had all gone stiff with weariness.

'I'm sorry.' Kahlan repeated, this time something quite different gleaming in her eyes.

'Yeah?' she asked stupidly, suddenly unsure whether she wanted to hear the rest.

'About Valen.' Confessor whispered in a small, sad voice 'I saw you suffer' she stopped speaking and ran her hand through her hair 'She was important for you?'

'I-' Laura chewed on her lip, looking at the ground, admiring the stones, fighting something else back 'I guess.' She finished lamely, praying that Kahlan would understand the cue and leave.

'I'm sorry.'

The words escaped her mouth before she managed to bite her tongue.

'People die because of me – people I care about most in the world.'

There was a long silence. If she could feel anything besides the numbness, she would have felt ashamed.

Something small and warm.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, when Kahlan placed an unsteady hand on her shoulder.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to push the confessor's hand off or to hug the woman.

In the end, she never moved.

Her scent was drowning everything else.

Despite herself, she relaxed her back and slowly, unwillingly, pushed herself backwards, sort of sinking into the other woman.

And then there she was, resting against the other woman's body, drowning in her warmth and scent.

Slowly and cautiously, Kahlan's arms encircled Laura's waist and pulled her even closer, into an odd half-embrace.

'I wish I could fix you.' Kahlan breathed against her neck.

She couldn't help but shiver.

Time went slowly by.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**The Flames of Saradush**

It would not end soon and would most certainly _not _end well. Kahlan sat on the ground on wherever they had been and pondered deeply. There were things that scared, disgusted and amazed her. The scary thing being _this place_, the disgusting being _the obnoxious redhead _and the amazing being, well, _the obnoxious redhead again_.

The girl. With her perfect green eyes, red lips as if crafter by the Creator - or the gods - Herself to be kissed and kissed until the world came apart, with her lithe body and her hypnotizing movements. With her sharp wit, her easy smile and her profound sadness. Such a mesmerizing, terrifying and incredibile being!

Yet this incredible being had landed them in... Hell. If that was, of course, what this place was.

Had this redhead been a seductress, well, everything would have been much easier. Even though they were in a different world - or on a different plane, that didn't really matter - Kahlan would have been able to see through _that_. Yet the redhead was just as natural, as one can be, considering her unnatural ancestry.

She watched her like a hawk. Laura and a really huge man in a dark amour were conversing animatedly. She waved her hands, as if punctuating syllables and he was nodding his head, occasionally banging his fist against his hip, probably to state his point. There was something familiar about them - but this familiarity had nothing to do with physical appearance. Yet it seemed that the same energy was flowing through them, the same dynamics that set things and emotions into motion. It was as if the two of them had been on fire most of the time, burning brightly, burning madly, burning rapidly...

Kahlan shook her head like someone who's trying to break off a frenzy. She felt Cara's alarmed gaze. The mord sith was accompanying Richard, who had just woken up. Judging from the dark shadows around his eyes, he was weary to the point of extreme. He rubbed his eyes and - noticing her eyes - shot her a lopsided grin. She knew he kept his facade just for her, trying to pour out as much strength and calmness as humanely possible. And she loved him for that. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest, but he was _steadfast, _a safe haven, a man who simply _deserved _to be loved and adored. She smiled back, trying to pour the maximum of warmth in return. He seemed sufficed, as his broke off the eye contact and walked over to the blond mage.

Kahlan's eyes once again travelled to Laura. The redhead was talking to the mage, Edwin, who was seething with anger. She could guess the topic of their discussion. Too interested to pay attention, she never realized that someone crept up her side.

'Eavesdropping?' a cool, female voice sounded just by her left ear, causing her to shriek. Within a blink of the eye, Laura turned in her direction.

With a deep sense of shame, she realized that the redhead _had _noticed she was _gawking _at her. She felt her cheeks burn. She watched Laura narrow her eyes, as if suddenly overcome with a serious thought and then turn back in the direction of her companion. There was a small frown upon her face, etched gently upon her features.

'I was not.' she stated defiantly 'Why would I?'

'Well, maybe' Viconia lowered her voice to a purr 'because you seem to be..._ entranced _with her?'

'Entranced? Nonsense!' she snorted haughtily 'Why would I be entranced by _her_?'

'I don't know. You tell me.' Viconia sneered and waltzed away, hips swaying provacationally.

'What did she want, Mother Confessor?' a very disgruntled Cara walked closer, hands on her agiels.

'Just jabbing remarks of no importance.'

'You know, I could agiel her for the disrespect.'

'Thank you.' she put her hand on the other woman's forearm 'You're a good friend but this is not a good idea.'

'If you say so' Cara grinned aggressively 'But remember the offer stands.'

'Sure.'

* * *

><p>'Listen' it was after breakfast - or rather after some pathetic attempts at having one - when Laura gathered the whole group together and began explaining.<p>

'Here's what's going to happen.' she looked weary but calm 'This thing behind me' she pointed at something that resembled an archway, with odd carvings on the sides 'is actually doorway that enables one planeswalking. That does not mean' she looked at Cara pointedly 'that you can actually walk between the planes via this. It's power is limited in both time and space' her eyes travelled to the huge man who nodded.

'We will use this doorway to travel to Saradush. I know it's besieges. I know this means we're going to a war zone. I'd rather not' she looked at Cara once again 'but there is no other way out of here.'

'I don't know what's out there. We might face lots of different - and by different I mean bad - things. If the city stands, we might find friends within its walls. Good friends, old friends. If not, well' her face contorted in something like pain or anticipation, Kahlan couldn't tell. 'We'll be in a bad situation' she finished in a rather lame way.

'My point is: stick together. Once we figure our way around there, we might be able to act.' for the last time her eyes travelled to Cara. Kahlan watched the exchange: as Laura's gaze fell upon the mord sith's, the blond woman nodded curtly as if acknowledging a deal.

Probably they have.

But what? Why?

'And another thing.' Laura cleared her voice and pushed back some loose strands of her hair 'As some of you know, this is my... brother' she pointed at the tall man 'He has joined our party during the night.

'We know he joined, Bhaalspawn. We do have our eyesights. There is one thing, however, that never ceases to amaze me: how did he get here if there is no way in or out?' Cara drawled, her poised ready to strike, her stance aggressive.

'He had been here for some time.'

'What do you mean?'

'I became... stuck here...' the huge man spoke out in a booming voice.

'No shit.' someone muttered.

The atmosphere had been extremely tense.

'I know we've had our differences, him and us.' Laura spoke out in a cold, commanding voice 'But he had sworn an oath. He will join us and he will stick to his word. This I promise.'

'How do you know?' Cara spat out. 'You're so trusting, Bhaalspawn?'

'An oath sworn upon one's name is powerful itself. A name-oath sworn in hell is a geas.'

'A geas?'

'A command or obligation that cannot be broken because it's etched into your very core.' Nalia, the blond mage spoke out. Her voice was slightly quavering. The place had taken its toll upon her as well.

Kahlan looked around. More or less, they all looked peaky. Tired eyes, wary gazes, tense postures. In one way or another, they all were in the same, unimaginable situation. It's just that they were more _used to _how bizarre this world was. There was something comforting about it.

'Well, pack up and get as ready as you can. We're literally plunging into the unknown' Laura finished and walked to her _brother_. Once again they started a rapid conversation about something. This time both Edwin and Viconia joined in.

'What could they be talking about?' Kahlan found herself enquiring aloud.

'Magic, great prophecies. World-changing allegiances. The conjunctions of stars and spheres.' Coran smiled at her 'Come, friends, let's not drown in that madness.'

'Once I get out of this hellhole' Eldoth piped in 'I will write a ballad about Laura the Ironwill who shapes the realms in her wake.'

'You sound like Volo.' Coran snorted good-naturedly.

'Well, our friend is most certainly a being so intense, that one like her could only happen once upon a thousand years. I am the luckiest bard ever.'

'If you live through it.'

'Oh, bards are like cats. We have nine lives and we fall on all fours.' he shot them a wicked grin and stalked off towards his blanket.

'Forever the poet.' Coran chuckled merrily and added to Cara and Kahlan 'Don't worry, lovely ladies, I put my utter trust in her' he pointed his chin in the direction of Laura 'and it never failed me.'

They all loved her. It hit Kahlan like a bolt fired from a short distance. They loved her. They would walk through fire, through angry oceans, through hell itself if she had commanded them to.

Once again she found herself looking at Laura who suddenly shifted and looked right back at her.

As if smacked in the jaw, Kahlan looked away.

* * *

><p>Once again unknown magic occurred. She felt herself being sucked into vacuum, pressed like a tin can, and then she was airborne, flying through fire and smoke, with the howling of the wind in her eyes and tears upon her cheeks.<p>

Then, when she thought she'd bear no more, the flight had ended. She had crashed against hard and warm cobbles, her senses dulled with the impact and with the stench of smoke.

Voices.

Angry voices. Hysterical voices. Masculine, testosterone-laden voices. And once female voice, emotional, bordering on shrill.

Blood. The taste of blood on her lips. She licked them, almost unconsciously. She had broken her lip.

She forced herself up and almost ended up blinded. The sun was high in the air.

And it was scorching. The heat was unbearable.

Then panic seized her. She was alone in a faraway place. What if she got, somehow, separated from the group?

The magic thing could have probably thrown her out someplace else.

What then?

She stood up, opened her eyes and began blinking rapidly.

A hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her back.

Gagging on a shout she never uttered, she turned and stared at her attacker. It was Richard. Pale like a spectre, with hair tangled and insanity-driven eyes, he was pulling her back.

It appeared she had landed just close to two groups of men. Angry civilians and iron-clad milita.

Both groups seemed to be in the heat of argument. Their uncanny arrival must have been a severe distraction.

'Yaga Shura's agents!' someone screamed.

A woman, who was standing on the top of the stairs - on which the whole scene was unfolding and which Kahlan spotted just now - was waving her hand almost frantically and begging everyone to stop.

A rock flew in her direction. One man of the militia, probably an officer, due to an especially haughty posture, pulled a sword out of sheath.

'Get the spies!' he ordered.

There were men running in her direction. An arrow flew and got stuck in one of the attackers' chest. He stumbled and fell.

'Get back!' a familiar masculine voice commanded.

Coran. She turned, grabbed Richard and fled down the stairs.

The blond archer was just couple of stairs down. He was ready to shoot, bow poised and body tense. Behind him the giant man was rising to full height, a monstrous two-handed blade glimmering in his hands. He walked in front of the archer and waited.

One of the attackers pulled out a short crossbow and aimed it at Coran. Before he managed to fire, five red balls zapped him down. Nalia, having just cast a spell, had her hands still in the air, hair tousled and bloody from a gash on her forehead. Beside her, the bard was kneeling and searching for something on the ground.

Coran fired another arrow. The civilians were running down the stairs, screaming in panic. The militia were using them as living shields. It would have succeeded, if only Viconia and Edwin hadn't landed on the opposite side of the stairs. The priestess produced a lightning bolt that now was frying men in iron, the mage entangled them all in some greenish snares.

Neither Laura nor Cara had been seen. Familiar panic rose within Kahlan. Richard was clinging to her arm, immobilizing her behind Coran, who was firing arrows in the direction of the militia despite the surviving civilians who were now crawling for cover.

'Laura!' she screamed, almost out of control.

Suddenly someone yelled - and this sound would hunt her for the rest of her life.

'INCOMING!'

Something huge and dark and burning blocked the sun. Someone grabbed her, pulled her.

She smashed the ground, a body on top of her.

There were howls, so inhuman but uttered by human beings.

There was heatwave and the earth shook.

Then there was noise, low rumbling, screaming, the ground shook and she felt the dust rise.

She was coughing, wheezing, gasping for breath.

'Don't move!' a feminine voice rasped into her ear.

She knew the voice.

She knew _her._

And - for the second time - she clung to her like she was life itself.

She was drowning. In her smell. In her presence.

She was safe.

And then all was over. Laura was standing, pulling her up. Smoke was obscuring everything. Then there were voices and coughs.

'What was that?' she tried to asked but only wheezed in Laura's direction.

'Dunno.' The redhead's voice was as thick as hers.

'Where's everyone?'

* * *

><p>They were all right.<p>

All except for Nalia.

When Laura found her, she simply covered her eyes with her hand, her posture slacken and helpless.

The blond mage had nearly melted into the cobblestones.

The stench of burnt flesh made Kahlan throw up.

She was vomiting, while the rest of the group was paying their goodbyes to their friend.

It took eons, which she never recalled. Laura talked to the woman, who had stood on the top of the stars.

Laura tried to move the body.

They were all moving, talking.

Kahlan was crouching on the ground and barfing, till she could no more.

Then she fell on her fours, bent her neck and nearly pushed her forehead against her own vomit.

Fever was mounting within her. She could feel her joints twist. She could feel it, the strange fire of disease, coursing throughout her body.

* * *

><p>Eons later they pushed her up and walked her someplace.<p>

A tavern. Dirty, skinny men. Women with frightened eyes.

A tall, fat and bald man. Something familiar. A wooden counter, so polished it almost shone.

A slim girl with slightly pinkish hair, leaning against the counter, talking to the bartender.

The girl with pinkish hair raising her head to apprehend the incomers.

Laura stopping dead in her tracks. Kahlan bumping into her.

The pink girl's smile growing like a beacon.

'Imoen!' there was a shout.

There was Laura flying through the air.

There was the pink girl leaping up, landing on her, arms cradling almost vehemently.

Like two drops of water fusing together on glass, the two of them merged together in an embrace.

'Oh Laura, Laura! It's _really_ you!'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Dark As A Grave Wherein My Friend Is Laid**

It was insane. With Nalia dead, with all of them starved, exhausted, dragged through hell and back again, the mission - whatever it had been - seemed like something not only mad, but also, most likely, catastrophic.

It was Imoen, who was steadying her. She ordered a round of ale for all of them, walked them to a table in a dingy corner. Then she sat, with her back against the wall, gazing alertly at the room, tankard before her. Laura took a sit beside her, next to her sat Viconia, then Sarevok and Edwin, on the opposite side there was Coran, Eldoth, Cara, Richard and Kahlan.

Kahlan. She looked at the woman and saw an exhausted, terrified person, a smudged dress, stains of puke and greasy hair. Wild, glassy eyes were staring at something blankly, terror she'd experienced wrought her mouth into a thin, paleish line.

She forced herself to swallow and looked at Imoen, who had been staring hard at her. Something glistened in her sister's eyes, something she could neither name or comprehend. It was as if Imoen had read something in her, and was now coming to terms with it. Like the time she had turned into _that monster_.

'So.'she licked her lips 'Care to explain what's really happening here?'

'Well, we're practically bordering on a major crisis. The food is scarce, we're low on water _and _we have riots.'

'Who the hell riots during a war?' Sarevok barked, his voice deep and booming.

'Sarevok.' Imoen shook her head, then her eyes travelled to Laura's and the redhead saw the unasked question.

'Later.'she murmured and her sister nodded slightly.

'Put it like this.' her sister answered casually, her eyes cool and set on Sarevok 'Yaga Shura's army had burned everything on its way. Farmlands, woods, fields, villages, whatever. People had been fleeing. And where do you flee if not a to a city? There are Spawns who sought refuge. Villagers. There's an unceasing conflict between elves and dwarfs, humans and the lot. And between Spawns and the rest of the population. They all blame the Spawns for the crisis.'

'No shit.' it was of course Cara, who snapped angrily 'In case none of you haven't noticed, they are _creepy_. And besides, who the fuck are you?'

'This is Imoen. My sister.' Laura shot a swift glance and the blonde. And then, almost against her will, her gaze travelled to Kahlan. The brunette was gazing at them intently.

'Imoen' she added, struck by sheer terror that forced her to shift and clutch to her tankard 'Where's Jaheira? Minsc? Everybody? Where are they? Are they all right?'

'Everybody is fine. Except for - ' Imoen's voice broke a little 'Anomen. He'd perished during a midnight raid.'

'What happened?'

'You know those blasted catapults. They are hell. Keldorn and Anomen had decided to compose a party, sneak outside-'

'There is a way out of here?' Edwin cut in 'This is good. We must get out. Unless we want to end up like Nalia.'

'What happened to her?' Imoen stared at her with intent and scared eyes.

'She - uh.' she found herself lost.

'She is melted into the pavement.' Edwin finished but without usual malice. It must have shaken him up, a demise of a mage must have been somewhat personal to him.

'I see.' Imoen bit down on her lower lip. 'There was a hidden passage that led through the sewers and outside. We discovered it while unearthing a plot to surrender the city. They used it to sneak out, but then Yaga Shura's men - who somehow were prepared for the raid - blew it up, just the moment they got outside of the wall. They were attacked. Only Keldorn and three other soldiers made their way back.'

'Where are they?'

'They can't go back in.'

'How do you know what happened really then?'

'One of the soldiers is also a mage. He sent a message via a dream.'

'I didn't know it was possible.'

'Divine magic.' Edwin snorted 'Never ceases to amaze. Are you sure it was not _just _a dream?'

'You know how to tell between a dream and a dream message, don't you?' Imoen rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

'Please.'

* * *

><p>They talked some more, and then Laura got up. She loved her, she really did, and they had to find some more time to talk, but then there was <em>Kahlan<em>.

Who was on the verge of passing out.

'Can we stay here?'

'The tavern is full. But we have a place. I'll take you there, you'll be within the city guard compound.'

'You mean the milita?'

'No, I mean what's left of the former city guard. Gromnir's men are just there for sheer terror.'

On the way through the city - it must have been beautiful, with adorned edifices, cobbled streets and fancy houses, now all of that damaged by fires - Imoen explained what she had just mentioned earlier.

Gromnir Il Khan, a Bhaalspawn, had taken over the city, locked himself within the citadel of Saradush and hired thugs to watch everything over. His men would raid the city and take all the provisions. Everything would go the Spawn, who, himself, never bothered to actually care about the siege. Imoen and one mage, whose name Laura had forgotten the next second, were in charge of the defence. Keldorn and Minsc have been promoted as officers, Jaheira dealt with administration and Aerie was the head healer.

Someone - and at this point Imoen's gaze met Laura's - was bound to find a way, possibly through the sewers, inside the citadel and actually talk some sense into Il Khan. _Talk some sense_ - as in force him to take _some _interest in the situation in Saradush. Without his help - or at least with him out of the picture - Saradush had more chances to actually survive the siege.

* * *

><p>The room to which they had been led, was spacious but empty. Windows, once large, had been covered with cardboards - to minimise any possible damage during the bombings, as Imoen explained. On the floor there lay sleeping mats and a small table was standing in a corner.<p>

'Not much.' Imoen said 'But it's all we have.'

'That's quite all right.' Laura smiled at her.

She was so different. First the events in Amn had changed her - some unknown darkness had entered her, a darkness which would manifest itself in the sadness of her eyes, in an occasional sneer that would mar her lips, in sudden seriousness - all of those, so un-Imoenish traits, somehow indicating how this beautiful person had been maimed.

Now, she was even sterner, with aloof eyes and commanding voice, with dark shadows encircling her gaze, and swift, precise movements, a different girl.

No, Laura corrected herself, a woman. A woman forced to mature within short time.

_Her _Imoen was first to laugh, to join in any mirth, to play tricks and cheer.

_This_ Imoen was a commander. A mage, a fighter fighting in a battle already lost.

For they were lost. She didn't have to ask, all she needed was to look at Imoen.

They were going to die, all of them. But they were going to do it while standing up, with weapons raised in one last effort, to protect what had been given under their protection.

And be it the case, Laura was ready to die with them.

* * *

><p>Soon after Imoen left, followed by Viconia, Edwin and Sarevok. Eldoth sunk to the floor, lied down on one of the sleeping bags and closed his eyes, probably nodding off. Coran walked out - to check the city - as he had said and Richard decided to join him, sharply followed by a very grumpy Cara, who claimed she couldn't leave her lord Rahl.<p>

Laura sat down beside Kahlan, who huddled in a corner.

'This is too much, isn't it?' she asked, somewhat stupid.

'I am just exhausted.' the brunette retorted, albeit somewhat lamely.

'It was a harrowing experience.' she sat beside her, with her back against the wall, pressing one knee into the other woman's thigh. Her warmth was unsettling, making her feel groggy and out of control at the same time.

'Kahlan.' she licked her lips, trying to phrase what she had to say, what she didn't know she wanted to say 'I am so, so sorry that you got dragged into this.'

'It was my choice, Laura.' the brunette shifted against her, turned to face her and suddenly, the other woman's eyes were glued to her own, as if the confessor was unable to look away 'My choice. I guess I didn't know.'

'None of us knew.' her mouth went dry, her voice a strained whisper 'Oh Kahlan.'

'I am sorry' Kahlan's mouth was slightly open 'so sorry about Nalia. And I never thanked you.'

'What for?'

'You saved my life. You keep saving my life.' Kahlan moved a little forward, her gazed transfixed.

Laura felt the need to pull away. Flee from this woman, before her taint marred her. Yet she found she was being drawn even closer.

'I've only endangered it.' she objected.

They were close now, their noses nearly touching, their breaths mingled.

And - oh - how she found herself wanting something she daren't name.

Something that had to do with her lips, her eyes, her soft hair. Something, a begging emotion, a need to feel, to touch -

- to kiss.

She found herself staring into Kahlan's eyes and they were darkened, somehow hungry - and at the same time painstakingly warm.

And then the ground shook, an impact threw them into the wall. She shifted, in one fluid motion and pushed herself into Kahlan, shielding her from any possible harm.

Then they heard wailing.

'We must go.' Kahlan spoke to her neck.

Unable to do it any differently, Laura slid her hand into her hair and they were fine like silk.

'It's not safe.' she said.

She could feel Kahlan's breath on her neck, the butterfly kisses of her eyelashes.

'Doesn't matter. There are people that need our help.'

'I - ' Laura began but dropped.

'Yes.' she nodded and stood up. 'Yes, you are right.'

'You what?' Kahlan eyes were dark and wide open.

'I - ' she could something like hope in the other woman's eyes. 'I - uh. Admire you. Greatly.'

'Thank you.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I Shall See You On The Other Side**

They walked out and straight into madness. The air was dense with smoke. Someone was howling, someone else wailing - it must have been a child, as the voice was really shrill. Laura sprinted into action.

She felt truly lost. Yes, it was _her _decision to go out and help others. Yes, Laura was actually against it, probably deeming her unfit. Yes, it was all due to the time she spend with _him_. The compassion she had learned. The eagerness to go out, to save, to rescue, to battle against all the odds of the world.

This time the odds were really _not_ in their favor. And thinking that, she watched Laura drag someone, a woman clinging to a baby - its limp body hanging lifelessly from her arms - towards her. And yet she would not or could not move.

'Get her inside.' the redheaded commanded 'I'll look for more survivors.'

She stood there. Weak, sick, terrified.

'Go!'

And so she did. She grabbed the woman, who was apparently shell-shocked and holding a dead infant, cradling it in her arms, and forced her inside. She closed the door, dragged the woman into the room, _their room_. And she did not know what to do furthermore, so she just sat the woman on the floor.

'He's not dead.' the woman mumbled 'He was not dead a breath ago. He ain't dead now.'

She must have been talking about the baby. Kahlan bit her lip, unsure how to act. The woman was now staring at her, her maddened gaze soaking in what must have been Kahlan's appearance.

She realized, she must be looking insane. Filthy, smelly, glassy-eyed. So she bit her lower lip.

'May I see him?' she asked, trying to convey at least some peace into her words.

'NO!' the woman bellowed and leaped up from the ground 'No one touches my son.'

'Let me check him for injuries. Please.' she said.

'He's alive. Just passed out. It's the noise. And the bombs. And the war. And those demons!'

'Let's check, tough. Please.'

But the woman paid her no heed. She just cradled the dead son and began rocking back and forward, her head banging against the wall, her eyes mad and unseeing. So Kahlan backed off, unsure how to act.

'I'm terribly sorry.' she just whispered and heard her own broken voice.

'Go to hell.' the woman snarled and presumed rocking.

* * *

><p>When Laura came back all it was once glance to tell that the redhead had seen things vile and dreadful.<p>

'How's she?' she muttered, walking towards Kahlan.

'The baby' she began, uncertain how to convey the message, but the redhead just shook her head.

'I know.' she stated 'No other survivors. Luckily, if luck _is _ a word I may use, it hit a deserted building. Only few.' she swallowed 'Victims, only few of them.'

'I guess it's not too bad.' she said and felt stupid.

'Oh Laura, what do we do? Where is everybody?' she added, totally at loss.

They were standing on the opposite sides of the room, with the crazed woman between them and everything seemed insane, as if set in a nightmare in which no element fitted the other.

'I have no clue. Let's wait. In the meantime. Kahlan.'

'Yes?'

'I'm not sure how to say that.' the redhead smiled at her tentatively 'You know, you could use a bath.' she stated and smiled awkwardly.

Despite everything and anything, she chuckled weakly.

'But how?'

'Lemme look for something, ok?' Laura shot her a swift smile and turned around. She was scanning the room, then she simply marched out. Kahlan was just standing her, wringing her hands and trying very hard to compose herself. It was either sanity or death. This much she knew. And then the redhead was back and carrying an object. It was a rather small and rather old wooden basin. Laura was carrying it in front of her, her face obscured by it. She put it gently on the floor. As Kahlan approached, she realized it was filled with water.

It was gray.

'Sorry, it seems like that's the only fresh water available on such a short notice.' Laura shrugged her shoulders. She had one more thing with her, a small cloth thrown over her shoulder.

'Use this.' she took it off her shoulder and offered it to Kahlan 'Dry yourself with one of the blankets. And I'll fish for some new set of garments. All right?'

She felt really awkward, with the mad woman and Laura in vicinity and her possible nakedness.

'I'll march this lady someplace else. Don't worry, you won't be disturbed. Just holler when you're ready. I'll have something figured out by then.'

'How do I thank you?' she mumbled, embarrassed and moved simultaneously.

'Nah, it's the least I can do.' once again the redhead's smile was like a beacon, lighting everything up in its wake.

'Hey' she marched towards the woman 'Come one.'

Kahlan watched the redhead pull the woman up and walk her outside the room. There was something so commanding in her presence, that even mad ones would follow in her wake.

Feeling stupid, she removed her dress and started washing herself with the cloth. It felt better, much better, even if all she had was a - let's face it - semi-clean rag and some water. She washed her face and wet her hair. She had to get rid of her own puke, the ash, the scent of smoke. And water, cold as it was, was soothing. Oddly enough, with the world crashing down into utter chaos and herself dangling just inches from madness, all it took was just a little liquid to make everything seem better.

And she thought of water, the ritual of cleansing she always took for granted, deeming it silly that some would consider a simply act of washing something sacred. Now she understood it; she understood why some would first wash and then pray. Why some would make a ritual out of bathing. For she, herself, felt the sacredness of what she was doing.

The art of unmaking. The art of cleansing oneself of the filth. On both levels, symbolical _and _literal.

She did as she was told and dried with one of the blankets. And then she called her name and the redhead reappeared in few heartbeats, carrying a dress in her outstretched arm.

'I'm sure we'll find something more suitable soon.' she smiled and yet her gaze avoided Kahlan almost as if on purpose 'In the meantime, this'll have to do.'

'That's fine.' Kahlan felt herself smile to the redhead 'I'm not that picky.'

'Yeah' Laura's eyes met her own, the laughter gleaming in them despite everything 'But I'm not overly sure whether the rest'll approve. I'm sure Cara will have a say when she sees the Mother Confessor in a peasant's dress.'

'Let's say I'm undercover.' she grinned and Laura and took the dress. She lifted it up and her jaw dropped 'By Creator! It is this short?'

'Uhm.' Laura licked her lips 'Ya know. It's...uh...just the tunic.'

'Meaning what?'

'The women here, well. First they put on a long skirt of sorts and than that dress.'

'Laura, couldn't you get me that skirt of sorts?' she felt exasperated and amused at the same time.

'You know' Laura was visibly uncomfortable with the situation 'I would. But, well. That skirt of sorts is ankle-high. And it's tight. Well, tight-ish. It'd block your movement. You'd be likely to trip.'

'But this thing' she held the gray dress in her hand, high above the ground 'This thing barely reaches.' she bit her lip to stop herself from squirming with embarrassment. 'Barely reaches below my hips.'

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' Laura squinted and looked away 'As long as you don't. You know, bend over.'

And then they both snorted. The absurd of the situation was overgrowing all boundaries. Here they were, tossed into utter chaos and bickering over a dress.

* * *

><p>They met with the others in the tavern. Upon seeing her, Richard choked on his ale and Cara's eyebrows shot up, just before her gaze traveled towards Laura with thinly veiled threat. The others, however, paid no heed, presumably too polite or immune to shocks like this one.<p>

There were more people inside, this time. Among familiar faces, she spotted a woman with olive skin and black, braided hair, a bald man with an odd tattoo on his head and a small girl with blond hair and pointed ears (her huge eyes were of a color of a chestnut). The olive woman was staring at her intently, as if trying to read through her and figure out whether she was an asset or a menace.

'Jaheira, Minsc, Aerie, let me introduce another companion. Kahlan, these are my friends. I'm sure you remember I've mentioned them on several occasions.' the introduction was nothing but formal. Laura was once again the leader, with the weight of the world on her shoulders and stern gaze, ready to put out any arguments before even they ignited.

She was obeyed. The tension that was palpable just seconds ago, was now gone. Even the olive woman, or Jaheira, had dropped her gaze.

They not only loved her. They respected her. It was as if the girl had been born to rule.

And that thought quirked her eyebrow. Would that be that divine trait? Or would that be something else? A heritage of the mother unknown?

'Let's discuss the situation.' Laura smiled at the group. They seated themselves by the table, Kahlan still clinging to the redhead's side.

'Jaheira?'

The olive woman cleared her throat. Her voice was pleasant but the tone was business-like.

'As Imoen had informed you, there are two, well, three main issues we must deal with. First is obvious. The siege. Second is slightly tricky. Gromnir Il-Khan. The third is the real trouble: the riots. Unless the city stops being at war with itself, we have absolutely no chance to survive the siege any longer.'

'How do we address that?' Edwin cut in. The mage seemed annoyed and put out by something.

'That I yet do not know. What I know is that one of the main problems with the situation inside is the militia. _His _militia.' she said the first word with utmost contempt.

'That has to be solved.' the girl, Aerie, piped in, her voice rather high and slightly shrill. She held herself with the composure of someone who had the tendency to go over-dramatic quite often. 'Imagine, the most people that are in for the healing, are the ones who actually were attacked by the militia.'

Laura was nodding her head, her eyebrows furrowed. Finally she straightened herself on the chair and pushed her hair back.

'I think I know what to do.' she said, her voice calculating, commanding 'Two groups, two separate missions, one timeline.'

'Simultaneous attack?' Sarevok finally spoke out, his voice low and booming.

'Not quite.' Laura shook her head 'Il-Khan's a spawn, he might-'

'Laura. You're overestimating-' Jaheira cut in but Laura spoke out, her voice cold and loud.

'I refuse to believe all of them - of us - is corrupted.'

The silence was heavy.

'I apologize.' Jaheira lowered her gaze 'I misspoke.'

Laura nodded.

'Listen. One group goes after the milita. We pick a moment, when the majority of them is in their headquarters. The second group, at the same time, makes their way into the tunnels. Im.' she turned to her sister, who had been silent the whole time 'You said there was a passage into the Citadel.'

'I said there _might _be.' the pink girl corrected her calmly.

'It's out best shot.' Viconia was examining her nails 'I'm with Laura.'

'So? The plan is to? Slay the militia, infiltrate the Citadel, force that man to surrender?' Cara was looking annoyed.

The atmosphere once again grew tense.

'House-arrest. Lockdown.' Laura spoke out casually 'I am not a murderer and neither are you' As if on cue, every gaze traveled to Sarevok, who, in return, lowered his head and stared at his hands, laying on the table.

'We offer the militia terms. Join the cause, join the forces on the wall. And make sure no one sneaks out to the Citadel. The second group talks to Il-Khan. Hopefully, without his battalions at hand, he might be cooperative.'

'What if it all goes to hell? They refuse to surrender, he refuses to see sense?' Sarevok asked.

'Then it is simply. Group One dispatches of the militia, Group Two of Il-Khan.'

The silence was almost thick.

'All right. Who goes where?' Jaheira looked around.

'Myself, Imoen and Sarevok inflitrate the Citadel.' Laura spoke out 'The rest of you, Richard and Kahlan excluded, go after the militia.'

'There's only three of you against gods-know-what!' Jaheira spat angrily 'Don't go suicidal on me, Laura!'

'I'm not.' the redhead's gaze was stern and calm 'I'm reasonable. Imoen's a mage, I am a kensai and Sarevok is an experienced fighter. Not to say that the three of us are Bhaalspawns. Well.' she stopped and corrected herself 'The two of us, actually. But Sarevok used to be one as well.'

The two of them, Imoen and the huge man, nodded their heads solemnly.

And then it hit her, they were all alike in some odd fashion. Related via the father, half-siblings, somehow able to read into one another.

'This is' as if on cue, Laura showed her teeth in a rather scary smile 'a family business. To be frank.'

Someone snorted.

'But hang on.' Richard spoke out for the first time, his face dead serious and expression... if not, that slightly hurt 'What about us?'

She was scared of what the redhead would say.

Laura just smiled.

'I need you for a different task.'

Cara's eyes shot at her vehemently.

'Look, I need someone keeping tabs on our gear. I want you in the building, guarding our stuff and watching our backs.'

'But -' Richard tried to cut in.

'Besides. If we run into some kind of trouble, if either Team One gets involved in some heavy fighting or Team Two stuck inside the Citadel, you're our backup.' she never allowed him to finish his sentence.

Kahlan looked at Cara and saw something that resembled gratitude in her gaze, which was still glued to Laura.

'Actually.' the redhead licked her lips and added absentmindedly 'You'll need a third one. Cara' she shot the mord sith an unreadable glance 'I want you to stay with them.'

The mord sith nearly toppled over, both insulted and trapped.

Had she said no, Richard would now _really _know _why _ were they really left behind. And clearly, she had some kind of a deal with Laura. On the other hand, her mord sith pride must have been stung pretty badly.

Laura paid her no heed.

'Let's synchronize our time.' she said 'Do we have some means of communication available?'

'Not that I can create at such a short notice.' Edwin murmured.

'We need some kind of a signal. Whether or not you've succeeded.' Jaheira piped in.

'When does the militia head for their headquarters?' Sarevok asked.

'The patrols are all night long. But usually, after the sundown, vast majority of them heads back for supper. Only few patrols operate in the town and usually they're all trying to wriggle themselves out of these.' Imoen answered 'At least that'd be the pattern.'

'So.' Laura, as if suddenly remembering about the mug of ale which has been placed before her long time ago, took and long gulp and then spoke 'Let's say: we go for it at that time. If we're not successful by dawn, it's time for plan b.'

'Which is?' Jaheira's eyebrow shot up.

'Which is you get us out. Or figure some other clever rescue plan.'

'How will we know there is anything left to rescue?'

'If they kill us, they'll brag about it. It's more possible that they'll try to take us down. A public execution of would-be assassins is something of Il-Khan's thing, if I may guess.' Imoen shrugged as if her words meant nothing to her.

'Listen.' Eldoth looked at them with an amused look on his face 'There is this story of man who set sail to unveil the mysteries of the sea-'

'Does that story have a point?' Viconia looked at him with disdain.

'Oh yes, my fair Drow.' he smiled at her, eyes full of mischief 'If Drow may be fair, then you are the fairer of them all, that is. He made an agreement with his wife, who carried his first-born son in her bosom and begged him not to go, that every dawn she would stand on a rock overlooking the sea and look for his vessel. For he had known of a terrible monster plaguing the shore-line and had decided to face the beast so that Men would once again prowl its waters without fear. Had he succeeded in doing so, he would set the sails red as the monster's blood. Were he to fail, and his men to survive, they were to set the sails black as grief.'

'Eldoth, did you make this one up?' Coran cut in, his smile genuine and his eyes sparkling 'Nonetheless, it is brilliant.'

'It is an old saga.' Minsc said 'Passed in every warrior family. Story of great deeds and tragedies. Oh, the noble old days.'

'It is brilliant.' Laura said slowly 'Say, if we're successful, we hang a banner out the tower window. The top tower.'

'What banner?' Jaheira sighed 'Do you have something I don't know of?'

'Let's keep it like in the legend. Red for victory.'

'And black?'

'Well, I don't think black's gonna happen.' she shrugged and the woman.

'You're very sure of your self, aren't you?'

'How can I be? I'm simply sure that in the bad case scenario, none of us'll be fit to hang _anything_.'

'Unless yourselves. And rather: get hanged.' Coran joked.

'Yes, well if you see me hanging out of the tower window, you're clear to consider it the black banner.'

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>They were saying their goodbyes. Team One, Team Two and Team Three. All throughout the conversation, Kahlan kept quiet. Listening. Their banters, their lore, their stubbornness and, of course, the display of morbid humor left her speechless. For the first time in years she felt useless.<p>

And relieved.

And disappointed.

It wasn't until the last moment, with the sun growing reddish and everyone finishing their preparations for oncoming battles and scuffles, that Kahlan glanced at Laura, who had changed in their headquarters in a different gear (black leather jacket with silver studs and very tights, also black and also leather pants. And the boots she was already used to), and realized two things.

That - as seen by her for the first time - the leather-clad, war-prepared Laura was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

And that she might never see her again.

It was not that everything that's happened before was not dire. She was no fool and she knew that this was the way things were in this world. It simply was about that: the situation was evolving rapidly. Was first was a mission and random (even though terrifying her beyond whatever she had ever seen) encounters, now was becoming a whole new story. Events were set into motion. This was no fight with that Bhaalspawn (whose name she could not recall) in the grove. This was even _more _than that. It was reshaping the situation. Eldoth had been right, when speaking about Laura. She was the Ironwill, who would bend the realms in her wake.

She could foresee what was going to happen. Were Laura to succeed with Il-Khan, she would go for that Bhaalspawn, who was besieging the city. And whether this was for their sake or for her sister's sake, she would see that through.

And hopefully, were she successful, she would end this war _and _stop the prophecy.

And this could be the last time Kahlan would ever see her.

And so, as if involuntarily, she asked the redhead to speak to her. In private.

As they walked out of the room, her head was in chaos and her heart was thundering in her chest as if ready to tear out of her ribcage, fall and the wooden floor and burst. Presumably in flames.

'Yes?' Laura turned to face her, her gaze ever so gentle that nearly tender.

And before she could stop herself or regain her senses, Kahlan, the Mother Confessor of Midlands, the wife-to-be of Lord Rahl, the Masted of Da'Hara, flung herself at the Bhaalspawn and kissed her on the lips.

It was just a peck. But the moment her lips touched the girl's and electricity ran through her body making her delirious and ecstatic, she had regained her senses and sprinted out of the room, muttering some panic-stricken apology in her wake.


End file.
